AMNESIA
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Helga despues de que su mas profundo secreto fue revelado...despues de un terrible accidente ella lo olvida todo...sobre cierto secreto de un rubio...ahora es el quien se enamora perdidamente de ella...¿que es lo que hara? ¿que harias para enamorar a alguien que estuvo enamorado de ti? ¿que estas dispuesto a dar a cambio de su felicidad? ¿es amor? :D
1. CAPITULO 1 UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

_..._

 _¿Qué pasaría si ahora tú, eres el que se enamora y esa persona te olvida? ¿Cómo harías para poder enamorar nuevamente a alguien, sin que esta te recuerde? Peor aún, sin que recuerde lo que esta sentía por ti._

 _¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona la pierdes, aunque siga contigo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tenías? ¿Qué pasa entonces con todo lo que habías pensado sobre esa persona era mentira? ¿Qué ocurre o que debes hacer para volver a enamorar a alguien sin saber que esta ya te amaba? Realmente las situaciones que nos pone la vida a veces son muy complejas e incluso son demasiado crueles en algunos casos y para las personas a veces imposibles de resolver._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Después de lo de industrias futuro, Arnold no había visto para nada a aquella rubia de ojos azules tan intensos pero lo preocupante es que no sabía porque rayos no podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde aquel beso y… ¡Era ridículo! Ambos quedaron que era solo el calor de momento ¿Entonces porque no lo olvidaba y ya?

Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, aquel era el primer día de clases, estaban en su quinto año ya, era increíble como habían pasado los años desde que conoció a sus amigos, observo la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio de aquel día después de salvar el vecindario, aquella fiesta que se organizó en la manzana y entonces vio algo…

Helga estaba detrás de todos con su postura de siempre, pero su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaban las cuales iban dirigidas hacia…

-Hola chaparrito, buenos días –Ingreso Phill a su alcoba sacándolo de su impresión al descubrir algo que no se había percatado

-Buenos días, abuelo

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold? –Pregunto serio al mirarlo un poco pálido –Parece que viste un fantasma, jejejeje

-No…es solo que tal vez…solo descubrí algo que no me había dado cuenta, es todo.

-Bien chaparrito, pero debo decirte que si no te das prisa te dejara el autobús y no debes llegar tarde el primer día de clases

-Tienes razón, ya me voy abuelo

Salió corriendo de su habitación con una nueva emoción en el estómago que no entendía porque era y lo peor de todo con la imagen de cierta rubia en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba saliendo tarde como de costumbre de su casa, realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela pues en las vacaciones trato de hacer todo lo posible para que Arnold y ella no se encontraran ¿porque? ¡¿Porque no podía dejar de ir a esa escuela?! Era demasiado vergonzoso tener que verlo de nuevo después de lo de aquella vez y…

-Buen día Helga…. ¡Cielos te ves hermosa!

-Cierra la boca Phoebe, esto fue por culpa de Olga –Murmuro malhumorada al llegar al lado de su amiga

Llego en ese momento el autobús y ambas subieron, de inmediato los demás niños se quedaron sorprendidos por la rubia que acababa de subir, preguntándose quien era pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la pequeña, muchos supieron que se trataba de Helga y entonces comenzaron las burlas.

-Jajajaja miren Helga por fin parece una niña –Dijo Harold riéndose –Tal vez parezcas niña ahora, Helga pero sigues siendo horrible –Dijo burlándose de ella

-¡Cállate gordiflón! –Dijo molesta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada -¡Si no cierras la boca panzón tendrás que vértelas con mi puño! –Alzo su puño hacia el rostro de Harold quien paso saliva trabajosamente

-Pataki déjame felicitarte, ese vestido es muy lindo aunque si quieres estar a la moda te recomiendo que…

-Gracias princesa Lloyd pero no quiero tus consejos, nadie te los pidió –Le corto mientras seguía avanzando por el autobús

-Que maleducada –Murmuro Rhonda haciéndose la digna mientras la rubia solo rodaba los ojos

El autobús volvió a detenerse y entonces el corazón de Helga también lo hizo al ver que estaban frente aquella casona que conocía tan bien, un rubio con cabeza de balón subió al autobús, buscando con la mirada a su mejor amigo pero entonces se cruzó con los de Helga, quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada molesta, aunque no podía tanto el atuendo que llevaba ahora era muy diferente al de siempre y eso le estaba provocando algo de inseguridad.

Arnold sonrió de lado cuando vio este acto de la rubia, aquella mañana se veía realmente hermosa.

-Viejo –Dijo el moreno alzando su mano por enfrente de él y haciéndolo despertar

-¿Qué ocurre Gerald?

-Eso mismo pregunto yo, viejo ¿Qué tanto le miras a Helga G. Pataki?

Arnold se sonrojo de inmediato pero no respondió solo tomo asiento a su lado.

-Seguramente no sabías que era ella ¿Verdad hermano? Pero si lo es, aunque este algo cambiada es la misma

El rubio no respondió en todo el camino, solo se dedicó a evitar esa ansiedad de volver a voltear a mirar a la rubia de ojos azules que no había podido sacarse de la mente desde antes de las vacaciones.

.

.

.

-¡Otra vez juntos! –Anuncio Rhonda a las personas detrás de ella -¿No es eso fantástico?

-Si claro princesa –Dijo irónicamente la rubia –Lloro de la emoción de pasar más tiempo con esta bola de perdedores ¿Qué no lo notas?

-Vamos Helga, no todos son así –Dijo la oriental mirando discretamente a un compañero moreno

-Si claro Phoebs

-¿Quién es el profesor, Rhonda? –Pregunto Arnold quien se había acercado al lado de Helga, quien comenzó a hiperventilar

-Es Simmons obviamente –Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-¡Oh por dios! Genial –Murmuro malhumorada la rubia

Todo el día Arnold se dedicó a observar mucho tiempo a la rubia, quien en todo el día no le lanzo bolitas de papel, aunque si le llamo cabeza de balón cuando le tenía que hablar, no le jugo bromas pesadas y en más de una ocasión la noto muy nerviosa cuando él se acercaba a ella, aquello era un misterio y comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez lo de aquel día en la azotea no era del todo mentira.

-Este trabajo es importante y deberán escribir un poema –Explicaba el profesor –Un poema especial para una persona especial, por una personita especial, que será especialmente elegida para un concurso especial que se realizara en el estado –Helga rodo los ojos –Entonces haremos parejas, Harold y Rhonda –Rhonda se comenzó a quejar pero Simmons solo le pidió que guárdala silencio –Nadine y Sid, Sheena y Eugene, Phoebe y Gerald, Lila y Stinky y Arnold y Helga

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito inevitablemente Helga, parecía muy histérica y desesperada en aquel momento, Arnold observo muy bien su expresión, algo que sintió en su interior sin saber porque, algo de decepción pero a la vez vio que comenzó a estar nerviosa, ella se tomaba el brazo cada vez que lo estaba -¡¿Porque debo trabajar…con…Arnoldo…quiero decir Arnold?! ¡¿Porque no…con Phoebe u otra persona?! ¡Cualquier que no sea el!

-Ya he decidido Helga y no hay cambios, bien quiero él trabajó para el viernes niños, ya pueden salir

Helga se quedó petrificada en aquel momento hasta que… -¿Helga?

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo exaltada

-Solo quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo, no soy muy bueno en poesía y creo que deberíamos empezar de inmediato él trabaja…

-Si ya entendí Arnoldo

-¿Entonces a qué hora te veo?

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Para el trabajo, Helga

-Si…claro…. ¿qué pensabas cabezón? –El rubio se encogió de hombros sorprendido por cómo estaba saliendo esa conversación –En la tarde voy a tu casa para empezarlo pero no estés molestándome

-Bien, te veo al rato entonces, adiós

-Sí, si como sea, ya vete

El rubio dio media vuelta y se fue mientras la rubia se escondía detrás del estante que había al final del salón. -¡Oh mi amado Arnold! Que dulce es la vida, aunque solo por un trabajo escolar te tenga solo para mí, es mejor eso a nada, mi amado Angel de hermosos cabellos dorados, es increíble que me tocara hacer equipo contigo y casi todo el día tuvimos que cruzarnos, aunque mi corazón aun duele por tu rechazo indirecto, no puedo evitar amarte, aunque te odio pero también…te amo y no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento por ti mi amado cabeza de balón, espero que esta sea mi oportunidad de demostrarte mi lado dulce y cursi para que te enamores de mí, ¡Oh Arnold! –Suspiro cuando escucho una respiración detrás de ella que sabía perfectamente bien de quien era, lo golpeo y salió de su escondite, sin percatarse de que alguien había escuchado todo.

-Vaya…que interesante –Murmuro mientras miraba a Brainy tirado en el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores**_

 _ **se que aun no termino nada pero de verdad ¡ya no lo resisti mas! esta idea me viene molestando desde hace semanas o mas bien meses y ademas helga me estaba volviendo loca :) ¿que puedo decir? es muy persuasiva jejeje**_

 _ **espero les guste y este solo es el inicio espero que les vaya gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA FIESTA DE RHONDA I

_¿Cómo poder descubrir un gran misterio sin resolver? ¿Cómo puedes ver algo que nunca viste? ¿Cómo de pronto las cosas pueden cambiar e invertirse papeles? A veces el tratar de descubrir algo realmente misterioso y peligroso a la vez, puede resultar algo realmente catastrófico, al menos al parecer eso se podía deducir._

 _Pero ¿Quién diablos dijo que el amor no es un juego misterioso y peligroso? Es el enigma más complicado de resolver, el más riesgoso y a veces catastrófico lugar que puedes explorar pero, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Recordemos que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y el que no arriesga no gana, y sobretodo quien no explora no vive, por lo que la vida puede resultar ser algo solitaria y gris._

 _Cada quien tiene su manera de expresar, de amar, de actuar y es por eso que los seres humanos somos las criaturas más maravillosas, complejas y misteriosas de todo el universo que vale la pena conocer e intentar comprender, pues puedes encontrar un diamante detrás de toda la coraza dura que puedas encontrarte y sobretodo que encontraras a alguien único y especial hecho a tu medida._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Aquella tarde se encamino hacia la casa de Arnold, nerviosa sin saber realmente ¿Porque rayos iba? Podía hacer mi parte en mi casa y luego proponérselo pero ¿Porque diablos se me ocurrió decir eso? Ya no había marcha atrás, cuando alzo la mirada ya estaba frente a Susent Arms, " _Demonios"_

Iba a dar media vuelta pero… -¡Hola pequeña! ¿Vienes a ver a Arnold?

El abuelo de Arnold estaba llegando al parecer de la tienda entonces no pude escabullirme como tenía planeado no me quedo más que sonreírle nerviosamente y asentir.

-Pasa, pequeña en un momento le avisare –Comento mientras ingresaba a la casa, yo pase detrás de él.

-¡Eleonor! ¡La reina de Inglaterra! ¡Es un gran honor tenerla en nuestro palacio! –Puki sonreía dulcemente a Helga quien le sonrió divertida.

-¡Buenas tardes capitán! –Dijo haciendo como si fuera un soldado

-¡Vaya veo que las tropas ahora sí que estarán completas, con usted al mando!

-¡Por supuesto y hay una gran guerra que debemos llevar a cabo!

-¡Vaya yo también estoy aún escondiéndome de los enemigos nazis!

-¡Puki, vieja loca! -Dijo Phill rodando los ojos pero riendo –No le des cuerda Helga, si no después no habrá quien la pare

La rubia se sonrojo, no pensó que la familia de su amado Arnold supiera su nombre y menos la reconociera vestida de aquella manera, su hermana había insistido en que su guardarropa fuera cambiado por lo que ahora tenía vestidos, faldas y blusas más femeninas de su edad claro, pero aun así se sentía rara y no conforme con eso, la llevo al salón de belleza donde le quitaron su uniceja, le enseñaron a colocar su cabello en una sola coleta de lado y con un pequeño flequillo, en realidad esto último no le había desagradado descubrió que le agradaba su cabello sujetado en una coleta de lado que caía por su hombro derecho y el pequeño fleco en su frente.

-¿Helga?

La sangre de la joven se congelo y comenzó a sentir que la falta de aire regresaba, sin saber cómo actuar a solas de aquel rubio, desde lo de industrias futuro no habían estado solos, no sabía que era lo que pasaría –Hola….cabeza de balón –Soltó nerviosa

-Ja jajajaja ese apodo es mi favorito –Menciono Phill riendo pero ingresando a la cocina dejándolos solos en el pasillo, la abuela de Arnold había desaparecido también

Arnold rodo los ojos pero después presto toda su atención a la rubia que estaba frente a él, se le veía realmente hermosa y más con sus mejillas sonrojadas, podía notar que ella jugaba con su pie mientras miraba el suelo. Aquello era incomodo también para él.

-Bueno…vamos –Invito a que lo siguiera a su habitación, aquello lo ponía nervioso pero ¿Porque?

Una vez en la habitación, la tensión e incomodidad no desapareció, Arnold no entendía ¿Porque rayos estaba tan nervioso? Era solo Helga, su abusona personal, pero, no era temor lo que sentía era otra cosa pero… ¿Qué? _"¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?"_ se preguntó alarmado moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar así las ideas o eso pretendía.

-Bueno, cabeza de balón, hay que hacer el trabajo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –Menciono la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos y así rompiendo con el silencio incomodo

-Claro, Helga –Dijo el rubio sentándose en el escritorio –Estaba pensando que podemos escribir algo para alguien importante para nosotros como dijo el señor Simmons pero debe ser algo que sea para los dos…

-Si piensas que escribiremos algo para alguna de las personas que te gustan, estas muy equivocado Arnoldo y menos para Li-la

Arnold le miro sorprendido pero a la vez se molestó por lo que dijo –Bien ¿Entonces dime en qué? ¿En alguien que te guste a ti?

La rubia se sonrojo, estaba nerviosa pero no lo demostró y molesta le respondió –Por supuesto que no

-¿Porque? ¿Te avergüenza acaso demostrar que Helga G. Pataki también tiene sentimientos?

-No es eso, zopenco

-¿Entonces?

-No escribiremos sobre lo perfecta que es Lila

-¿Entonces sobre que Helga?

 _"_ _De verdad iba a escribir algo sobre ella…"_ pensó molesta y dolida –No lo sé puede ser acerca de la familia

-¿De verdad? Creí que no querías a tu familia –Soltó molesto

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Arnoldo!

-¡Así como mis sentimientos tampoco son de tu incumbencia! ¿O sí? –Agrego lo último enarcando una ceja dudoso pero seguro de que tal vez aquella vez no fue del todo mentira pero entonces ¿Porque retractarse?

-¡Claro que no!

-Dejaras que termine de explicarte mi idea –Murmuro malhumorado el rubio

-No

-Ni siquiera sabias que iba a decir, Helga

-¡Da igual lo haremos sobre la familia y punto!

-¡¿Y qué diablos crees que iba a decir?! No puedo creer que seas una persona tan impaciente –Dijo molesto levantándose del escritorio para acercarse a ella –Mira Helga, se que odias que hagamos trabajos juntos pero así fue, así que haznos un gran favor y terminemos esto para que ambos descansemos después uno del otro ¿Bien?

Helga quedo sorprendida desde lo primero, nunca había visto a Arnold molesto, tan molesto como en aquel momento y podía verlo en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que se habían oscurecido por un momento, se sentía realmente terriblemente mal, todo aquello era su culpa y que Arnold la odiara era solo su culpa –Bien –Murmuro cabizbaja sentándose cerca del escritorio, sorprendiendo totalmente a un rubio que la siguió.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido pero al menos habían terminado el poema, aquello había sido más complicado para Arnold de lo que parecía, al final dejaron la mayor parte de lo que Helga había puesto, solo habían agregado y corregido entre ambos algunos pequeños detalles pero estaba sorprendido de ver tan diferente a la rubia al escribir, hasta vio como una pequeña lagrima rodaba por la mejilla aunque esta fue quitada por un movimiento brusco por parte de ella casi de inmediato, pudo notar que ella estaba triste por algo referente a su familia, tal vez él no tenía derecho a decirle aquello pues sabía que sus padres no eran precisamente los mejores.

También para él fue difícil en ese aspecto pero…no tanto porque tenía una gran familia y sabía que tarde o temprano sus padres volverían. Vio como la rubia guardaba sus cuadernos y se disponía a irse.

-Helga –Le llamo antes de que esta saliera

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón? –Dijo con su tono típico

-Te acompañare a casa, ya es tarde

-No es necesario, Arnoldo, puedo irme y cuidarme sola

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, no eres un bebe para no poder hacerlo –Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio sonriéndole –Pero sería correcto de mi parte dejarte ir sola, además… -Tomo una chaqueta antes de reunirse a su lado –Lamento mucho lo de hace un rato, no quise gritar

La rubia sonrió tímidamente pero de inmediato se borró su sonrisa –Como quieras, zopenco –Salió de la habitación seguida por Arnold

 _"_ _¡Oh mi amado Angel de cabellos dorados! Siempre tan amable, dulce, caballeroso y correcto en todos los aspectos, no sabes cuánto te amo mi amor, aunque a veces seas tan estúpido y ciego para no fijarte en mi"_ pensó la rubia feliz mientras caminaban hacia su casa, que realmente no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Arnold.

-Helga…

-¿Qué pasa cabezón?

-Bueno yo…mmm me estaba preguntando…bueno es decir

-Suéltalo ya Arnoldo o me hare vieja aquí –Dijo molesta pero después se arrepintió

-Lo de Industrias Futuro ¿Lo recuerdas?

La rubia paro en seco -¿Eh?

Arnold observo su reacción, parecía que Helga había visto a un fantasma, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par mostrando su sorpresa y su boca estaba semi abierta, parecía pensar en decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios.

-Cuando dijiste que….me amabas –Soltó cautelosamente el rubio acercándose a ella -¿Era verdad?

La rubia pareció reaccionar un poco -¿Qué?

-La verdad Helga

-Estás loco –Murmuro y siguió su camino esquivando la mirada de el.

-! Helga! –Pero la rubia no se detuvo –Necesito saber –Dijo alcanzándola y obligándola a dar media vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Arnold?! ¡Creí que aquello ya estaba olvidado, quedamos que fue el maldito calor del momento y ya, sabes perfectamente que te odio!

-¡No lo creo! ¡¿Porque te molesta tanto entonces que piense en otra persona, que todo el tiempo este detrás de Lila, dime porque te molesta tanto?!

-¡Vete al diablo, Arnold! –Soltó la joven molesta y roja de vergüenza, dolor y molestia, salió corriendo de ahí huyendo como siempre del rubio, quien ya no la siguió de nuevo pero quedo pensativo por lo que había pasado, pensando que aquella no fue la mejor manera.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos rubios pudo conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde su primer día de clases, los rubios no se dirigieron la palabra más que para lo esencialmente, lo cual eran los trabajos de la escuela, para males de Helga la estaban poniendo todo el tiempo a trabajar con él, aquello parecía un complot por parte del señor Simmons, comenzaba a sospechar que el señor Simmons sabia ya quién era su fuente de inspiración pero trataba de no darle importancia; Rhonda insistía en que hicieran una pequeña fiesta saliendo de clases el viernes por cumplir su primer mes de escuela, algo que para Helga era totalmente ridículo tal vez era una manera en que la joven tenía para enmendar sus insultos y errores pasados pues en esta ocasión hasta Helga fue invitada.

-Es increíble ¿No Phoebs? ¿Porque de pronto la princesa me invita a alguna de sus fiestas sin que aparente ser alguien distinta o sin tener que colarme en sus fiestas? Es extraño si me preguntas ¿No crees?

-Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de la persona que en verdad eres y no la que tratas de aparentar todo el tiempo, Helga

-No digas tonterías Phoebe, yo soy así

-Hola chicas –Saludo Gerald -¿Cómo estas Phoebs? Oye nena quiero hablar contigo un momento ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

La oriental miro a su amiga quien bufo –Ve de una buena vez, sabes que de aquí no me moveré –Comento molesta pero divertida a la vez –Solo adviértele a Geraldo que se hacer una vasectomía como en el antiguo Egipto y no creo que le agrade

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y la rubia también rio mientras Gerald era arrastrado por Phoebe lejos de la rubia, quien suspiro una vez a solas.

-Helga –Esa voz, pidió por todos los cielos que la hubiera imaginado pero… -¿Puedo sentarme? –Pidió al no tener respuesta de la joven

-Es un país libre cabeza de balón –Dijo dejando a un lado su almuerzo, que en realidad no podía ser comible por nadie pues Miriam otra vez se equivocó y le volvió a dar crema para afeitar.

-Helga, lamento mucho lo del…

-Olvídalo, Arnold, no fue nada –Dijo fríamente la rubia mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Me perdonas entonces?

La rubia miro hacia abajo y solamente asintió levemente pero después agrego –Como sea

El rubio sonrió dulcemente aquellos gestos de la rubia, comenzaban a parecerle totalmente lindos y fascinantes y pese a que la rubia era algo pesada, comenzaba a sentir que realmente siempre tuvo la razón, puede ser dura al principio pero realmente es la más dulce y hermosa del mundo, pensó algo sorprendido por llegar a esa conclusión y se sonrojo ¿Qué sentía por ella?

-Si tomas una foto tal vez te dure más, Arnoldo –Comento incomoda siendo aún observada por el rubio quien desvió la mirada sonrojado

-Perdón…bueno ¿Iras a la fiesta de Rhonda?

-No lo sé…supongo –Comento la joven indecisa y nerviosa pero aparentando como siempre que le daba igual

-Bien…tal vez…quiero decir si tú quieres…puedes entonces…bueno… -Se tallo el cuello nervioso, Helga vio aquel acto y comenzó a sentir mariposas revoloteando por todo su ser, esos gestos le había visto como Arnold los hacia cuando estaba cerca de alguna chica que le gustaba ¿No podía ser que ella…? ¡Imposible, niña no estés fantaseando tonterías! Se decía ella misma molesta por creer algo que no era.

-Dilo ya Arnoldo

-Bueno…. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? –Soltó nervioso y sorprendido al igual que la rubia quien le miraba sorprendida _"¡¿Acabo de invitar a Helga G. Pataki a una fiesta?! ¡¿Acabo de invitar a mi abusadora personal a una fiesta conmigo?!"_ pensó desesperado comenzando a pensar que era mejor correr, huir de ahí antes de que Helga lo matara, pero…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sin aliento y sorprendida

-¿Qué si quieres ir con…?

-¿Es broma no? –Pregunto nerviosa y algo triste a la vez

-No…bueno si no quieres solo tienes que…. –Comenzaba a sentir esa familiar sensación de decepción y dolor cuando lo rechazaba la persona que le gustaba pero esta vez con mayor intensidad que hasta sintió que el aire le faltaba y comenzó a sudar, ¿Qué sentido tenia aquello? Helga era su abusadora personal desde el preescolar ¿Cómo era posible que le importara tanto? ¿Porque? _"Diablos"_ pensó

-Si quiero –Dijo la niña al ver que iba a irse

Arnold la miro sorprendido pero después sonrió dulcemente –Bien entonces paso a buscarte a las 6 ¿Esta bien?

-Si –Se sonrojo la rubia pero feliz por dentro

-Nos vemos

Solo asintió ya no sentía el piso, sentía que podía volar, que se iba a desmayar por la emoción de aquella invitación del rubio, comenzó a caminar hacia los baños de las niñas, tratando de no correr o saltar fuertemente mientras gritaba, aquella fiesta era una gran oportunidad de estar con su amado Arnold y lo mejor de todo, esta vez lo haría porque ambos así lo querían.

-¡Oh Arnold, mi amado cabeza de balón! ¿Sera que por fin la venda de tus hermosos ojos cayeron y ahora me ves tal y como soy en realidad? ¡Oh Arnold! Estoy tan feliz de que por fin me hayas invitado a salir, no puedo creerlo aún, Arnold me invito a salir, ¡Arnold me invito a la fiesta para ir con el! –Gritaba de felicidad ya dentro del baño cuando…

-Lo lamento Helga

-¡¿Lila?!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Arnold caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, no entendía muy bien ¿Qué fue en primer lugar lo que lo había llevado hasta la cafetería? Recordaba haber estado en el salón aun, pero lo más preocupante era ¡¿Cómo era posible que hubiera invitado a Helga G. Pataki al baile?! No la mejor pregunta era ¡¿porque diablos lo hizo?!

-¿Arnie? ¿Qué ocurre?

Gerald estaba saliendo por el otro pasillo cuando se lo topo, ya era típico verlo tan distraído pero ahora realmente lo veía muy distraído y como preocupado como si hubiera cometido un gran crimen.

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¡Acabo de invitar a Helga para que vaya conmigo a la fiesta de Rhonda! –soltó mas impresionado que antes

Gerald quedo helado ante tal declaración.

.

.

.

A lo lejos alguien más observaba la escena, sonrió maliciosamente pues aquello era una gran sorpresa pero realmente le ayudaría sin dudas a los planes que tenía con el cabeza de balón.

-Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba pero…creo que está bien –Susurro

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer mi nuevo fic**_

 _ **maca mil gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **sami tambien muchas gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando la historia ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias y no olviden dejar un review indicandome si les gusta y se aceptan sugerencias comentarios y mantecado de chocolate jejejej ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA FIESTA DE RHONDA II

**CAPITULO 3 UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE**

 _Es increíble como la vida va cambiando y a veces puedes encontrarte en el mejor momento de toda tu vida y al segundo después comiences a estar en una verdadera pesadilla, sea como sea únicamente deberíamos disfrutar los momento felices, los agradables y dejar de lado los momentos malos que bien si van formando parte de nuestro presente y formara nuestro pasado pero no tendría por qué formar nuestro futuro, algo que no se entiende desde un principio y es complicado comprenderlo con el paso de los años, aun la gente adulta tiende a seguir aferrada con los errores pasados, con malas decisiones que creemos que forman el futuro, tal vez el presente pero el futuro no…porque ese destino incierto y cruel, solo está en nuestras manos y en las decisiones que tomemos en este momento por eso hay que vivir el presente como si fuera el ultimo día, olvidar el pasado porque ya no tiene remedio errores pasados y construir un futuro lleno de las mejores decisiones sin cometer errores viejos y mejor cometer errores nuevos y seguir aprendiendo porque de esto se trata este camino hermoso, lúgubre y maravilloso llamado "vida"_

 _H.G.P_

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que invitaste a Helga G. Pataki a la fiesta?! –Gerald no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado miraba a Arnold como una especie de masoquista en aquel momento al invitar a su abusadora personal, a la persona que lo ha molestado y hecho de su vida un infierno todo este tiempo.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? –Dijo nervioso tapándole la boca

-¿Es enserio?

El rubio suspiro y asintió lentamente –No se…no sé porque lo hice, últimamente…me siento…extraño

-¿Cómo que extraño viejo? ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando Arnie? Dese hace días que te veo extraño para ser más exactos desde que salvamos el vecindario.

-Exactamente desde esa vez todo en mi mente ha estado…extraño

-¿quieres platicarme, viejo?

Arnold suspiro algo resignado y arrepentido por ocultarle la verdad a su mejor amigo –Claro pero no aquí Gerald

-Bien viejo entonces por ahora regresemos al salón

Ambos caminaron hacia el salón para regresar a clases, Arnold no podía concentrarse realmente en nada aun no comprendía bien del todo lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón pero sabía que desde hace mucho la rubia no era ya para el indiferente y no podía negar que la encontraba realmente interesante y hermosa pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Es por lo de Industrias Futuro? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba frente a la pelirroja quien aún le miraba entre amable y preocupada –Helga ¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro que si señorita perfección ¿Por qué no me encontraría bien? –Dijo tratando de dar media vuelta pero la pelirroja la detuvo, la rubia le miro sorprendida por el atrevimiento -¿Qué diablos…?

-Antes de que me digas algo Helga, solo quiero decirte que realmente no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal pero… -Suspiro –Desde hace unos días observo que Arnold esta algo extraño y… -Le miro, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que podía descifrar en los ojos del rubio y que al verlo hubo una mezcla de celos, de arrepentimiento pero también de felicidad, por Helga pues pese a todo sabía que la rubia se lo merecía y aunque apenas recién se daba cuenta que el rubio le gustaba algo no era como tal amor, como la rubia lo amaba. –Creo que Arnold está muy interesado en ti ¿No lo crees?

-¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso? –Dijo a la defensiva la rubia

-No ninguno, al contrario Helga, me alegra mucho en verdad, estoy realmente muy feliz por ti

-¿Por mí? Si como no –Dijo molestándose cada vez mas

-Claro que si ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-No te hagas Lila, te gusta Arnold y siempre fue así desde que llegaste a esta escuela

-Helga estoy segura que yo no fui quien puso eso en los baños –Dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido –Sabes bien que no fui yo

La rubia solo soltó un gruñido exasperada y le miro molesta –Bien fui yo –Murmuro

Lila solo sonrió amablemente –Sabes Helga, realmente desde que llegue me agradaste mucho, vi que eras una persona realmente amable, sincera y sobretodo una gran amiga, por eso guarde tu secreto, bueno creo que fue parte por lo que lo hice, pues yo realmente deseo ser tu amiga, y como amiga debía guardar un secreto que me fue revelado tan íntimo para ti –Sonrió mientras la rubia se sonrojaba –Nunca dije ni diré nada, al menos hasta que tú quieras Helga

La rubia le miro confundida y avergonzada bajo la mirada sin saber que decir –Yo…

-Helga en verdad deseo mucho que algún día seamos amigas y sinceramente me alegra que después de tanto que has hecho por Arnold, ahora ya este rindiendo frutos –sonrió sinceramente, la pequeña le miro sonrojada pero sonrió de igual forma, esas sonrisas contadas que la rubia solía tener solo con las personas realmente importantes para ella o que le agradaban.

-Gracias Lila

Ella sonrió -¿Nos vamos al salón juntas?

-Claro, pero no quiero que seas tan empalagosa hermana, aun debo mantener mi reputación –Dijo al ver que la pelirroja intentaba tomarle del brazo, a lo que la joven solo sonrió y asintió antes de seguirla

.

.

.

Era viernes por la tarde ya, Arnold se encontraba con Gerald platicando antes de que ambos fueran a la casa de los Pataki donde quedaron de ver a las chicas para llevarlas a la casa de Rhonda algo que Arnold realmente agradecía, pues aún estaba en schok al haber invitado a su abusadora personal a aquella fiesta.

-Bien viejo antes de irnos dime ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas lo del vecindario? ¿Cuándo nos ayudó voz ronca?

-¿Voz ronca? –Gerald pensó un poco en ello y después sonrió –Claro que recuerdo, ese tipo sí que fue de gran ayuda para nuestra misión saliera perfectamente bien

-Sí y… ¿Recuerdas que nunca supimos quién era realmente?

-Si –Dijo mirándolo suspicazmente -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno pues….yo si supe quién era voz ronca

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –Reclamo el moreno

-Buenos pues… porque no supe cómo reaccionar yo mismo en ese momento

-¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de la rubia…

-Phoebe hay algo que no te he dicho –Comento la joven suspirando resignadamente –Y quiero aprovechar que Lila también está aquí

La oriental se sorprendió al ver que la rubia llamaba por su nombre a la pelirroja pero no dijo nada ante este acontecimiento y prefirió enfocarse a su amiga -¿Qué es Helga?

-Bueno…pues ambas saben lo que siento por…bueno ustedes saben ¿No? Por cierta persona

-Mantecado –Murmuro Phoebe

-¿Mantecado? –Pregunto Lila confundida

-Si…Phoebe mantecado –Comento nerviosa –Es decir…a…Ar…

-Arnold –Completo la pelirroja comprendiendo

-Si en efecto lo sabemos ¿Qué hay de eso, Helga? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Pues verán…bueno… ¡Un momento! Phoebe ¿desde cuándo demonios lo sabes?

-¿Qué mantecado es Arnold? –Pregunto sonriendo –Desde hace mucho

-¿Hace cuánto exactamente? –Pregunto nerviosa la rubia

-Bueno pues desde que hace bastante tiempo en realidad pero no lo confirme hasta estar en cuarto año, pero desde preescolar lo intuía –Dijo la joven pensativa, la rubia abrió asombrada sus ojos sin saber que decir, Phoebe era su mejor amiga y es obvio que si la conocía bastante bien, mejor que nadie a decir verdad pero no esperaba que su más profundo secreto lo supiera ya desde hace tanto.

-Bien bueno, si…ya saben que es lo que siento pues…hace tiempo me dijiste ¿Cuándo se lo diría? Recuerdas Phoebs –La susodicha asintió sonriéndole –Bien pues…ya lo hice

-¡¿Qué?! –Ambas jóvenes le miraron asombradas -¿Cuándo? –Pregunto la pelirroja

-¿Cómo es que entonces actúan como si nada? –Dijo la oriental

-Bien les contare en un momento hermanas no sean impacientes, demonios

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno ¿recuerdan cuando salvamos al vecindario? Es decir Arnold y Gerald

Ambas asintieron -¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver eso? –Pregunto Phoebe

-Bien pues verán…yo les ayude pero no como Helga, si no como voz ronca

-¡¿Voz ronca?!

-Si así es, Lila, use una falsa identidad para poder ayudar a Arnold para que el vecindario no fuera destruido

-¿Helga, que es lo que paso?

-Bueno pues…

* * *

En la casa de huéspedes…

-¿Entonces tu supiste que voz ronca estaba en el mismo lugar que tú, cómo?

-Pues vi la silueta y entonces me acerque sigilosamente a él, le dije que no me iría hasta saber su verdadera identidad

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

* * *

-¿Cómo que hice Lila? Obviamente trate de que Arnoldo se alejara y no siguiera insistiendo con el tema de quien era yo, pero obvio conocen a Arnold y el muy idiota no se fue

-¿Entonces?

-Pues bien Phoebe lo siguiente fue que me resbale y…entonces

-¿Supo quién eras?

-En efecto, hermana

-¿Cómo lo tomo, Helga?

-Pues es obvio, Lila que no lo tomo nada bien

-¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, mi sorpresa fue igual que la tuya al ver a la persona menos esperada por mí frente a mis ojos, tratando de ayudarme

-¿Qué hizo ella, Arnie?

-Obviamente lo negó todo pero no quede satisfecho así que insistí hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué, que?

-Hasta que…ella me dijo la verdad…supongo

-¿Supones?

-Si pues…después se retractó o más bien…yo hice que se retractara

-No comprendo, Arnold, habla claro ¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno ella…me dijo que… -Se sentía incómodo suspiro –Dijo que me amaba

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

-Si, como lo oyen bien…se lo dije, le dije cuanto le amaba y cuanto había esperado ese momento en el que por fin nuestros corazones se unieran en uno mismo y comenzáramos a marcar nuestra historia eterna de amor por todos los cosmos y… -De pronto se dio cuenta de que había dejado llevarse por la emoción que aun sentía de ese momento y se calló abruptamente

-Bueno pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso, como es que actúan como si nada hubiera pasado, Helga?

-Porque quedamos que fue solo el calor del momento Phoebe

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

-Creo que fui un idiota Gerald

-Lamento decirte que si lo fuiste o…tal vez fuiste listo Arnold, pues estar con tu abusadora personal es de locos y masoquistas

-Gerald

-Es la verdad viejo pero a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver? Bueno es decir, invitaste a Helga solo por lo que "supuestamente siente por ti", viejo eso no está bien pues si en verdad era verdad ella…

-Ya no es por ella, Gerald, no lo entiendes creo que…creo que ella me agrada…quiero decir tal vez me agrada mas de lo que pienso…a veces creo que ella me gusta, gusta en verdad

-Definitivamente viejo, estás loco

El rubio le miro severamente pero no dijo más. –Llegaremos tarde ¿Vamos?

-Si viejo

.

.

.

Al cabo de casi una hora estaban llegando a la casa de Rhonda, las chicas usaban una falda que les llegaba arriba de las rodillas pero no era tan corta, Helga usaba una blusa rosa pálida y una chaqueta de color mezclilla con tenis rosas, con una coleta de lado y aretes rosas, desde que Arnold la vio salir de la casa Pataki no pudo dejar de verla un solo minuto.

-Arnie, deberías de dejar de estar embobado con ella, hermano date cuenta es un suicidio, un crimen que te fijes en Helga G. Pataki –Comento el chico algo exasperado por la actitud de este pero el rubio estaba descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento o mas bien afirmando sus sentimientos, pues desde días atrás se había dado cuenta de que Helga no era para él solo una amiga, o al menos ya no la veía como tal o es que tal vez nunca la vio como tal, si recordaba tiempo atrás, él siempre quiso ser su amigo, porque de una forma se sintió atraído hacia ella, pero ¿atracción? No es eso cuando alguien te gusta, Helga no era mala en el fondo era buena y amable, simpática y hermosa, él lo sabía y siempre fue así, entonces ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba hacia ella? O más bien ¿Qué cambio dentro de él?

En aquel momento Rhonda comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la pista del salón donde estaban todos, Helga estaba platicando con Lila y Phoebe, Arnold estaba cerca de ellas al igual que Gerald, ellos había estado sirviendo ponche bueno en realidad Gerald porque Arnold solo miraba a Helga.

-Bueno…Hola chicos buenas noches –Saludo Rhonda ya con el micrófono en la mano –Espero que se la estén pasando bien en mi fiesta pero ahora necesito su atención de todos –Todos guardaron silencio y la observaron con excepción de cierta rubia que rodo los ojos molesta por la interrupción de la pelinegra –Bien hay algo que deseo decir y más que nada para ayudar no piensen mal de mí, pero ha llegado a mis oídos que ciertos no son del todo honestos con nosotros

-¡¿A qué te refieres Rhonda, ya dilo para poder regresar a comer a gusto?! –Exclamo Harold

-Bien, después del agradable comentario de nuestro compañero obeso, continuare

-¡Hey no soy obeso!

-Bueno, Helga cariño esto se trata de ti, pero antes de proseguir déjame decirte que ese look te queda muy bien, muchas chicas que están aquí presentes me han preguntado si yo te ayude a ese cambio, pero quiero decirles que el mérito no es mío, si no de su hermana Olga según mis fuentes, pero quiero darte el recado de muchos Helga y lamentan decirte que ni con toda esa apariencia más amigable por así decirlo, podrá hacerte merecedora al corazón de algún chico, es mas no creas que por ese cambio de ropa y apariencia obtendrás lo que deseas.

-¡Esta vez si has sacado tu pase al infierno gratis princesa! –Exploto la rubia, tratando de ir para donde ella estaba pero Phoebe y Lila la sujetaron fuertemente

-Vamos Helga, vez como aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda

-¡Suficiente te matare!

-Ah que vulgar eres, pero antes de que suelten a la bestia mis queridas domadoras –Dijo refiriéndose a Lila y Phoebe quienes comenzaban a gruñir igual que Helga -¿A quién no saben quién es el verdadero domador de Helga G. Pataki? ¿Desean saberlo? ¿Adivinan quién es?

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, algunos de los bromistas como Harold y compañía comenzaron a decir nombres al azar y bromear sobre el asunto, pero Helga parecía a punto de colapsar y Arnold tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso y sobre todo estaba comenzando a sentirse más molesto que nunca por lo que Rhonda estaba haciendo pero no era la única, pudo darse cuenta de que Nadine y Sheena sonreían a su lado lo cual era increíble ellas eran siempre indefensivas y lo más extraño comenzaron a aparecer chicas de otros grupos y grados que el solo conocía de vista.

-¿En verdad crees que alguien como él se fijara en ti alguna vez? –Pregunto una joven pelirroja que Arnold reconoció al instante y se sorprendió al ver a Ruth en aquella fiesta –Es increíble que pensaras eso, cuando el solo se fija en gente buena como yo por ejemplo

-Me permites, querida pero yo estoy hablando –Dijo Rhonda quitándole el micrófono de nuevo –Bien ¿quieres saber quién es? ¿Qué tal si tú misma se lo dices Helga? Estoy totalmente segura que Arnold no será tan grosero como lo serias tú, querida –Sonrió maliciosamente

Arnold quedo en schok por segunda vez en aquella semana ¿Eso quería decir…?

-¡No se dé qué diablos hablas, Rhonda! –Dijo molesta la rubia tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos

-Por favor basta de engaños, Helga, se perfectamente bien que amas a Arnold, yo misma te escuche una vez y Nadine me ayudo a confirmarlo –Saco un pequeño libro rosa muy parecido a…Arnold por instinto volteo a verla al ver el libro, pudo ver su sorpresa y como fugazmente su mirada se llenaba de vergüenza y después pasaba a furia pura, bajo un poco la mirada pero estaba molesta -¡Oh mi querido ángel de cabellos dorados! Si tan solo pudieras mirar a través de toda esta farsa, de toda esta manta de engaños que utilizo para que no te des cuenta de mis sentimientos tan profundos y sinceros hacia a ti, odio como a veces soy pero es porque no quiero ser lastimada sé que jamás podrás posar tus ojos verdes esmeraldas como estanques donde quiero bañarme todos los días, en mí, pues no soy realmente la chica perfecta para ti… blablá bla…sinceramente siempre tuya Arnold mi amado y eterno amor imposible, Helga G. Pataki, bueno ¿Qué dices a eso Helga?

Todos estallaron en risas antes de que Rhonda pudiera terminar, Phoebe miro a Helga quien no las miraba solo miraba el suelo y apretaba los puños, Lila sabía que Helga estaba por irse encima de Rhonda por eso no la soltaba pese a que podía sentir que la rubia estaba llegando al límite.

-¿Tu que dices Arnold? ¿Quieres decirle algo a Helga?

Arnold miro entre avergonzado y molesto a la pelinegra quien se dirigió a el, solo pudo recibir el cuaderno que le ofreció esta al acercarse –Esto es tuyo pero realmente no te lo recomiendo es tan cursi, Arnold y además siendo honestos debe de ser repugnante para ti, saber que alguien como Helga está enamorada de ti

Helga estaba más que molesta, estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, Arnold no la miraba en aquel momento pero podía observar su mirada estaba perdida, seguramente estaba pensando en lo asqueroso que era saber que aquello que ella había dicho era verdad y que ella había sido una total cobarde al retractarse aquella vez y además que le mintió, le mintió al decir que había sido mentira y ahora si seguramente obtendría una respuesta definitiva, aquel día era su ultimo día, día en el que Helga G. Pataki fue enterrada, enterrada para no volver jamás, al menos ella comenzaba a sentirse así…muerta en vida, pues su vida terminaba en aquel momento solo deseaba eso…la muerte y con ella el olvido de tan humillante situación.

-¿Responderás algo Arnold? Aunque todos sabemos que dirás, es obvio que no y que mejor muerto antes de que estar con ella no es así ¿Arnold?

Rhonda le dio el micrófono –Díselo anda, Arnold, es el momento de tu respuesta y hasta venganza por todos estos años de humillación y "odio" por parte de ella

Arnold lo tomo pero no estaba bien, estaba más confundido ¿Helga lo amaba entonces? ¿Todo fue verdad? ¿Por qué le daba tanto gusto? ¿El entonces si la quería o era más que eso? –Yo…bueno… -Trato de ver a Helga pero esta estaba volteada y no le veía pero estaba echa piedra al oír que el trataba de darle una respuesta –Yo…

-¡No necesitas decir nada Arnold! –Exclamo tratando de sonar normal -¡Pide por tu vida Rhonda porque ahora si estas muerta! –Dijo zafándose de Lila y saltando como una leona sobre la pelinegra, como defendiendo su territorio, la joven solo alcanzo a gritar fuertemente antes de caer al suelo

-¡Helga! –Gritaron Arnold y Phoebe tratando de acercarse

-¡Esta vez no sales viva princesa! –Dijo lanzándole puñetazos por el rostro y está jalándole la cola de lado que llevaba pero no le importaba

-¡Basta Helga! –Phoebe recibió un manotazo por parte de esta y fue lanzada a un lado en el suelo, Gerald se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse

-¡Helga por favor detente! –Arnold la tomo del brazo la rubia sintió un escalofrió pero trato de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y le empujo suavemente pero el rubio no se dio por vencido –Basta por favor –Dijo ya más suave jalándola del brazo pero en ese momento Rhonda molesta por todo, la empujo fuertemente para caer encima de ella y comenzar nuevamente la guerra, Arnold también cayó a un lado pero cuando vio que Helga se ponía de pie junto a Rhonda para volver a pelear, esta ultima la empujo lo más fuerte que pudo y Helga cayo de bruces contra una mesa que contenía un gran florero que cayó en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Helga ¡ -El grito que más se escuchó en el salón, fue el de Arnold, quien en aquel momento sintió que la vida se le iba al ver a Helga en aquella situación, tan frágil y tan indefensa, entonces comprendió, sus sentimientos eran claros y nunca antes los había sentido, fue un total ciego al no darse cuenta que siempre tuvo a la persona indicada para estar a su lado frente a él.

La rubia escucho el grito de sus amigos y sobretodo el de Arnold, -Arnold –Susurro su nombre o al menos eso pensó, lo necesitaba porque estaba cayendo en una profunda oscuridad que la abrazaba de manera imponente y sin dejarle salida alguna invitándola al paraíso de las sombras.

.

.

.

-Perfecto –Susurro aquella persona viendo desde lejos la escena –Gracias Rhonda Llyod

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores,_**

 ** _bien no llegue a mi meta pero les dejo este capitulo mientras tanto espero que les guste_**

 ** _mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Maca, espero que te guste y ¡Feliz cumpleaños! espero que te la estes pasando muy bien aun, jejeje aunque debemos festejar todos los dias pues cada que despertamos es una nueva oportunidad de poder vivir y disfrutarla al lado de nuestros seres queridos, por eso agradecerle a dios todo y cada uno de nuesttros dias el permitirnos seguir en este mundo y poder hacer las cosas que nos gustan tanto gracias a el, espero que hoy y siempre disfrutes de buena salud, felicidad y amor lo mas importante y escencial para vivir ;D_**

 ** _bueno espero que tengan un hermoso jueves y viernes ya, jejeje mañana actualizare mas ;D_**

 ** _saludos buenas noches_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA FAMILIA PATAKI I

**CAPITULO 4 ADIOS INVISIBILIDAD**

* * *

 _Es tan gracioso como la vida nos va dando vueltas y vueltas hasta lograr que las piezas del rompecabezas se acomoda, pero a veces la manera en que lo hace no es la más adecuada o la mejor, no es el modo en que la gente debería tomar conciencia y ver que sus actos anteriores no eran los mejores, pero es tan extraña y graciosa como el destino, como nuestras decisiones e impulsos llegan a tener consecuencias graves en nuestra persona o en alguien más._

 _Es duro cuando un padre o ambos padres se dan cuenta de sus errores cuando la vida les amenaza con arrebatarles aquello que realmente les importaba pero que jamás miraron por tener otro tesoro más brillante para ellos, porque en realidad todo ser humano es brillante y valioso por el simple hecho de ser él y ser único en el mundo._

 _Es sorprendente como aquellas consecuencias cambian vidas y formas de pensar, pero más sorprendente es que cambie tu propia vida de un modo que anteriormente hubieras dado todo por ello pero ahora que lo tienes, solo sientas inseguridad y extraño cuando ni siquiera recuerdas que era lo que deseabas ¿Qué era lo que anhelabas? Pero extrañamente sabes en algún momento que eso era ¿Cómo? No lo sé estoy hecha una maraña de dudas y extrañas sensaciones hacia los demás que…no sé qué diablos ocurre, solo sé que la vida nos juega en ocasiones realmente cruelmente y más cuando…te provoca tener un papel en blanco de tu vida y ver que la invisibilidad por fin se fue, pero ni siquiera recordar que era lo que deseabas…todo es extraño pero por ahora…adiós máscaras, la invisibilidad se ha ido._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el hospital, esperando noticias de Helga, la mayoría había quedado asustados y en shock al ver a la brabucona de su generación tan frágil y con sangre en su cabeza, al parecer el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que pudo pensar Arnold en el momento que la vio, pero no se movería de ahí hasta estar seguro que ella estaría bien.

-En verdad lamentamos todo esto señores Pataki –Decía el señor Lloyd, pero Bob Pataki estaba enloquecido que simplemente le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Si mi hija…le pasa algo terrible y usted sabe a qué me refiero –Dijo sin atreverse a decir la palabra –Me encargare de que su pequeño mounstro lo pague caro –Sentencio mirando a Rhonda quien se encontraba detrás de sus padres

-Fue un accidente –Dijo la señora Lloyd

-Accidente o no, mi hija está dentro de esa sala inconsciente, todo por culpa de su hija –Dijo Miriam mirando molesta a la familia Lloyd

-Nosotros pagaremos todos los gastos y…

-¡Más le vale! Es lo mínimo que deben hacer y hacernos el favor de educar mejor a su hija… -Bob se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla

-Su hija tampoco es un pan de dulce, señores Pataki, Rhonda muchas veces… -Decía la señora Lloyd cuando fue interrumpida por un gruñido de Bob Pataki

-¡No lo compare señora, esta vez las agresiones de su hija fueron más lejos que lo que Helga pudo decirles alguna vez!

-¡Si pero su hija….!

-¡Basta por favor! –Arnold se había acercado –Ahorita no es momento de discutir, Señor Pataki ahorita…solo importa que Helga se ponga bien y ustedes estén con ella, señores Lloyd, Rhonda fue quien comenzó todo y no es la primera vez que molesta a Helga –Soltó, estaba cansado y también molesto por lo ocurrido, además debía poner un fin a esa discusión, Helga no estaría bien aunque se golpearan unos a otros, eso no ayudaría en su salud.

-Familiares de la señorita Helga Pataki

-¡Yo…nosotros somos sus padres, dígame doctor! ¡¿Cómo está mi niña?!

-Tranquilo, señor Pataki, ella está ya estable, tuvimos que cocer la pequeña herida que fue ocasionada con el golpe y tal vez tenga dolor de cabeza por unos días.

-¿Ya despertó? –Arnold intervino en la conversación, ya que Helga desde el incidente hasta que llegaron al hospital no había despertado.

-No, pequeño, ahora duerme pero les aseguro que cuando lo haga no estará de muy buen humor –Comento el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero será normal pues tendrá dolor como les comente

-¿Podemos llevárnosla, ya? –Pregunto Miriam aliviada

-No, señores, debe estar en observación

-¿Observación? Pero dijo que ella está bien ¿No? –Dijo preocupado Bob

-Si señores, pero fue un golpe en la cabeza que realmente aún no sabemos que pueda dejar de secuelas, realmente lo lamento pues puede tener desde problemas para recordar cómo hacer algo o hasta algo más grave como alguna de sus funciones dejen de reaccionar, recordemos que la mente es quien controla todo el cuerpo humano. –Comento tranquilamente algo que está poniendo nervioso y molesto a Bob –Además que ha estado inconsciente desde que recibió el golpe, hace un momento susurro algo…no entendí muy bien pero creo que era un nombre, tal vez los llamaba por lo que dejare que pasen pero solamente ustedes –Dijo el hombre señalando a sus padres, era lógico pensó Arnold –Cuando despierte hare más estudios sobre su cabeza para asegurarme y después podrán llevársela.

-Bien

-Por aquí –Los guio hacia las habitaciones del fondo, Arnold supo que era hora de irse, mañana volvería pero por ahora no podía ni verla ni hacer nada, pero se iba tranquilo al saber que ella estaba bien ya.

.

.

.

En un pequeño cuarto oscuro de la casa de huéspedes, se encontraba un hombre en las sombras mientras miraba alrededor y tomaba el teléfono esperando no ser escuchado.

-¿Hola? –Se escuchó el saludo poco cordial al otro lado del teléfono –Si…no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo como me dijo…hice exactamente todo lo que me pidió…si ella ya está…no…solo fue al hospital –Se escucharon gritos al otro lado de la línea –Arnold, está bien, como usted me dijo no…yo…no lo hizo una de sus compañeras…si…gracias señor, claro nos vemos

El hombre colgó y suspiro mientras se recargaba en el sofá, se pudo observar que tenía un tipo de dije colgado del cuello…despedía un color rojo intenso, en aquel momento abrió los ojos y…sorprendentemente estos también eran del mismo color que el dije.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente los padres de la rubia se encontraban en aquella habitación, el doctor les había avisado que Helga había despertado esa mañana algo confundida y asustada y que tal vez verlos le ayudaría a dejar de sentir aquella sensación de desprotección pero al parecer no había sido de gran ayuda, la rubia estaba con la mirada perdida mientras él la examinaba.

-¿Helga sabes en que año estamos?

La rubia miro distraídamente a sus padres y respondió lentamente –En el 2009

-Bien ¿Qué mes es?

-Estamos en Octubre

-¿Qué día es?

La rubia quedo algo estupefacta y parecía pensar en que día estaban… -¿Es lunes? –Miro insegura a sus padres esperando que estuviera en lo correcto, pero ellos se miraban entre ellos algo confundidos y preocupados.

-¿Día?

La rubia se tomó la cabeza en señal de desesperación –No…no lo sé…no ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Basta! –Cerró los ojos y de inmediato Bob se acercó a ella para protegerla mirando molesto al doctor.

-Ya basta –Susurro

-Señor Pataki es conveniente que ella responda, Helga ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos? –La rubia abrió los ojos y miro a sus padres, asintió lentamente – ¿Quiénes son?

-Mis…padres

-¿Sabes sus nombres?

-Si

El doctor le hizo señal de que prosiguiera

-Bob y Miriam Pataki

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si

-¿Cuántos y sus nombres? –Hacia anotaciones

-Una, se llama –Pensó un momento, le costaba mucho recordar –Olga…Pataki

-Bien, ¿Tienes amigos, amigas, novio?

-Amiga…creo que su nombre es…es Phoebs –Susurro más para sí que para los demás

-¿Es la única?

-Creo…que si –No estaba nada segura, aquello la estaba poniendo más de nervios y más porque sentía un gran vacío, como si algo realmente importante hubiera desaparecido y no sabía que era lo que había perdido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Helga… -Susurro mientras abría los ojos ante la desesperación –Pataki, no recuerdo bien si tengo otro nombre

-¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza –Dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Algo más?

-No

-Dime ¿Ves bien?

-Eso creo

-Debemos hacerle estos análisis –Dijo dirigiéndose a los padres –Hay cosas que olvido, no estoy seguro ahora si hay más pero como verán no recuerda algunos detalles de su vida, lo cual no me agrada pero puede ser hasta cierto punto normal que este algo desorientada, sugirió hacerle los estudios y después que se la lleven a casa y hagan lo posible para que haga su rutina de vida como siempre, tal vez así se sienta mejor y poco a poco regrese a la normalidad y por favor llévenla con mi hermana es una psicóloga especializada en niños, Elena Bliss –Entrego la tarjeta –Créanme le hará bien a ella.

El matrimonio solo asintió y esperaron a que terminaran los estudios de Helga para llevársela a casa.

.

.

.

Arnold se dirigió a la recepcionista al llegar al hospital no veía por ningún lado a los Pataki y tal vez era porque se le había hecho tarde, realmente tuvo una mala noche y pesadillas constantes lo habían acosado todo el tiempo donde Helga estaba cayendo en aquel abismo, desde donde le gritaba, el deseaba ayudarla pero jamás la alcanzaba.

-Buen día, ¿Podría darme informes sobre Helga Geraldine Pataki?

La enfermera busco en su lista y le sonrió avergonzada –Ella salió hace una hora con sus padres.

-Oh, gracias de todas formas –Susurro triste

 _"_ _Esperaba poder verla pero, si sus padres ya se la llevaron es porque está mucho mejor, eso me alegra"_ pensó feliz

.

.

.

-¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora Miriam? –Habían dejado a la rubia en su alcoba mientras ellos hablaban en la suya

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, tú tienes un problema con las pastillas y el alcohol

-Las pastillas son para relajarme y lo otro…solo es para tranquilizar mis nervios y….no lo hago siempre

-Miriam por favor, Helga y yo siempre te encontramos durmiendo en el sofá, después de tus borracheras nocturnas, necesitas ayuda

-No…no la necesito

-No podremos con todo, ella nos necesita y siendo honestos la vida que llevaba no era para una niña –Su semblante se volvió sombrío y triste –Ella necesita un ambiente más sano, siempre lo necesito

Miriam bajo la mirada avergonzada –También la quiero ¿Sabes? Es mi hija al final de cuentas…

-Entonces comienza a demostrarlo, por ahora iras con esta persona –Le dio una tarjeta –Ella te puede ayudar

Miriam la tomo y se quedó observándola mientras Bob salía de su habitación y se dirigía al de Helga de donde salió en aquel momento un grito, inmediatamente ambos fueron.

-¿Qué ocurre Helga?

Cuando entraron vieron a la rubia asustada observando aun lo que había al final de su ropero, no supo porque pero mintió –Nada…es que…bueno yo…lo siento

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? –Bob se agacho hasta estar a su altura, aquello era muy extraño pensó la rubia

-Es que…vi una araña pero…creo que la espante porque ya no está –Comento cerrando la puerta del armario

-¡Oh menos mal que se fue! –Exclamo Miriam –Mi niña ¿quieres comer algo en específico esta tarde? E incluso podemos ir a comer ¿Verdad Bob?

-Por supuesto pero será como tú digas, Helga

 _"_ _¿Me llamo por mi nombre?"_ pensó emocionada –Bueno ¿Qué tal una hamburguesa? De esas que me gustan tanto –Comento feliz

-Bien allá iremos entonces –Tomo un suéter de la rubia –Pero debes abrigarte hace algo de aire –Comento Miriam feliz

-Bien…gracias mama –Dijo sonriendo como nunca, algo que sus padres no pudieron dejar de observar, Bob también sonrió aun sorprendido por la actitud de Helga, tal vez solo tal vez aquello estaría bien y ahora todo sería diferente.

.

.

.

Arnold se había dado por vencido al no encontrar a nadie en la casa Pataki, tal vez habían decidido ir a otro lado, sea como sea decidió que lo mejor era volver a su casa, al ingresar encontró a sus abuelos preocupados por algo pero no le dijeron nada o al menos esa fue su impresión cuando los observo pero tampoco quiso preguntar, estaba tan preocupado por Helga que tal vez había sido su imaginación.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches, cariño –Bob le dio un beso antes de que esta subiera, provocando el sonrojo de su hija, ella solo asintió y murmuro un buenas noches.

Había pasado toda la tarde con ellos, aun se sentía extraña, si recordaba a sus padres pero la última vez que ella estuvo con ellos o al menos eso recordaba de todo, era que sus padres la hacían a un lado por Olga, la última vez paso, ellos se fueron a cenar con ella cuando volvió de viaje y ella fue invisible totalmente invisible para ellos pues ni siquiera le avisaron, ahora…todo era diferente.

No recordaba bien del todo a Olga pero con las fotos logro recordar pequeños lapsos que había pasado con ella pero aun así la sentía como una total extraña, no recordaba su voz, aquello era extraño según sus padres ella había estado hace un mes con ellos.

Muchas partes de su vida había olvidad, no recordaba todas las navidades, no recordaba quien la llevaba a la escuela, ni siquiera si iba, se sentía tan mal, solo mentía diciendo si, o diciendo cosas que recordaba tratando de encajarlas con las que le preguntaban, tal vez esa maña de mentir y decir que todo está bien lo tenía desde antes, tal vez porque siempre se sentía desplazada por Olga, pero no recordaba desde cuando les mentía.

Luego esa cosa pegajosa en su armario, tenía forma de balón, volvió a ingresar y miraba aquella extraña y chistosa cosa, era un rostro ¿pero porque diablos hizo algo así? Lo tomo y lo deposito en la bolsa de plástico que había preparado, también vio que tenía varios libros pero no los vio, supuso que eran de la escuela, solo los llevo a su estante y los acomodo.

Toco su cabeza el dolor volvía a presentarse, seguramente el medicamento había perdido su efecto, se miró en el espejo y vio la venda que traía, -No recuerdo –Susurro -¿Cómo me hice esto? –Trato de pensar algo pero todo era imposible era como si hubiera una gran hoja en blanco en su mente, donde todo había sido borrado y no hubiera copias de donde sacar todos esos recuerdos.

Suspiro pesadamente –Mejor dormiré –Comento y se fue a la cama

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó y tomo lo primero que encontró, solo quería salir un rato había tanto que ver y reconocer aquella ciudad donde supuestamente había vivido toda su corta vida pero que ella no recordaba bien del todo, en realidad no recordaba nada.

-¿A dónde vas cariño? –Bob estaba en la sala mirando el periódico

-Buen día, papa –Saludo sonriéndole –Quería caminar un poco

-No creo que sea conveniente, ¿Qué tal si te pierdes?

-No pasara, Bob – _"¿Qué acabo de decirle? ¿Acaso le dije Bob?"_ Pensó algo asustada pero a la vez sentía una extraña sensación pero la confusión estaba llegando al límite, sentía que podía explotar en desesperación nuevamente.

-Iré contigo, de cualquier modo tengo que ir a la tienda, vamos –La tomo de la mano al salir y camino con ella hasta la tienda, no era eso lo que la rubia esperaba pero realmente disfruto el aire fresco que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, como dándole la bienvenida.

Salieron del supermercado que estaba cerca con unas cuantas bolsas que Bob traía, ella pensaba en que deseaba ir al parque o caminar más, tal vez sentarse y contemplar el paisaje. –Papa –Él la volteó a ver –En verdad quisiera…caminar un rato más, ya vi el camino a casa.

El hombre suspiro –Bien pero por favor…no te quedes tan tarde aquí –Saco unos billetes de su cartera y se los ofreció, ella miro algo confundida pero a la vez imaginaba porque se los daba –Cómprate un helado, mi niña y puedes comerlo en el parque que está cerca –Le señalo donde era el camino –Si necesitas algo marca a este número –Le dio el teléfono apuntado en un papel

-Gracias –Susurro atareada por la información dio media vuelta y se fue alejando de su padre.

 _"_ _¡¿Porque diablos no recuerdo todo?! ¡¿Porque estos baches blancos en mi mente?! ¡¿Porque?!"_ pensó desesperada y comenzó a dejar de caminar, ahora corría por las calles de Hillwood, hasta que se pasó la calle sin fijarse y un automóvil comenzó a tocarle fuertemente, sintió como una persona la sujetaba con fuerza y minutos después caían al suelo.

-¡¿Helga?! –Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar su nombre, se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda, que la miraban con preocupación y abrió los ojos sorprendida, era idéntico al…al que tenía en su cuarto, la cabeza, los ojos y…todo lo demás, era él. -¿Estas bien? –El había ido a la casa Pataki para verla y fue una suerte que cruzara apenas por ahí, así pudo evitar un accidente más grande, pero comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que esta le examinaba con sus hermosos ojos azules inmensos como el mar, que pasaban de sorpresa a confusión.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Quién eres? Yo no te conozco –Dijo la rubia -¿Porque sabes mi nombre? Responde ¿Quién eres?

Arnold quedo en schok, eso no podía ser, no podía ser verdad, seguramente estaba en una pesadilla, en la peor pesadilla de todas, deseaba gritar y despertar, que Helga dijera que había caído en otras de sus bromas, que era un tonto como siempre pero…veía esa sincera mirada de confusión que le gritaba…esto es verdad…ahora ¿Quién sería el invisible para quién?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un capitulo nuevo de este fic, espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **disculpen si me equivoco en algo de lo que dice el doc, pero no soy realmente doctora jejej pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ;D mas que equivocarme si no se explicarlo jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por suss hermosos reviews y por leer mi fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 LA FAMILIA PATAKI II

**CAPITULO 5 UNA NUEVA HELGA**

* * *

 _A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos enfrente hasta que el destino insensible y cruel nos lo arrebata, aunque ¿realmente es el destino? Tal vez si fuéramos diferentes, si reaccionáramos distinto en el momento y lugar precisos, tal vez jamás deberíamos perder absolutamente nada, pero… ¿Quién puede predecir el futuro? Nadie_

 _Realmente no es una gran ciencia el saber ciertas cosas, aun cuando estemos ciegos al principio si nos damos cuenta, si tan solo pusiéramos atención a aquellas cosas o momentos que dejamos pasar de largo…tal vez así…por aquellas fracciones de segundos, tal vez solo tal vez las cosas serían distintas._

 _El amor es incertidumbre a veces pero no es complicado, realmente quien lo complica somos nosotros mismos, el amor es un sentimiento simple, dulce, maravilloso y extraordinario cuando lo sentimos, por eso es ese dicho el amor se siente no se piensa, por eso debemos dar una respuesta si lo sentimos, aunque a veces haya sido algo extraño la demostración de afectos, aunque si lo pensáramos de otro modo, ¿Quién rayos dedica tanto tiempo de su vida a prestarle tanta atención a otra persona? Aunque sea para molestarla, realmente creo que siempre lo supe, pero nunca quise verlo y ahora…tal vez…ya es tarde._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Aquellos zafiros azules tan hermosos e intensos como el mar, aun me miraban de reojo mientras caminábamos bajo la lluvia para resguardarnos en Slaussen's, suspire tratando de controlar mi dolor.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del lugar le sonreí de manera dulce y paciente -¿quieres una malteada como siempre, Helga?

Ella me miro aun con más desconfianza, pero se veía un poco confundida –No re…bueno no se cual sea –Dijo avergonzada

Le sonreí aún más –No te preocupes seguro que cuando la pruebes, recordaras porque te gustaba tanto –Ella solo asintió

Cuando tomamos asiento, ella se entretuvo un momento con su malteada, algo que me sorprendía era que hubiera recordado con exactitud como la había pedido aquella vez que se hizo pasar por ciega, realmente el ciego era yo, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de su broma y más aún, como no pude darme cuenta de que disfrutaba ella estar a mi lado?

-Oye… -Me llamo aquella hermosa voz que tanto había extrañado esas horas que había pasado en el hospital y que estaba tan preocupado por ella, desvié la mirada de la ventana para poder ponerle atención -¿Cómo es que me conoces?

-Ya te lo dije, Helga, somos compañeros de la escuela, desde prescolar para ser más exactos –Dije paciente, aunque ya se lo había dicho como 3 veces desde que caímos al suelo.

-Ah –Dijo ella mirando ahora la lluvia –No había visto la lluvia –Comento mientras miraba admirada el cielo que pese a la lluvia, se podía ver el sol en él.

-Más bien no la recuerdas ¿No?

-Si –Dijo ella suspirando –Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo y…por eso iba así y no…no me fije –Observe como se avergonzaba –Papa me dijo como cruzar las calles y…bueno…yo…gracias –Murmuro más roja, creo que aquello no había cambiado, aun le costaba ser ella misma y amable ya que después tuvo una posición más fría y ruda, como solía serlo

Sonreí pero no dije nada. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Me pregunto sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos, sentí dolor al escuchar su pregunta, no me recordaba, ni siquiera mi nombre, se supone que era importante para ella ¿Cómo olvido todo?

Hice una mueca de dolor que trate de ocultar –Arnold

-Arnold –Murmuro creo que para recordarlo, no lo sé. –Bueno creo que…debo ir a casa –Comento terminando la malteada y comiéndose la cereza –Gracias nuevamente o…como sea –Comento mirándome con una tímida sonrisa

-Espera –La detuve tomándola de la mano algo que ella vio sorprendida y debo decir algo molesta –Te acompañare

-No

-Debo asegurarme que llegas bien a tu casa

-Puedo irme sola

-Por favor –Le mire suplicante ante su mirada llena de molestia, sabía que ella estaba molesta y confundida, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola menos con lo que paso hace poco y de no haber estado yo… no quiero ni pensarlo

-Bien pero… -Se soltó de mi agarre –No me toques por favor…no me gusta –Dijo dando media vuelta, sin percatarse de que me estaba lastimando su indiferencia, ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa Pataki, ya había dejado de llover, entonces guarde mi paraguas y ella admiraba el cielo, parecía perdida en aquel hermoso paisaje que ofrecía en aquel momento la naturaleza.

-Bien llegamos –Comente sonriendo ante la imagen tierna que tenía frente a mí.

-Si ya se –Dijo sarcásticamente sin mirarme –Nos vemos después Armando –Dijo mientras subía los escalones, dejándome confundido

-Es… -Cerro la puerta –Arnold –Susurre a la nada, suspire mientras daba media vuelta y me iba a mi casa.

Aquello era peor que aquella vez que tuvo amnesia durante dos días, esto era mucho…mucho peor, porque ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así? Mejor aún ¿Cuánto tiempo lo soportaría?

.

.

.

Desde la ventana observe aquel niño con cabeza de balón marcharse de mi casa, era extraño ¿Porque tenía una figura idéntica a él en mi armario? Cuando me miro…esa mirada me provocaba algo pero no sabía bien que era, era como si algo importante que sabía referente a esa persona hubiera desaparecido por completo, era peor que una hoja en blanco…era mucho peor que no recordar mi cuarto. Suspire y mi padre me observo

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Nada –Dije en automático, no pensé que mi padre me estuviera observando porque estaba el televisor prendido, tenía un recuerdo de él frente al televisor y yo tratando de llamar su atención pero…nada

-Helga –Se puso de pie para estar a mi lado –Cariño, sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo pero… -Sus ojos eran cristalinos, parecía…me sorprendió –Todo será diferente, me esforzare y quiero que sepas que…te amo mi niña, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y mi tesoro

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y solo deje que me abrazara, mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por mi mejilla.

-Mis amores –Miriam llego hasta nosotros, lucia muy diferente a mis recuerdos y sonreía dulcemente –Hice una comida rica para que recuperes las fuerzas Helga, mañana tienes escuela y debes comer bien –Dijo como si fuera algo normal, aquello me asustaba –Vamos cariño.

Comimos tranquilamente, me sentía como una extraña en aquel cuerpo, como cuando estuve con… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Es increíble que lo haya olvidado, pensé exasperada de mi misma, bueno como cuando estuve con él, me sentía rara, ellos sabían cosas que yo ignoraba y me trataban diferente o eso pensaba de ese niño, pero mis padres estaba segura que las cosas no eran igual, pues no recordaba la última vez que pasaran un día entero dedicado a mí y a lo que me pasaba, o que me llamara por mi nombre mi padre, siempre había sido invisible y ahora el no serlo me asustaba.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me puso de nuevo lo primero que encontré de mi armario y me hice el mismo peinado desde el otro día, una coleta de lado y vi un moño rosa, el cual tome y lo coloque alrededor de mi cabello, los aretes que Miriam me había dado el día anterior y después baje lentamente llevando un lindo vestido color rosa con azul que me llegaba a la rodilla, tenía una cinta que rodeaba mi cintura y con botones en la parte de arriba con escote en círculo.

-Buenos días cariño –Miriam estaba en la cocina, realmente me sentía cada vez más extraña y a punto de explotar, la ignore. –Prepare tu almuerzo –Me dio mi lonchera lo cual me trajo un recuerdo desagradable, suspire pesadamente pensando que tal vez tendría que pasármela sin comer en el día.

-Aja –La tome sin ánimos y di media vuelta pero mi padre me detuvo.

-Helga toma –Me dio 10 dorales –Por si quieres algo y toma –Me dio un pan de dulce, para ser más exactos una rosquilla de chocolate ¿Cómo…? -Debes tener algo en el estómago, princesa, tal vez no sea lo mejor pero… -Comento avergonzado, vi que hacia su mejor esfuerzo pero estaba un poco apenado por darme comida chatarra por llamarlo de un modo.

-Toma este vaso de leche, pequeña dama, esta aun tibia –Miriam me miraba dulcemente, tome rápidamente el vaso y lo deje vacío aún estaba extrañada por todo aquel comportamiento, me sentía muy rara, tome la rosquilla y trate de salir lo más rápido posible de aquella casa donde había versiones diferentes a mis padres que los que recordaba, comenzaba a creer que eran extraterrestres quienes se llevaron a mis verdaderos padres. ¿Qué? No pueden culparme.

Al salir casi choco con… -Hola –Murmuro avergonzado al mirarme, lo cual provoco mi sonrojo e incomodidad

-Hola

-Vine para acompañarte –Sonrió dulcemente aquel niño con cabeza de balón, aquello comenzaba a asustarme parecía que me espiaba o algo así.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario, puedo andar sola –Comente más brusco de lo que creía, pero me comenzaba a sentir muy asfixiada no solo por mis padres si no ahora también por ese niño.

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto sin tomar en cuenta mi respuesta

-Como sea

Caminamos hasta la parada donde seguramente tendría que esperar a diario el autobús, al subir todos me miraron extrañamente e incluso se atrevieron a bromear de mí y del niño con cabeza de balón aunque en realidad no entendía el chiste pero tampoco puse mucha atención, aunque el lucia molesto y después de que murmuro algo en el oído de ese niño gordo y rosado, este se calló.

.

.

.

Aquel día transcurrió normal, cualquiera en mi lugar estaría brincando tal vez de gusto porque su abusadora personal no recordara absolutamente nada pero yo no, extrañaba las bolitas de papel por más extraño que parezca e incluso los apodos, ahora a duras penas Helga recordaba como iniciaba mi nombre, pero nunca le atinaba.

-Ya ríndete Arnold –Dijo Rhonda mirando como con toda la paciencia del mundo trataba de estar lo más cerca que pudiera de Helga, quien estaba con Phoebe, al parecer la recordaba un poco más.

-Mejor cállate Rhonda –Dijo molesto –Todo esto paso por tu culpa

La pelinegra me miro molesta y avergonzada pero no dejo el tema de lado –Aun así, no tienes por qué estar con ella por lastima y…

-No es por lastima –Murmure cada vez más molesto

-Por favor Arnold, tú no estás mal y…yo sería más de tu tipo que ella entonces deberías…

-No sé a lo que quieres llegar pero aléjate de mí

-Arnold…

-Basta esto es tu culpa y yo no te perdonare –Susurre molesto alejándome de ella.

Llegue hasta la rubia, quien al mirarme cambio totalmente su semblante a uno más frio y algo molesto debo confesar –Helga, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué Alfred?

Phoebe se alejó de nosotros para dejarnos solos.

-¿No me recuerdas? –Aquello me dolía pero debía tratar de que ella recordara todo de algún modo.

Ella pareció pensar un poco y vi su mueca de dolor y fastidio –No lo sé pero…no quiero pensar ahorita –Dijo nerviosa y desesperada podía notarlo en sus hermosos ojos

-Por favor Helga –La tome de la mano –Sabes quiero decirte algo…que es importante y…bueno la verdad es que me…

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! –Llego el señor Simmons hasta donde estábamos y sonrió dulcemente creo que por cómo nos encontró, Helga se soltó rápidamente de mi agarre y yo solo baje la mirada avergonzado

-¿Porque nos buscaba señor Simmons? –Pregunto Helga, la observe y pude ver su sorpresa e interés, tal vez pensó que había hecho algo malo o no lo sé, realmente me agradaría leer su mente ahora.

-Bueno quiero felicitarles, su trabajo de poesía fue muy bueno, realmente creo que son un equipo muy especial, así como niños muy especiales y talentosos –Rodé los ojos fastidiado un poco, había interrumpido mi momento solo por esto ¿De verdad? –Y quiero informarles que su poema fue el que concurso a nivel estatal, por un especial y fabuloso premio, me complace tanto decirles que…ustedes ganaron niños ¡Felicidades!

-¿Qué ganamos? –La mire cuando pregunto eso, su mirada azulada parecía estar por un momento diferente a los últimos días que la vi, se le veía más emocionada y por un momento más relajada.

-Un viaje todo pago para ustedes y la clase a cualquier lugar que deseen visitar –Comento emocionado el hombre, realmente se veía feliz por que ganamos –Mañana deberán decirme su lugar especial al cual desean ir ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor Simmons –Helga me miro una vez que el profesor se fue -¿Y bien a donde diremos que vamos?

-Bueno… -Suspire tratando de concentrarme pero era algo imposible con Helga ahí -¿Qué te parece si lo vemos hoy en la tarde después de clases?

-¿Acaso es una cita? –Me pregunto enarcando una ceja algo incrédula por mi propuesta.

-Bueno…yo… -Me sonroje

-¿Me responderás algún día, Arturo?

-Es Arnold –Dije un poco más impaciente que creo que fue lo que provoco mi seguridad repentina –Si es una cita, podemos discutirlo con un helado ¿Qué te parece?

-No te hagas ilusiones –Me dijo molesta –Y está bien, te veré en la salida pero no es una cita, solo es para ver lo del premio ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Dije molesto por que nada saliera como esperaba, aquello me desesperaba y más su actitud, era peor que la otra Helga, esta nueva Helga no era como mi Helga y no…no le gustaba mas.

.

.

.

-Bien todo está siguiendo un buen curso, pronto –Comento el hombre cuando colgó el teléfono, mientras miraba hacia una pequeña cárcel improvisada en aquella cueva –Pronto lo veré y entonces…ya no habrá más obstáculos jajajaja

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la tardanza pero he estado algo presionada como ya les comente pero ahora estare un poquito mas pero no crean que me olvide de mis fics, jamas lo haria,**_

 _ **muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, comprension y paciencia que me han tenido :D**_

 _ **sobretodo muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **elisa20da muchas gracias elisa por tu review, y en efecto me agrada tambien a mi la idea de que Arnoldo por fin sufra un poco jejejee y espero que si te siga gustando como podemos darnos cuenta ya desde aqui estoy combinando dos cosas jejej pero me gusto y va saliendo de mi cabecita loca jejeje ¿Ya sabes que es? jejeje espero que no porque me gusta cuando no esperaban cosas jijiji pero espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **jazmin hola jazmin claro que la seguire ;D espero que te siga gustando ;D saludos**_

 _ **MacaG26 amiga hola ;D perdoname por no estar respondiendo los reviews que me has dejado pero muchas gracias como siempre por leer mis locas ideas jejeje espero que te siga gustando ;D y en efecto es de ahi de donde me surgio la idea, me estuvo rondando desde que vi nuevamente los capitulos de hey arnold jejeje y creo que sabes ya quien es ese hombre jejeje muajajaja espero que la idea en si te siga gustando ;D y me encanta que te relajen un poco de la vida cotidiana que a veces tenemos como personas ;D y por cierto extraño tus fics :'( espero que pronto puedas escribir porque realmente los extraño pero no es presion jjejeje solo dice helga que te hara una pequeña visita jejeje :D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias guest :D**_

 _ **AidaZamayoa muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **holi paty espero no te moleste que te diga asi jejej pero muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y claro que no la dejare, no me olvido de ustedes que son los que me animan a seguir plasmando mis historias e ideas locas jejeje espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos mis queridos lectores y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, cualquier duda, pregunta, queja o sugerencia favor de dejarlo en el buzon jejeje denle al botoncito click ;D**_

 _ **lindo inicio de semana y aviso, que estare actualizando mas este fic, el de una promesa de amor y despues los demas renacer del amor, entre el amor el odio y helgacenicienta, despues la vida de los shortman y el diaro de arnold, ya que es dependiendo a los fics ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 RECHAZO

_Hola queridos lectores, Hey Arnold no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucros :D los veo abajo._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 EL PREMIO**

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones puedes olvidar las cosas pero ¿también se van todos los sentimientos que tenías hacia ciertas personas? Creo que eso es más difícil de borrar, bueno digo, tal vez solo tal vez no es posible olvidar aquel amor que te ha dado tanta luz ¿no?**_

 _ **Tal vez cuando el amor es verdadero y puro…solo tal vez puede llegar a perdurar bajo las tinieblas que pronto llegan a tu ser, bajo las sombras que desean apartarte de la persona que más te ha importado.**_

 _ **En estos días me he sentido muy extraña, no recuerdo muchas cosas pero debo admitir que ese cabeza de balón, me provoca sentimientos que me ponen de malas porque no sé cómo controlarlos y más aún no sé cómo describir todo lo que siento ni que significa.**_

 _ **Demonios, estoy totalmente loca…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Íbamos caminando dirección a Slaussen's observaba como la rubia que ahora no me dejaba ni día ni noche tranquilo en mis pensamientos me ignoraba completamente, aquello me dolía, tuve que perderla para darme cuenta de lo idiota y lento que fui, de lo ciego que fui todo este tiempo buscando el amor cuando lo tenía enfrente mío.

Llegamos y tomamos asiento nuevamente como el día anterior y ella pidió una gran bola de helado con chocolate y vainilla, el encargado me pregunto y también pedí lo mismo, pronto mi atención fue directo a la rubia.

-Bien ¿entonces a dónde iremos?

-Bueno…Helga quiero decirte lo que iba a decirte antes de que el señor Simmons nos interrumpiera

-Creo que podemos escoger un país de Europa ¿Verdad? Sería realmente genial, Phoebe en el receso me estuvo comentando…

-Helga

La rubia me observo un poco molesta -¿Qué pasa? Se supone que veríamos lo del viaje, Ángel, entonces como te decía…

-Mi nombre es Arnold, Arnold ¿es tan complicado recordarlo Helga? –Dije más molesto de lo que pensé interrumpiéndola

Helga le miro sorprendida y avergonzada –Lo…lo lamento sí, no sé porque olvido tu nombre –Bajo la mirada triste –No lo hago a propósito, Arnold

Sonreí entre penoso y feliz –Esta bien, sé que no lo haces a propósito, lo lamento mucho –Tome su mano y por un momento sentí que ella estaba cómoda con ese atrevimiento de mi parte pero…

-No me toques, ya te dije que no me gusta –Quito bruscamente su mano -¿Qué dices entonces de Paris? Si podemos escoger ese claro.

-Bueno –Pensé un momento antes de responderle –Si no te molesta me gustaría…más ir a un país de Centro América

-¿Qué país es? –Pregunto interesada mientras llegaban nuestros helados

-San Lorenzo

-Tendré que buscar o tú me tendrás que explicar ¿Qué hay ahí? Porque no lo sé –Dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro veras…. –Comí un pedazo de mi helado y entonces… -Fresas –Murmure y mire de inmediato a Helga, quien iba a comerle y entonces tuve que detenerla con algo de fuerza -¡Espera!

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! –Bien de acuerdo eso no salió bien ahora Helga está llena de helado.

-Yo…lo lamento pero es que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dime que te hizo tirarme el helado encima?! –Exclamo molesta quitándose el helado con la servilleta pero realmente parecía furiosa, tan furiosa como la rubia antigua eso aunque egoístamente y fuera de lugar me hizo sonreír como bobo. -¿Te estas burlando de mí?

-No

-¿Entonces porque tu sonrisa de bobo? –Tanto ella como yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, ella parecía no entender su carácter y yo porque tal vez solo tal vez…yo podría ser quien…eso era una gran locura.

-Helga antes de que me digas algo más, te quite la cuchara para que no comieras porque el helado tiene fresas, seguramente el mesero se equivoco

-¿Y que si traía fresas Armando? –De nuevo suspire -¿Acaso crees que me matarían?

-Eres alérgica a las fresas –Murmure molesto

-¿Qué? –Ella pareció tratar de recordar –No es verdad –Pero se veía confundida

-Si lo es

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Lo sé? –Sonreí dulcemente mientras me ponía de pie y le entregaba la servilleta –Te conozco bastante bien, ya te lo dije

-Yo no…no lo recuerdo

-Lo sé, lamento mucho que te ensuciaras, espérame un momento iré a hablar con el gerente para informarle de lo que paso y nos iremos a mi casa ahí podrás cambiarte ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué a tu casa? –Dijo algo asustada

-Está más cerca

-Bien –Dijo mientras el rubio se alejaba.

.

.

.

En un lugar de la selva donde estaba aquella cueva, un hombre trataba de cavar pero le era imposible y más con las manos lastimadas como ya las tenía –Es imposible ¿Cómo saldremos…cómo? –Susurro desesperado

-Tranquilo cariño ya…

-Vaya, vaya, veo que están despiertos –Sonrió burlonamente aquel hombre con ojos destellantes como la sangre mirándolos triunfante –Ya que no quieren decirme donde está el corazón de los ojos verdes, tendré que utilizar mi plan B, pero si ustedes no cooperan para vaciar la ciudadela que ya tenemos en nuestro poder para poder sacar los tesoros, ellos morirán –Enseño una pequeña fotografía con tres personas, ambos ahogaron un grito de horror y dolor al pensar en ello, entonces el hombre ensancho más su sonrisa -¿Bien?

-De acuerdo –Dijo la mujer mirándolo con odio

-Excelente

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en aquella habitación del rubio, él le había prestado algo de su ropa para poderse quitar la sucia, Helga tenía una ligera imagen de esa habitación en su cabeza pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Ya puedo pasar Helga?

-Si –Dijo nerviosamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá

El sonrió dulcemente y traía consigo el helado que en Slaussen's le habían dado en forma de compensación por el error del mesero.

-Bien y… ¿Por qué San Lorenzo? –Pregunto la joven mientras observaba su helado de chocolate asegurándose que esta vez no tuviera fresas.

-Mis padres se perdieron allí hace ya muchos años –Dijo el rubio triste, Helga le observo bajando la mirada melancólicamente aquello no se lo esperaba y aunque en todo ese tiempo ese rubio parecía hostigarla y eso le molestaba no podía dejarlo así.

-De acuerdo entonces, iremos a San Lorenzo

Él le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias Helga

-Por nada y ¿Qué plan tienes para encontrarlos? Porque imagino que es por eso que quieres ir

-Si, en efecto, aun no tengo ni uno pero junto a ti… quiero decir con tu ayuda creo que lo podemos lograr ¿no?

-Quizás –Ella comenzó a comer su helado

-Helga

-….

-Lo que deseaba decirte

-¿Qué es Arnold?

-Bueno yo…. –Se sonrojo no solo porque esta vez logro recordar el nombre si no porque la rubia le observaba con esos profundos ojos que le gustaban ya demasiado y se estaban volviendo su obsesión –Me gustas mucho Helga y…bueno me gustaría saber si…¿Quieres…quieres…ser mi novia? –Pregunto muy nervioso y sonrojado

La rubia quedo en schock, no sabía que responderle, el rubio no era para nada feo, pero realmente no se podía decir que le gustase ¿o sí? Además ni siquiera recordaba ¿Quién le gustaba antes? ¿Se habrá enamorado como en esa telenovela que veía Bob el otro día? ¿Cómo diablos responder cuando parte de tu vida se fue? ¿Cómo cuando algo importante se había ido de tu ser y no sabías que era?

-Yo… -Bajo la mirada –Lo siento pero…por favor deja de mirarme así –Dijo provocando que Arnold se sonrojara

-Lo siento –Desviando la mirada

-Arnold –Le miro –Yo no sé qué siento en estos momento lo siento pero…no…no me gustas

Arnold sintió horrible aquella declaración de la rubia, incluso había dolido mucho más muchísimo más que las anteriores negativas que había tenido en su corta vida.

-Oh…

-Perdona…mejor me voy –Se puso de pie –Gracias por el helado y mañana…te devolveré tu ropa –Tomo la bolsa donde el rubio había guardado su ropa –Nos vemos –Salió prácticamente huyendo

El rubio solo miro como se fue, porque en realidad ya no escuchaba nada, su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, aquel rechazo que Helga le había hecho le dolió en el alma y ahora se percataba de lo estúpido que fue al no darse cuenta de que había estado enamorado de su abusadora personal, no se había dado cuenta que la persona más increíble y maravillosa que lo amaba como tanto quería amar la tuve frente a él y por idiota la había perdido ahora, el destino cruel le estaba devolviendo cada una de las cosas indirectas que él le había hecho a la rubia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Arnold no fue a la escuela, Helga se sentía pésimo no entendía porque pero tampoco podía mentirle ¿O sí? Phoebe se daba cuenta de ello al igual que otra persona que conocía a la perfección a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Helga? –Dijo al acercarse a su asiento

-Nada

-Es sobre Arnold

La rubia se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, en aquel momento ingreso el señor Simmons junto al director Wartz quien estaba sonriente. –Buenos días niños

-Buenos días señor Simmons

-Bien quiero informarles que dos niños especiales ganaron el concurso especial de poesía, por su talento especial por lo que toda la clase gano un premio, es un viaje especial con todo pagado para cualquier lugar especial del mundo bueno eso espero –Añadió nervioso –Bueno sin más, los niños especiales son Arnold Phill Shortman y Helga Geraldine Pataki

-Jajaja tu nombre es Geraldine –Helga le miro molesta, ese niño llamado Harold ya llevaba mucho tiempo burlándose de ella y eso la hacía sentirse muy enfadada ¿Qué de malo tenia llamarse Geraldine? A ella le gustaba y más cuando se enteró de ello con un cuaderno de su cuarto de hace tiempo.

-Silencio niños…veo que Arnold no vino hoy, pero bueno dime Helga ¿ya saben a qué lugar irán?

-Espero que sea un buen lugar, Helga –Dijo Rhonda

-Si señor Simmons –Dijo ignorando a su compañera que aun sin recordarla mucho sabía que era un fastidio, en cambio le agradaba mucho Lila, ella se había acercado a ella el día anterior para platicar y realmente estaba feliz por ello. –A San Lorenzo

-¿Dónde? –Pregunto Harold

-Perfecto Helga avisaremos de inmediato para enviar permisos a sus padres y podamos partir para fecha que nos dieron –Dijo sonriente el profesor antes de salir con Wartz

 _"_ _Al menos tendrás algo de felicidad Arnold…podremos encontrar a tus padres… ¿pero qué rayos…? ¿Por qué me importa si estas triste o no?"_ pensó molesta y confundida, llevándose una mano al pecho _"Recordé tu nombre… ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Quién eras para mí?"_ pero por más esfuerzo no recordaba nada acerca de él.

.

.

.

-Excelente todo marcha perfectamente bien, lo mejor de todo es que si ese niño cabeza de balón sigue así –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –No será un gran obstáculo y la profecía…no se cumplirá –Rio por lo bajo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de la PS. 118.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana** _


	7. CAPITULO 7 EL VIAJE I

**CAPITULO 7 PAPELES INVERTIDOS**

* * *

 ** _A_** ** _veces la vida es demasiado corta, en ocasiones nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que veas a alguien o tengas el privilegio de estar en este mundo, nunca sabemos cuándo será nuestro último suspiro, nuestro último día, nuestro último latido del corazón y menos cuando será la última vez que puedas observar a la persona más querida que tengas en ese momento._**

 ** _La vida es corta, tiene momentos bellos y amargos, es agridulce en muchas ocasiones pero debemos vivirla como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras vidas, porque nunca sabemos que pueda suceder mañana, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pueda suceder en un segundo debe de impulsarnos a ser mejores y disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el ultimo porque puedes arrepentirte…como yo…_**

 ** _A.P.S_**

* * *

He estado observándola desde que habíamos salvado el vecindario pero es obvio que todo cambio con ese accidente, Helga no ha vuelto a ser la misma, no hay apodos, no hay bolitas de papel, no me observa, incluso un día entendí porque siempre la encontraba cuando menos lo esperaba, ella me seguía ya ahora me siento como ella.

Suspire pesadamente mientras la miraba caminar al lado de su padre, el gran Bob Pataki quien seguramente cambio mucho desde aquella noche, no era necesario preguntarle a Helga, pues eso se notaba a leguas.

Desde aquel día que me rechazo no he vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella, sé que se puso triste y algo inquieta por eso pues un día la escuche murmurando su molestia por ello sin querer, cuando guardaba mis cosas en el casillero que de hecho no había visto que estaba justo a la vuelta del de ella.

Desde entonces la he seguido, la observo detalladamente, demonios creo que me estoy volviendo loco y un acosador, ¿Quién en su sano juicio sigue a la persona que le gusta por más de 6 horas seguidas? Solo yo y…Helga antes de todo esto.

Debo admitir que la he estado evadiendo por temor a no poder fingir como ella que nada paso y que todo sigue igual, de no poder seguir fingiendo que todo esto me está superando, que la antigua Helga no me importaba y no la extrañe ni anhele que todo vuelva a ser como antes, fingir que ese día en industrias futuro ella no me beso ni me confeso amor eterno, aun antes de todo eso era difícil, pero ahora…era todo terrible.

-¿Arnold?

Gire para encontrarme con Brainy quien me miraba sorprendido, me sobresalte al verlo obviamente pero trate de caminar hacia el lado donde podría ver cuando Helga y su padre salieran del supermercado.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte molesto, no quería perderla de vista

-¿La estas espiando? –Pregunto con tono sarcástico que no entendí porque usaba

-No sé de qué hablas Brainy

-Los papeles se invirtieron ¿Acaso sigues igual de denso? –Pregunto burlonamente

Su tono me molesto realmente -¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Dije realmente molesto, pues claro que entendí su indirecta pero ¿Qué diablos le importaba?

-Solo quiero que sepas que tienes competencia –Susurro –Como quiero ser justo, quiero decirte que ella siempre me ha gustado y yo siempre la veía, no era invisible para mí, como para ti

No supe que decir más que dar media vuelta para alejarme de él, molesto ahora más al saber que estaría detrás de la persona que me gusta y que me rechazo.

Brainy cruzo la calle apresurado y entonces descubrí un nuevo sentimiento…uno que te carcoma todo el tiempo mientras observas desde la base como yo, Helga iba saliendo con Bob, cuando este chico cruzo por su camino sonriéndole dulcemente aunque a mí me parecía más molesto e hipócrita que nada, rogaba a todos los cielos que la antigua Helga saliera y lo golpeara como siempre pero…

Helga se fue con el… ¡Helga estaba yéndose con el….! ¡Es imposible!

.

.

.

Los perseguí por casi toda la tarde, hasta que Brainy decidió que el parque era un buen lugar para platicar, ambos se sentaron en una banca, por lo que tuve que esconderme detrás de los arbustos para poder escuchar.

-Sabes Helga, siempre me has gustado –Lo dijo sin rodeos y sin titubear

 _"_ _¿Cómo diablos puede soltarlo así?"_ pensé molesto pero nervioso al esperar una respuesta de la rubia.

-Brainy…yo –" _Oh…no por favor…no"_ pensaba desesperado –Bueno la verdad es que…bueno no me desagradas pero…

 _"_ _Helga…"_ pensé con una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla

-Sé que todo esto que paso provoco que te sientas, tan…extraña, sé que no recuerdas cosas pero –Brainy tomo su mano, logre verlo desde donde estaba y ella no pareció molesta –Realmente quiero estar junto a ti, siempre me has gustado desde el preescolar y deseo realmente una oportunidad

-Bueno es que…

-No me digas que no –La estaba presionando eso no se debe hacer, pensaba molesto y cerrando los nudillos –Solo quiero tener la oportunidad de estar junto a ti, más tiempo y…ganarme tu corazón

-De acuerdo pero…no prometo nada –Dijo mi Helga y sentí que me desmoronaba aún más, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Bien princesa –Brainy era un maldito tramposo -¿Puedo besarte?

Vi como Helga se sonrojo, supe que no estaba nada cómoda con la situación, la estaba conociendo realmente bien con observarla, pues su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente y sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y un brillo de molestia pero Brainy no espero y se fue acercando…no pude más y Salí huyendo sin importarme el ruido que hice al pasar por los arbustos.

.

.

.

Brainy quería besarme ¿Qué debía hacer? Esto no me lo esperaba, debía negarme por supuesto ya que no me sentía nada cómoda en esta situación, realmente deseaba salir huyendo de ahí, pero ¿Cómo negarme? Le dije que lo intentaría pero esto…esto era demasiado era ir demasiado rápido, además algo dentro de mi…no me lo permitía, no sabía cómo explicarlo y en ese momento en el que Brainy se me declaro, solo pensaba en….en el…Arnold apareció en mi mente ¿Por qué?

Se escuchó un ruido a nuestras espaldas, lo que provoco que volteara y prestara mi atención a esa dirección, por consiguiente Brainy me observo y vio la dirección de mi mirada que ahora era cristalina, pues vi quien huía de ahí.

-Arnold –Susurre suavemente mientras lo veía huyendo

-Vaya ¿Qué diablos hacia escondido aquí? –Escuche molesto a Brainy

-Debo irme –Me excuse poniéndome de pie pero él me tomo del brazo

-¿Por qué? Estábamos a punto de besarnos

-No Brainy, estabas a punto de besarme –Dije molesta ya que no me había gustado ese acto del niño –Perdóname pero no quiero besarte –Exclame directamente y zafándome de su agarre, algo que el vio con cierto desconcierto

-Helga…

-Lo lamento –Dije arrepentida por mi comportamiento y lo frio que salieron mis palabras pero era la verdad, además de que se sentía bien defender lo que quería ¿Cómo diablos era antes?

-Puedo por lo menos despedirme ¿cierto? –Dijo el niño sonriéndome

-Nos vemos mañana Brainy –Dije con la intención de irme pero…se acercó y me deposito un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios, lo cual me molesto

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa –Dijo sonriente dando media vuelta para irse a su casa.

Di media vuelta para ir a donde tenía planeado, molesta e impotente por lo que paso, sin saber ¿Por qué diablos me permití que ese engendro se acercara a mí? ¿Pero qué diablos?

.

.

.

Me sentía tan mal, ¿Cómo pierdes algo sin saber que lo tienes? Solamente a alguien tan denso y bobo como bien decía Helga que era yo, le podía pasar, suspire pesadamente sobre mi cama dando un vuelta, estaba molesto conmigo, con ella, con Brainy, con todo, con la vida y el mundo que me había arrebatado lo más preciado de mi vida sin haberlo podido tener la oportunidad de cuidarlo, tal vez si pero por lento no lo hice.

-Chaparrito

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?

-Tu amiguita está aquí ¿La paso?

-¿Amiga? –Pregunte desconcertado levantándome de la cama

-Sí, la de una sola ceja, bueno ahora ya tiene dos como la gente normal pero eso no…

-Abuelo

-Bueno la dejare pasar, chaparrito suerte –Me guiño un ojo provocando que me sonrojara ¿a qué se refería?

-Hola –Saludo tímidamente la pequeña niña ojiazul asomándose por la puerta de mi cuarto, le sonreí dulcemente

-Hola Helga ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno yo… quería saber ¿Por qué…bueno porque has estado evitándome? –Sabía que ella no era que no supiera porque no le hablaba, era más que obvio pero note que solo buscaba un modo para sacar una conversación y algo dentro de mí no tuvo un buen presentimiento

-Bueno…perdona Helga es solo que…necesitaba un tiempo…mmm a solas –Dije nada convencido

-¿Por eso me espiabas hoy? –Abrí los ojos sorprendido, de acuerdo no esperaba que fuera tan directa, pues últimamente lo de la antigua Helga se había perdido pero esos lapsos eran tan lindos para mí y preciados como nunca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Crees que perdería el tiempo haciéndolo? –Dije tratando inultamente de ocultar que tenía razón, ahora entendía tanto de Helga y su manía de ocultarse a través de esa dura y áspera coraza.

-Si porque te vi –Me acuso observándome molesta

-¿Y si lo hice que importa?

-Es molesto

-¿Para quién? ¿Para tu novio? –Dije herido, no podía evitarlo y menos que los celos salieran

-No es mi novio

-Eso no era lo que parecía –Dije aún más herido y molesto recordando el suceso –Te iba…a besar

-Te equivocas –Murmuro bajando la cabeza –No me beso –Se sonrojo

-¿A no? –Me levante para acercarme a ella -¿Por qué?

Ella se sonrojo ante mi repentino acercamiento pero en ese momento no me importo, algo más fuerte que yo me impedía ser como siempre y no hostigar a las personas o presionarlas en ese momento el cariño, el amor realmente que ya sentía por ella, se apodero de mí, solo pensaba en Brainy besándola, en Brainy caminando con ella, en ella feliz con Brainy, esto era nuevo y apasionado, al menos así los sentía, era muy fuerte más fuerte que yo, no podía evitarlo ni evitar pensar en besarla como nos habíamos besado en anteriores ocasiones o más bien en las veces que ella me besaba y yo dejaba que lo hiciera ¿Por qué? Ahora lo comprendo, ella me gustaba más de lo que admitía.

-Porque…porque no quise

-¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba

-No

-Entonces ¿Por qué a él si le diste una oportunidad, y a mí no?

-No dije que sería su novia, solo…solo

-Le dijiste que tenía una oportunidad –Dije herido terminando de acorralarla contra la pared y poniendo mi brazo del lado donde no estaba el librero para evitar que se fuera, ella estaba nerviosa lo podía ver.

-Eso…no…jamás dije que lo seria….yo

-Escuche todo –No tenía caso negarlo, ella lo sabía –Helga –La observe, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daban un toque dulce y tierno que me cautivaba cada que le miraba tan frágil y dulce como cualquier niña –Un día dijiste que me amabas –Solté sin rodeos, ya no podía más -¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

-¿Qué…? ¿Yo…yo dije…eso? –Murmuro confundida

-Si –Me acerque más a su hermoso rostro, con temor a ser rechazado una vez más pero debía arriesgarme, hacerlo como nunca lo hice –No pienses en nada Helga solo…solo déjate guiar por lo que sientes ahora…el presente es lo que importa –Murmure mientras tomaba con mi mano libre su mejilla, ella no me rechazo pero me miraba algo asustada.

-¿Cómo puedo tener un presente, si no tengo pasado?

-Lo podemos recuperar…juntos

-Yo…no…no estoy segura –Bajo su mirada, entendía su miedo a la incertidumbre y que desconociera muchas cosas que apenas estaba volviendo a descubrir, levante su mirada para que me viera y le sonreí.

-Te quiero Helga –Susurre antes de robarle el beso, un beso que anhelaba demasiado, desde aquel día que me fue arrebatado tanto a ella como a mí, el comienzo de algo hermoso por culpa del destino, sentí que ella me empujo en un principio asustada pero sujete su mano para que se relajara y así continuamos con nuestros labios juntos, los míos reencontrándose con los de ella y los de ella reconociendo los míos, hasta que…

-No… -Susurro separando su rostro del mío y separándose rápidamente de mi –Yo solo…solo vine a ver como estabas y perdóname por todo, nos vemos luego

-Helga… -Susurre y trate de acercarme a ella pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella huyo del lugar, suspire frustrado, pero toque mis labios recordando aquel beso, ella no se resistió mas después…quiere decir que…

-No te dejare, Helga –Murmure mientras sonreía

.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa agitada y algo cansada también, Arnold me había besado, mi primer beso…no podía creerlo, ni siquiera fue como en las películas o telenovelas que miraba Bob pero aun así…algo dentro de mi despertó y…me trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que me estaban provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza, sobretodo uno…uno donde.

-Esa imagen… -Murmure dejándome caer en mi cama cansada cuando.

-Veo que ese tonto chico con cabeza de balón te confundió mi princesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? –Dije asustada mirando a mi alrededor y entonces…

-No es tiempo de que ese estúpido amor que le tenías florezca, si no quieres que pase esto que te dije, olvidaras por completo lo de hoy… -Una figura espeluznante apareció ante mis ojos, tenía ojos rojos y era pálido, su sonrisa me daba escalofríos.

-Que… -Me acerque al espejo que era de donde me observaba y entonces observe como desaparecía y aparecía otra donde… -¡No! –Dije asustada tirando un vaso de la mesita cerca de mi hacia el espejo este se rompió y solo escuche la risa del hombre.

-Quedas advertida.

-¡Helga!

Mis padres entraron asustados y solo pude abrazarlos, estaba muy asustada y confundida, aquello me daba miedo y más por lo que había visto y no quería que pasara ni tampoco que fuera verdad, ellos ya no me preguntaron más que si me había hecho daño con el espejo roto y abrazarme para tranquilizarme y eso se lo agradezco a los cielos, pues aunque no recordara todo a la perfección, sabía que ver gente a través de tu espejo, era estar loco.

.

.

.

Era 20 de octubre, ese día era el más especial para mí, por fin iría en búsqueda de mis padres, aunque cosas raras en la casa de huéspedes pasaron, notaba raros a mis abuelos, en el sentido que de pronto me decían cosas extrañas con que si tenía dificultades era mejor no averiguar o no luchar contra las mareas si no dejarme llevar pero después ellos parecían no recordar nada, era extraño y aún más extraño que las últimas tres semanas después de ese beso con Helga, ella parecía más distante, me evitaba y parecía nerviosa, también parecía que no había dormido nada bien, estaba preocupado pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme ella huía o me decía que no quería hablar y prefería estar sola, ni siquiera Phoebe había podido acercarse, solo Brainy para mi desgracia.

-Viejo ¿Estas bien?

-Si Gerald, emocionado y algo nervioso –Respondí sin mirarlo, no podía evitar ver a Helga y a Brainy quien parecía discutir con el profesor ante algo injusto al parecer, Helga estaba sonrojada y jugaba con su pie izquierdo pero no había escuchado nada

-Tal vez te dio un ataque al saber que Helga será tu compañera para el viaje, aunque pensé que te gustaba como me…

-¿Qué?

-Cielos viejo ¿de verdad no escuchaste? Estas mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Me encamine hacia la pequeña rubia quien al verme se puso a ver su zapato –Así que…

-¿Qué?

-Estaremos juntos ¿No?

-¿A qué te…?

-Arnold aléjate de mi novia –Brainy había llegado –No quisieron dejarme con ella pero más te vale saber que su corazón ya tiene dueño ¿De acuerdo?

Observe como la rubia le miraba molesta, pero no lo desengaño ¿en qué momento ocurrió esto? – ¿Qué?

-Ella acepto ser mi novia hace unos días, así que no te hagas ilusiones, nos vemos luego mi hermosa princesa y perdón por decirle pero estoy harto de su acoso –Dijo el rubio quien le deposito un beso en los labios, provocando mi dolor, molesto mire a la rubia quien avergonzada bajo la mirada y siguió su camino hacia el autobús.

Una vez sentado me dispuse a escuchar música pero no podía estar tranquilo, suspire pesadamente y mire a mi compañera quien leía un libro tranquilamente –Así que…

-¿Qué? –Respondió distraída

-Tú y Brainy…al final de cuentas… -Me calle sentí un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome continuar

-Si –Dijo ella sin pizca de emoción, no la que se espera de una persona feliz –Pero no me preguntes Arnold, solo las cosas son así y listo

-¿Qué hay del beso? –Dije sonrojado

-Tú me besaste –Dijo de manera acusadora sin mirarme

-No pareció molestarte –Dije molesto

-Pues si me molesto no lo hagas más –Dijo molesta y sorprendiéndose por su respuesta, lo podía ver en sus ojos y más porque bajo la mirada y se disculpó, lo cual comenzaba a odiar, no debía disculparse por ser como era, por defender lo que era o pensaba, esto estaba frustrándome, ella era hermosa antes pero ahora parecía más débil y eso no me gustaba, sobre todo en las últimas semanas.

-No te disculpes –Dije suspirando pacientemente –Helga me gustas mucho –Era verdad –No tienes por qué aparentar algo que no eres y menos ocultar lo que sientes ni quieres –Tome su mano suavemente –Quiero que en este viaje me ayudes, sabes a que me refiero

-Si

-Qué bueno que no lo olvidaste

-¿Por qué lo haría? Me lo dijiste hace poco

Yo solo sonreí y me acerque rápidamente a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando su sonrojo, nos miramos un momento más y sin poder evitarlo le volví a besar pero esta vez en los labios fue un dulce y corto beso pero me supo a gloria y creo que ella también lo deseaba porque me lo correspondió y sonrojada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se volteo para seguir con su lectura tratando de ignorarme, solo tal vez, solo tal vez esto salga bien…tal vez este viaje ayude a acercarme a ella y a poder ayudarla a recordar…tal vez.

Muy cerca de ellos, más cerca de lo que pensaban, se encontraba aquel extraño hombre que había estado acosándola, que había estado en sus sueños y en algunos lugares sin dejarla en paz, en ese momento ella no se percató de su presencia pues con el sentía una gran paz y protección pero el…él no la dejaría tan fácil

-Con que no quiere hacer caso princesa, muy bien pues hare que se arrepienta por habernos desafiado, el plan marcha mejor de lo que el jefe cree…no te dejare en paz princesa Helena –Dijo sonriente observando el autobús siguiéndolo en un automóvil.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una disculpa por la demora, en compensacion este capitulo fue largo, espero que sea de su agrado, he vuelto a mexico y estare actualizando al menos eso tratare no actualice el sabado porque la verdad no hubo ganador eso me puso algo triste porque no recibi muchos reviews pero aqui estoy de nuevo asi que voten**_

 _ **una vez mas les indico la forma en que actualizare,**_

 _ **los fics de hey arnold los actualizare el miercoles y jueves**_

 _ **candy candy lunes y viernes, si puedo actualizare diario todo pero si no sera asi**_

 _ **ranma 1/2 actualizare los dias martes junto con el fic de sakura card captor y sailor moon**_

 _ **el dia de hoy o mañana si lo termino subire un nuevo fic de hey arnold que se llamara "el problema de Arnold" o "Los sentimientos de Arnold" o tal vez "adolescencia" no se aun cual pero el fic ya lo tengo en mente y lo estoy escribiendo no pude evitarlo jejej pero debo definir el nombre entre estos tres y espero que les guste cuando lo suba, espero que sea hoy pero si no sera mañana ;D eso es seguro**_

 _ **bueno espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron review si los leo y son ustedes quienes me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 EL VIAJE II

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, este fic es para fines sin lucro, los veo abajo :D

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 PESADILLAS SIN SENTIDO**

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones comienzo a creer que sería mejor volver a olvidar todo y no recordar nunca jamás nada de lo que fue mi pasado porque ¿para qué pensar en él? Si lo olvide seguramente es porque no era nada bueno pero…en ocasiones algo dentro de mí se resistí, pero ya no quiero no quiero…**_

 _ **Las sombras, la oscuridad me atormentan día y noche, no me permiten vivir en paz y miles de recuerdos azotan en mi cabeza, imágenes sin sentido, rostros de personas que no conozco o al menos eso creo, sombras, siluetas en la oscuridad que no se quiénes son pero sé que debo huir y entonces…**_

 _ **Siento un gran vacío, vacío dentro de mi ser sin razón de ser, como si algo que no hice en el pasado ahora se estuviera cobrando, pero no sé qué es, no entiendo nada y solo puedo ver como la oscuridad se aproxima y cada vez más lejos de él, es un paso más para la oscuridad, un paso más alejada de todos es un paso que me lleva a las tinieblas.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Me encontraba cerca de una gran cascada, estaba agitada y hacía un calor insoportable, no podía parar, aquella persona nos estaba siguiendo, nos destruiría o nos capturaría seguramente como paso con los demás, mire a mi acompañante que no había soltado en ningún momento mi mano, él también pensaba en lo mismo, tal vez sería nuestro fin, estábamos acorralados, íbamos a dar media vuelta cuando…

-Jajaja ¿crees que podrás huir princesa Helena?

El rubio se colocó delante mío, para tratar de protegerme, el hombre se burló aún más de nosotros.

-Vamos Alexander no podrás protegerla –Se acercaron unos hombres tomando al rubio entre ellos para someterlo, el peleo pero no pudo en ese momento ya que observo como uno de ellos me sostenía –Ríndete no…no lograras protegerla esta vez

Me miro avergonzado y resignado dejo de pelear pero miro con furia al hombre que reía victorioso en las sombras –Eres un cobarde y por más que luches por tener poder jamás lo tendrás

-Claro que si –Sonrió –La princesa Helena me dirá dónde está el corazón de los ojos verdes ¿Verdad?

No dije nada, no podía traicionar a la tribu vecina que una vez nos ayudo

-¿Quieres terminar como la tribu de los ojos azules eh? –Apreté mis puños, impotente al momento en que imágenes nuevas aparecían en mi mente –O tal vez –Hizo un tronido con sus dedos y sus hombres pusieron en el cuello del rubio frente a mí un cuchillo.

-¡No! –Sentí mi corazón morir

-Entonces dime ¿Dónde está?

-No lo hagas –Me rogo el rubio valiente

-Arnold –Susurre dejando escapar lágrimas de mis ojos

-Helga –Me miro suplicante

-Yo… -Mire al hombre culpable de todo, no podía, lo amaba ahora lo entendía pero no…no podía –No puedo

-Perfecto, arrójenlo –Dijo impaciente el hombre, pero justo cuando lo iban a tirar me interpuse usando la fuerza que tenía para poder arrojarlo de nuevo a tierra y resbale.

-¡No!

Sentí su mano sujetando la mía y un joven sonrió burlonamente se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia nosotros con la voz del hombre haciéndole coro.

-Vaya la historia se repite princesa Helena, pero esta vez no estarán juntos, no más –Sus ojos destellaron rojo vivo –Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie –Susurro mientras sujetaba a Arnold alejándolo de mi lado, aunque él no me soltaba –Si no la sueltas te matare –Saco una daga, con horror vi que iba acercándolo a él, Arnold cerro los ojos pero…

-Arnold

Me miro extrañado, aquella visión de él muerto, ya la había tenido varias veces y no podía más, no más, por eso hice lo que hice –Te amo –Me solté de su agarre dejando que mi peso comenzara a ser insoportable para su él, pues no me aguantaría

-Helga… ¡No! –Gritaba con trabajo tratando de sujetarme

-¡Suéltame! Es una orden –Dije sonriéndole melancólicamente –Te amo…adiós

-¡No!

Sentí como caía, pero entonces caía en un suelo suavemente, para poder observar frente a mí a…. -¡Arnold!

Estaba cayendo herido por aquel joven, quien solo reía enloquecidamente –Tiene que morir el niño milagro es su destino, siempre fue su destino…el gran guerrero debe morir si no, no se cumplirá el deseo de mi amo –Dijo mirándome, sus ojos endemoniados y la sonrisa maquiavélica que tenía me causaban escalofríos, su cabello negro azabache y la piel tan blanca como la nieve, los ojos rojos que destilaban odio y sangre, dolor, se fue acercando a mí –La princesa –Me tomo la mano –Helena debe ser mía, solo mía o…como prefieres Helga –Sonrió antes de acercar su rostro al mío donde podía sentir su aliento pestilente pero cuando lo hizo entonces todo se volvió oscuridad….

-¡No!

…

-¡Helga!

Arnold estaba frente a mí, mirándome preocupado, estábamos ya en el avión, ni siquiera recuerdo ¿Cómo diablos llegue? -¿Qué…que paso?

-Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto confundido y preocupado, tomándome la mano

-Eso creo

-Un mal sueño ¿No?

-El mal del sueño –Dije sin pensarlo, el me miro algo impresionado por lo que dije – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, bueno…es que ese término…no olvídalo ¿quieres contarme?

-La verdad… -No podía –No, perdón pero…estoy algo cansada –Dije recostándome -¿Quién me trajo?

Arnold me miro avergonzado –Como…bueno…no…no te despertaste…tuve que cargarte

-¿Tu?

El asintió con un golpe seco de cabeza, eso me sorprendía ¿Y Brainy?

-¿Qué paso con Brainy?

-No creí que quisieras que él lo hiciera

Me miro molesto, yo sabía porque pero era algo inevitable, todas las ultimas semanas desde aquel primer beso entre nosotros he tenido pesadillas y males sueños donde el siempre termina muerto y yo atrapada para nunca despertar, lo sé, por esa razón me había acercado más a Brainy, mas lejos de Arnold significaba más lejos del peligro y por alguna extraña razón me importaba pero seguramente solo por lo que me dijo pues estaba segura que no lo amaba, aunque tampoco amaba a Brainy.

-Oh, claro

-Hermosa princesa –Brainy estaba parado en el pasillo, solo lo mire con fastidio, estaba harta –Perdóname si no te traje yo, pues alguien no me dijo –Comento mirando molesto a Arnold, quien no se intimido solo le miro desafiante.

-No importa

-Claro que importa, eres mi novia y…

-Brainy estoy cansada, por favor quiero dormir –Dije molesta pero al segundo me arrepentí así que añadí –Discúlpame solo…no estoy con ganas de hablar

Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero vi a Brainy sonreír satisfecho y Arnold tenía el ceño fruncido de manera que se notaba que estaba molesto.

-De acuerdo amor nos vemos en un rato –Y se fue a su asiento que estaba al lado del profesor Simmons y hasta al frente, lo cual agradezco

-Helga –Lo mire -¿Era una pesadilla referente a mí?

-¿Qué? –Dije sorprendida -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque –Se sonrojo –Dijiste mi nombre

-Yo… -Me sonroje fuertemente

-He notado que ahora lo recuerdas muy bien –Sonrió pícaramente provocando más mi sonrojo –En cuanto llegue a San Lorenzo me iré a la selva a buscar a los ojos verdes

-Ojos verdes –Murmure para mí misma, ya lo había escuchado en algún lado

-Es la tribu que mis padres ayudaban para deshacer el mal del sueño –Continuo emocionado sin prestarme atención –Pero quiero pedirte que me acompañes –Tomo mi mano entre las suyas, provocando una descarga eléctrica en todo mi ser

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres importante para mí y porque siempre que…estas a mi lado…todo sale bien y…y no me rindo –Le mire confundida pero si él lo decía debía ser cierto -¿Vendrás?

-De acuerdo –Me sonrió dulcemente antes de colocarse sus audífonos y perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Esa imagen de Arnold muriendo, todas mis pesadillas siempre han terminado con el muriendo, pese a lo que haga, algo siempre se empeña a matarlo y es por mi…pero ¿Por qué por mí? ¿Qué es lo que hace que lo maten en mis pesadillas? ¿Son solo pesadillas?

Llevo semanas sin conciliar el sueño precisamente porque las sombras se hacen más presentes y porque con la imagen en mi cabeza de Arnold muerto no puedo dormir, me recosté.

-Solo espero que no sea más que pesadillas –Murmure antes de seguir leyendo, cuando… -¿Qué de…?

 _"_ _Princesa Helena no debe temer, el poder y las respuestas las encontrara dentro de su corazón y el amor será su luz y guía, solo debe confiar en él, confiar en todo y todo se volverá luz y dejara de haber oscuridad en su alrededor y todo será más claro y fácil."_

 _Alexander_

-¿Alexander? –Susurre para mí misma ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?

Mire a mi alrededor pero nadie me prestaba atención, más que un rubio con cabeza de balón que también miraba alrededor algo sorprendido, temí que hubiera visto lo mismo que yo, pero no, tomo sus audífonos y se los quito -¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué? –Pregunte algo asustada

-No…nada…creo que tengo sueño –Dijo dándose la vuelta pero igual que yo confundido

Mire mi libro, el mensaje se había ido –Creo que tienes razón –Murmure –También estoy cansada –Me deje caer en otro profundo sueño o seguramente y mejor dicho en otra profunda pesadilla.

.

.

.

-Pronto nos veremos princesa Helena –Sonrió un joven de unos 15 años de cabello negro azabache y piel pálida y blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules rojos mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Athan ¿Qué haces hijo?

-Nada, pensaba en que pronto cumpliremos nuestro objetivo amo

-Claro que si muchacho ¿acaso lo dudabas? Te lo dije únete a mí y tus sueños se volverán realidad –Dijo aquella silueta que se veía bajo la luz de la luna entre las sombras y arboles

-Si pronto la princesa será mía

El hombre sonrió –En efecto y con ella de nuestro lado tendremos un poder inigualable, pero primero debemos asegurarnos que el guerrero Alexander ya no es nada para ella o si no matarlo, el niño milagro no puede interferir en nuestros planes no lo olvides

-Claro que no, hay varios niños que he podido manipular y no lo hará –Dijo el joven seguro de sí mismo

-Excelente

Ambos comenzaron a reír imaginando la desdicha que les esperaba a quienes una vez les arrebato el poder, la felicidad y el amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo el capitulo de hoy ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D me enfcanta que si les este gustando y referente a la pregunta de elisa ventura, por supuesto que seguire todos mis fics tanto de arnold como de candy candy y tambien el de ranma y sakura, por supuesto de sailor moon por eso no se preocupen porque no dejare mis fics nunca NEVER**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo recuerden hoy es dia de hey arnold jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 SAN LORENZO

.

* * *

 _ **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, este fic esta hecho para fines de entretenimiento**_

 ** _Aclaracion: Los personajes de Athan, Secuases de la sombra, Helena, Alexander, son personajes totalmente ajenos a la caricatura y de mi imaginacion, no tiene nada que ver como sera en la pelicula :D_**

 ** _Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo :D_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 ¿HELENA? ¿ALEXANDER?**

* * *

 ** _Alguien siempre ha dicho que hay vidas anteriores o vida después de la muerte, ¿alguno de ustedes lo cree? Muchas veces tenemos pequeños dejavu's en lo largo de nuestras vidas y aun cuando en ocasiones no lo queramos admitir, es asi, lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que solo tal vez, solo quizás nuestra mente es tan maravillosa como el universo, que no hemos conocido realmente todo y que si hay vidas anteriores al menos._**

 ** _Pero ¿Qué hay si en algún momento encontramos momentos vividos ya con anterioridad? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Cómo deberíamos reaccionar? ¿Qué debemos hacer? Realmente nadie lo sabe y aunque hayas vivido ciertas situaciones similares en tu vida anterior y sabes cómo terminara no quiere decir que lograras evitarlo en el presente, pues si fuera así….tal vez desde un principio podrías cambiar el rumbo de las cosas pero como seres humanos tan complejos que somos, nunca actuamos a tiempo o por miedo a lo desconocido lo ignoramos por completo._**

 ** _H.G.P_**

* * *

Llegaron a Guatemala, saliendo del aeropuerto se preguntaban cómo llegarían a San Lorenzo, cuando un par de personas se acercaron a ellos bajando de unos autobuses cercanos.

-Hola, hola –Hablo el moreno que venía al frente –Mi nombre es Eduardo, niños, me alegra que al fin llegaran –Sonrió dulcemente hacia un cabeza de balón quien aún no salía de su asombro –Subiremos a estos autobuses que nos llevaran directo a la selva de San Lorenzo ¿De acuerdo?

-Tengo hambre –Se quejó Harold –Estoy harto de estar sentado

-Cállate Harold –Rhonda miraba con molestia al niño rosado

-Iremos como hasta ahora chicos –Dijo el señor Simmons algunos alumnos como Rhonda comenzaron a quejarse antes de ir a los autobuses

-Arnold –Eduardo miro con cierta pena y melancolía al rubio, quien le sonrió amablemente

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte por fin Eduardo

-A mí me da alegría verte de nuevo, pequeño, yo…perdón

- _"¿Es el niño milagro?"_ –Un joven de cabello azabache y piel blanca como la nieve, se acercó a ellos hablando de algo que no comprendían – _"¿Lo es?"_

Helga sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, nerviosa se acercó a ellos, para tomar el brazo del rubio quien le miro algo confundido pero no era el único, ella misma parecía confundida –¿Qué pasa Helga?

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero al…a…subirnos

-Claro

El joven de tan solo 13 años o eso aparentaba se acercó a ellos –" _Me alegra verla de nuevo, princesa Helena"_ –Tomo la mano de la rubia para darle un beso y entonces…

 **FLASH BACK**

Era oscuro, demasiado oscuro como para ser solo la noche, hacia bastante calor en el lugar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una terrible visión de su tribu, por eso los gritos que escuchaba lejanamente y desgarradores que calcomanía su alma cada que los oía, se puso de pie y entonces…

-¿Alexander?

-Lo lamento princesa pero debíamos esconderla, usted debía estar a salvo –Se le veía realmente trastornado

-¿Y ese…ese…dem….Athan?

-No se preocupe –El joven de 16 años se acercó a la rubia, sonriéndole cálidamente como siempre, eso le daba el consuelo necesario a la rubia –No volverá a molestarnos, mi amor –Se sonrojo ante lo dicho al igual que ella.

-Gracias pero… -Miro por la ventana –No quería que ellos pagaran

-La mayoría ha huido con la tribu de los ojos verdes, ellos nos ayudaron y seguirán haciéndolo, pero ellos mismos dijeron que usted es la esperanza y debe seguir con vida.

-Tal vez pero…

-Helena –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Era necesario y lo importante ahorita es que se mantenga la esperanza del pueblo y a salvo, solo así lograremos salvar a los demás del terrible hombre…

-Lo se…la sombra puede ser la peor peste de todas ¿No?

-Sera mejor no mencionarla y olvidarnos por ahora de eso, lo importante es que…

Un estruendoso golpe en aquella cabaña abandonada en medio de la selva se escuchó en el interior provocando el sobresalto de los rubios, Helena de inmediato tomo a Alexander por el brazo asustada pero…

-¡Princesa Helena! –Athan ingreso a la habitación –Esto no se ha terminado, tú serás mía y debes aceptarlo.

Alexander utilizo un movimiento de mano para comenzar un pequeño remolino en el suelo, separándolos de Athan pero el joven no era tan fácil de vencer.

-Salgamos de aquí –Alexander empujo a Helena por la ventana para que saliera pero…

-¡No se irán! –Athan tomo por la muñeca a la rubia, quien de inmediato comenzó a luchar llena de pánico pero eso solo provoco que la lluvia comenzara a ser su aparición.

-¡Suéltala!

-¡No lo hare, ríndete Alexander! –Saco una llama de su mano –Morirás aquí…solo –Aventó el fuego hacia el remolino que Alexander había hecho provocando que hubiera lluvia de fuego, Athan tomo a Helena y la saco por esa pequeña ventana y dejo a Alexander dentro pero este alcanzo a salir para seguirlos.

-¡Suéltame basta!

-¡Basta tú! –No podría utilizar ahora el fuego por la lluvia -¡Vamos Helena yo te amo!

-¡Yo no!

El joven se molestó tanto que al llegar a la cascada -¡entonces morirás!

-¡No!

Alexander la aventó hacia un lado para tomar su lugar y Athan enterró la daga hasta dentro, sorprendido por el repentino cambio, ¿acaso eso era amor? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Después de recuperarse sonrió –Estúpido –Lo empujo provocando que este cayera al final de la cascada.

Helena entonces sintió morirse y una terrible tormenta llego hasta ellos, provocando el terror de Athan... lo miro –Te odio –El trueno también se hizo presente y entonces…todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Helga se quedó helada y sin habla, solo sudaba frio, tenía frio de hecho pese a que debían estar a 30 grados ahí.

-Mi nombre es Athan –Helga lo miro sorprendida al ver que había hablado en su idioma

-¿Helena? –Pregunto Arnold confundido

El joven solo sonrió maliciosamente, pero Eduardo interrumpió

-Perdonen a Athan, es algo bromista y muy creyente de las leyendas de las tribus –Eduardo le miro molesto –Vamos chicos suban, ya partiremos

-Claro –Arnold tomo de la mano a la rubia cuando vio que estaba aún en estado de shock, Athan al ver esto se encamino también pero al pasar a su lado.

-No lograras protegerla Alexander –Susurro lo más bajo pero lo suficiente alto y claro para el rubio, quien le miro confundido y con algo de miedo

¿Alexander?

 **FLASH BACK**

Tome mis audífonos con la intención de escuchar un poco de música y poder dormir un rato, estaba realmente emocionado por ir a buscar a mis padres y al mismo tiempo algo temeroso pues sabía que no sería nada fácil pero con Helga a mi lado estará todo bien.

-No lo lograras –Susurro una voz en mi cabeza pero pensé que era mi imaginación pero…

-¡Ayúdame Alexander! –Una voz conocida me hizo pegar un pequeño sobresalto

-No la podrás salvar al final, ella será mía, mi reina como debió ser siempre, Alexander, haznos un favor y vete…esta es la primera advertencia, porque la princesa Helena es mía.

De acuerdo no estaba loco, la música dejo de sonar y solo escuche esto y ahora –Alexander no me abandones

-¿Qué?

Helga me miro algo asustada también, me quite mis audífonos tal vez no fui el único.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza confundida –No ¿Qué?

Entonces me di cuenta –Nada creo…creo que estoy cansado, debo dormir

Me di media vuelta para poder conciliar el sueño, no debía ser cierto eso y menos porque además ¿Quién demonios era Alexander y Helena para empezar?

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Alexander? Yo… -Mire a Athan quien aún nos miraba de lejos, no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? Entonces Helga…Helga es…. ¿Helena?

Helga dormía desde que subimos, notaba que estaba teniendo pesadilla tras pesadilla pero al despertar no quería contarme nada y trataba nuevamente de dormir, eso no estaba bien tampoco, últimamente nada estaba bien.

.

.

.

Me sentía algo confundido, no entendía bien ¿Qué me pasaba? Solo recordaba que la última vez que estuve consiente fue cuando miraba a Helga como siempre pero ¿después que paso? Tranquilamente miraba hacia atrás de reojo y observaba a ese par de rubios que estaban durmiendo juntos se veían muy tiernos, me pare y pase a su lado sonriendo eso me alegraba y fui directo al último asiento, no estaba acostumbrado a estar al frente y menos al lado del señor Simmons pero…

-Ella es tu novia ¿Y no te importa? Vaya que eres más ridículo y tonto de lo que pensé, Brainy

-¿Quién eres?

-Aquí Brainy soy tu amigo –Del espejo de la ventana apareció una terrible imagen de un hombre con ojos rojos provocándome un terrible escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

-¿Qué eres?

-La pregunta es ¿Qué eres cobarde o valiente, Brainy?

-¿Qué?

-Amigo mira hasta donde te lleve ¿Por qué tenías que recuperar tu mente, querido? Te necesito y necesito que manejes a esa rubia

-Yo…no sé de qué…

-Dame tu mente de nuevo, Brainy, tranquilo todo estará bien –Los ojos rojos destellaron fuego provocando que no pudiera apartar mis ojos de él, esto me recordó de momento a un pequeño salón de clases vacío, después de que Arnold y Helga salieran, algo nerviosos pero felices, se notaba y eso me dolió, un momento de vulnerabilidad y entonces esos ojos…

-Dame tu mente Brainy –Y cedi, deje que sus ojos destellantes de fuego me llevaran relajando lentamente

-No hay nada que temer, Brainy, pronto todo terminara con la muerte de Helena y Alexander

¿Quiénes? Me pregunte internamente sin fuerzas para hablar

-Nadie volverá a lastimarnos hermano –La oscuridad era cada vez más pesada –Ellos pagaran por su burla, Brainy, Ja Jajaja te tengo ya.

La oscuridad nubló todo, mi mente y cuerpo, todo se volvió…sombras.

.

.

.

Lejos no tan lejos de ahí se encontraba un hombre, el cual miraba a lo lejos sonriente y solo vigilando a dos personas que trabajaban duramente en la ciudadela antigua donde los ojos verdes estuvieron, una de muchas –Pronto hijo mío –Susurro

Miles miraba molesto a esa sombra que estaba lejos de ellos aunque sabía que los escuchaba perfectamente

-Miles –Susurro su esposa que estaba algo lastimada y sujetaba su vientre con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila –Susurro tratando de que su esposa no se alterara –No se debe…tu sabes

-No creo poder por más tiempo –Miles la miro con dulzura

-Lo lograremos amor

-Basta de charlas –Dijo aquel hombre entre las sombras con sus ojos brillantes como la sangre, mirándolos con burla –Pronto tendremos visitas y estoy seguro que estarán muy felices

-¿Visitas?

-Si pero no arruinare la sorpresa para todos, solo diré que pronto esta agonía para ustedes terminaran, por supuesto siempre y cuando terminen con su trabajo –Dijo riendo estruendosamente al terminar de hablar

Dejo a ambos confundidos y preocupados pero no podía ser nada malo, menos si terminaban el trabajo, él había prometido que los dejaría ir en cuanto terminaran, Miles se apresuraba para sacar a su esposa y futuro hijo de allí, no podían seguir ahí.

.

.

.

En la selva de San Lorenzo, donde se encontraba el pequeño pueblo iba llegando el autobús donde venía la PS.118, y en el otro turistas que venían de otros lados, Arnold bajo realmente emocionado y feliz, pronto…muy pronto.

-Helga debemos planear bien como… -Eduardo estaba frente a el –Eduardo

-Lamento mucho meterme en esto Arnold

-¿Qué?

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tus padres no quisieran que tú fueras solo a esa selva

-Pero…

-No Arnold, es peligroso y si insistes en querer ir, tendré que informar a tus profesores

Dio media vuelta dejando a Arnold confundido, molesto y triste, pero ¿Se daría por vencido estando ahí ya?

-No le harás caso ¿Cierto?

Helga le miraba entre tímida y sonriente para darle ánimos, Arnold correspondió a su sonrisa, la cual se ensancho más –Por supuesto que no, el plan sigue en pie, pero necesitaremos ayuda

Helga sonrió más –Claro y cuentas conmigo, Arnold

* * *

A lo lejos los miraba Athan sonriente –Perfecto todo está saliendo, perfecto, aunque creas que lo perfecto es para ti Alexander, no es así, que pena –Observo a Helga –Al final soy yo el que ganare, esta vez será así. –Sonrió antes de acercarse al grupo de niños que se amontonaban para recoger sus maletas.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **queridos lectores**_

 _ **estoy de regreso jejeje, bueno primero una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza ayer explicaba que he estado mal tanto emocional como fisicamente pero ya estoy saliendo poco a poco sin contar el estres que he sufrido en los ultimos meses en el trabajo, escuela personal etc.**_

 _ **pero estoy viendo cuanto puedo actualizar hoy, ayer solo logre actualizar 3 historias pero espero lograr mas hoy ¿que creen ustedes? jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, lamento no poder responderles a todos en este momento pero lo hare ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 LOS OJOS VERDES

**...**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Oye Arnold, no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_**

 ** _El fic es entero de mi imaginacion, puede variar a la serie animada._**

 ** _mis personajes Athan, secuases de la sombra, Helena y Alexander y las leyendas que son totalmente de mi imaginacion y ajenas a la pelicula_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _disfrutenlo :D_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 LOS OJOS VERDES**

 _ **Las leyendas a veces no son más que eso, leyendas, pero en ocasiones resultan ser más que eso, resulta ser cierto, real y son probadas por gente que ha investigado que los ha visto, pero ¿Cuántos creen esas leyendas?**_

 _ **La vida pasada ¿es real? Realmente muchos dicen que hay vida después de la muerte, entonces ¿Por qué no puede haber vida antes de la vida misma? Las vidas pasadas, no son más que un ciclo si lo vemos así, de las vidas futuras que tendremos después de morir ¿No lo creen? Entonces si son verdaderas estas vidas ¿Cuáles serían las señales? Creo o al menos me ha pasado que la señal más que obvia es el dejavu, el saber que ya hiciste o viste algo en otro momento pero resulta que en esta vida no lo hiciste ¿Qué más queda pensar? Que fue en otra vida.**_

 _ **Realmente la memoria o cerebro del ser humano es mínimos, bien sabemos que no ocupamos todo nuestro cerebro, porque si realmente lo hiciéramos llegaríamos a un punto donde descubriríamos la verdad de todo, como se creó el universo hasta como terminaremos si seguimos así, algo que sería realmente bueno si me lo preguntan.**_

 _ **Se supone que tenemos una memoria "buena" por así decirlo, pero realmente como no logramos desarrollar muy bien la mente olvidamos con facilidad ante cualquier incidente o trauma, claro esto no es estrictamente cierto y que todos olvidemos, mucha gente sabe lo que hicieron a sus 3 años como me pasaba a mí pero ¿Qué pasa cuando sufres un trauma? En teoría por mi cerebro más desarrollado que el resto debí recuperarla hace tiempo pero no fue así… ¿Qué lo está impidiendo? Tal vez algo que no quiero recordar porque ya no quiero sufrir y bloqueamos como solemos hacer cuando algo nos trae dolor.**_

 _ **De las vidas pasadas, no sé qué opinen, ni yo misma estoy segura aun…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga y yo no hemos dormido, estamos esperando el momento del alba para poder salir del hotel donde estarán todos nuestros compañeros cubriéndonos, ella me dijo que era mejor que tuviéramos más gente de nuestro lado para así poder hacer más fácil nuestro escape y lograr ganar tiempo.

Algo de lo que estoy seguro no fue mala idea, solo le pedí no decirle a su novio, algo que no me contradijo lo cual me sorprendió pero alegro a la vez.

Gerald y Phoebe nos acompañaran en esta aventura, algo que me alegra porque Gerald es mi mejor amigo, lo mismo Phoebe es para Helga.

Pronto iría con mis padres; Eduardo ni nadie me lo impedirán.

.

.

.

Estaba sin poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche, aquellas imágenes que venían a mi mente me habían atormentado todo el día…. ¿Helena?

Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre mucho antes de este viaje pero ¿Dónde?

-Perfecto, no recuerdo ni siquiera lo que he vivido estos últimos años ¿Cómo diablos voy a recordar algo que ni siquiera sé si viví?

Eran las 5:30 am, decidí que ya era mejor salir a esperar a los demás, compartí el cuarto con Rhonda y Nadine algo que nos pareció perfecto ya que ellas se encargarían de no delatarme y cubrirme ante Simmons.

Rhonda al parecer accedió porque Arnold le recordó algo, no escuche toda su conversación pero Arnold se veía realmente molesto, así que Rhonda no dijo más y solo accedió.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que se trate pero tampoco es realmente relevante para mí o al menos eso creo.

.

.

.

5:40 será mejor salirme ya, tome mis cosas y Salí de la habitación para encontrarme ya con Helga quien miraba el cielo nocturno con una mochila al lado, sonreía al verla tan hermosa y pacifica mirando el cielo, eso me recordaba… ¡Hilda!

Ese sueño….que tonto soy, siempre mis sueños me mostraban lo que yo ya había visto pero me negaba a confiar en ello por sus actitudes, fui un completo estúpido.

-¿Helga? –Le susurre para no asustarla

-Hola Arnold –Dijo tranquila

-¿Dónde está Phoebe?

-Creo que ya no tarda

-Gerald tampoco ha venido

-No pero no te preocupes, sabes que vendrán

-¿Te gusta el cielo nocturno?

-Si es muy hermoso

-Sí que lo es –Dije mirándola más a ella que a las estrellas, en aquel momento llegaron nuestros amigos

-Helga, Arnold, será mejor irnos, vi a Simmons rondando por el pasillo siguiente, al parecer fue por agua.

-De acuerdo Phoebe, vamos y… -Les mire realmente agradecido –Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

-Por nada –Sonrieron mirándome felices, aunque Gerald se notaba algo raro pero no puse mucha atención pues siempre luce raro por las mañanas.

.

.

.

Los cuatro niños se adentraron a los linderos de la selva, donde esperaban encontrar con rapidez, gracias al mapa del padre de Arnold, la aldea de los ojos verdes, mientras caminaban podían notar como el sol poco a poco iba saliendo del horizonte, cuando llegaron cerca de un pequeño arroyo vieron la salida del sol, era realmente hermosa

-¿Quieren descansar un poco? –Pregunto Arnold tomando de la mano a Helga para que pasara por una roca, para después hacer lo mismo con Phoebe.

-Como quieras viejo, aunque yo si estoy algo cansado.

-Yo también estoy algo cansada –Añadió Phoebe habían caminado poco pero con el terreno poco agradable de la selva, había sido bastante cansado llegar a donde estaban.

-Rayos –Mascullo Helga pero después reacciono no supo porque dijo eso y mejor se quedó con lo siguiente para solo su mente.

-Bueno creo que aquí podemos comer algo y descansar un rato, pero debemos llegar cerca de la cascada antes de que anochezca –Dijo Arnold mirando a Helga

-Me parece bien

-Igual a mí

-Bueno Helga y Phoebe pueden encargarse de sacar la comida, mientras Gerald y yo recolectamos ramas para prender fuego

-¿Por qué no va Pataki? –Exclamo el moreno molesto –Estoy cansado viejo, mejor yo ayudo con la comida

-Bien ¿Vamos Helga?

-Claro, que descanse el flojo de Gerald –Otra vez no supo porque contesto así. –Yo…digo….yo

-No te disculpes, Helga, Gerald está acostumbrado

El aludido miro con mala cara a su amigo pero no dijo nada.

.

.

.

En el hotel.

-¿Dónde están Phoebe y Gerald? Oh, y también faltan Arnold y Helga

-Señor Simmons, Helga está enferma en el cuarto pero no quiere ser molestada –Dijo Rhonda –Ella sufre de migraña y le dio hoy por el calor que estuvo haciendo ayer, no se preocupe Nadine la cuidara

-Oh que mal, creo que debería ir a v…

-Y por Phoebe, no se preocupe señor Simmons –Interrumpió Sheena –Recuerde que a ella le gusta la historia y le había dado permiso para ir al museo que está en esta misma calle

-¿Yo hice eso?

-Si pero no se apure porque Gerald se fue con ella –Añadió Harold orgulloso de recordar su entrada

En ese momento llego Nadine –Arnold me dijo que él se quedara con Helga, para cuidarla –Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-Oh, bueno si Arnold se queda con ella, estoy más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué se queda él? Ella es mi novia –Dijo Brainy molesto

-Señor Simmons es hora de irnos ¿Dónde están los ganadores?

-Lo lamento Eduardo, ellos no irán, Helga se enfermó y Arnold le hace compañía

-¿Enserio? –Claro que él sabía que tal vez, solo tal vez Arnold no hizo caso.

-Sí, pero bueno vamos porque no quiero que lleguemos tan tarde, por los niños –Comento Simmons apresurándose para el autobús con los niños por detrás menos uno rubio que no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho

.

.

.

Los cuatro terminaron de almorzar y recogieron sus cosas para seguir su trayectoria.

-Bien según el mapa de mi padre debemos ir por allá –Dijo mirando hacia la derecha

-De acuerdo vamos entonces

Arnold al quitar un poco de arbustos de su rostro vio algo al final que no podía creer, era…

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Helga entre sorprendida y asustada

-Somos…

-Somos…

-Son ustedes –Dijo Phoebe igual de sorprendida

Todos se acercaron a la estatua donde estaba Arnold con cabeza de balón como el real, con una bola en la mano, no sabían lo que era, pero con Helga entre sus brazos, ella le miraba con amor mientras parecía que la vida se le iba.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Dice " _El amor es tan hermoso que aun la muerte no puede opacar, así como no lo puede matar, mas allá de esta nos volveremos a encontrar, seguro que así será porque no descansaran hasta reencontrarse_ " -Leyó Arnold sorprendido –" _Para la princesa y el guerrero, demostrado que el amor es más allá que la mortalidad y maldad del hombre"_ Helena y Alexander –Dijo ahora sin aliento

-Mira –Dijo Helga señalando al lado –Reencarnara como el niño milagro –Era algo tachado encima de una roca colocada ahí al parecer después de que se hiciera esa estatua.

-¿Qué significa? –Phoebe miraba sorprendida, Gerald también la imitaba pues no entendía.

-No lo sé… -Miro el diario de su padre –En el diario solo dice que los ojos verdes según la leyenda son una tribu de hace miles de años que solo se dedican a cuidar y perseverar el equilibrio de la naturaleza, algo que no sé si sea solo mito o real –Añadió mirando a sus amigos –La tribu tiene su gran tesoro como muchas, el de ellos es el corazón verde, es una joya peculiar de color verde pero aun cuando su forma es un corazón tiene incrustado una piedra negra brillante en medio, muchos dicen que es la fuente vital para estos aldeanos y otros más solo dicen que es un mito.

-Eso no nos ayuda a saber qué es eso, Arnold

-Bueno eso es lo que dice y….habla sobre una profecía que mencionaban todo el tiempo la tribu, acerca de un viajero que conocería el amor aquí y de este nacería el…niño…bueno eso es coincidencia además de que mis padres no…bueno…

-¿Entonces tu eres el niño milagro no Arnold? –Dijo Phoebe sutilmente

-Es solo una leyenda

-¿Cómo saber si lo es o no? –Pregunto Helga pensativa

-Mejor sigamos

-Creo que es lo mejor, además tienes razón no tiene por qué ser verdad –Añadió la rubia para darle un poco de paz aunque para ella eran muchas coincidencias

.

.

.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la cascada que describía el diario, ya había oscurecido por lo que Arnold y los demás decidieron acampar ahí.

Era medianoche cuando Helga decidió tomar aire fresco, no podía dormir, entonces vio una silueta sentada en el tronco cerca del fuego que habían logrado encender, se acercó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada

-¿No puedes dormir?

-¿Y tú?

-No tampoco

-Yo solo quería ver un poco el cielo y meditar

-¿Meditar?

-Si

-Como digas Gerald

El moreno la miro de pronto –Lo mismo digo Helena

La rubia abrió en ese momento los ojos demasiado grande que parecía que se le iban a salir –Ge…Gerald

-Dime Athan amor, o como gustes –La tomo de la mano y entonces.

 **FLASH BACK**

Una hermosa rubia era arrastrada por el hombre que había terminado con la vida de Alexander, no podía creer que el amor de su vida se hubiera ido y que todo hubiera terminado pese a ver sido atacado con toda su ira, solo había logrado debilitarse y debilitarlo.

Pero solo un poco, parecía aun tener fuerzas y eso era gracias al padre de este….la sombra

-Vamos hermosa un poco más y serás para siempre mía y tu poder también –Rio un poco

Continúo hablando al no recibir respuesta

-No solo podré gobernar a todas las tribus inferiores a nosotros los rojos, si no al mundo entero

Helena no decía nada solo dejaba que el la llevara, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera donde él la tumbo en la improvisada cama de telas de animales.

-Serás mía

Comenzó a besarla con desesperación y frustración, la joven parecía un trapo y debía ser diferente.

-Demonios Helena, correspóndeme

-No me puedes obligar

Le miro con ese odio, ese odio que no soportaba

-¡Hazlo! –La golpeo fuertemente tratando de mantener el fuego dentro de su ser.

Helena solo sollozo pero no hizo nada entonces decidió seguir –Da igual –Murmuro mientras comenzaba apoderarse de ella, cuando…

-¡Deja…Dejala!

Alexander entro sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera creerlo, el aire soplo alejándolo de la princesa.

-¡Maldito deberías estar muerto!

Si no lo estaba pronto estaría porque estaba demasiado débil, Helena lo tomo del brazo para sostenerlo.

-¡Mueran entonces!

Una flecha fue directo hacia Alexander pero…

-¡Helena! –El rubio la miraba sin poder creerlo, ella cayo en sus brazos después de haber usado lo último de fuerza, Alexander se dio cuenta que fue un golpe mutuo y Athan cayó al suelo.

Cayeron los tesoros de las dos tribus que habían sido atacadas y juntas provocaron que el poder de Athan desapareciera, había terminado seguramente –Helena…

-Alexander…te…te….am…o

La vida se fue del cuerpo de la rubia dejando a un destrozado corazón solo en ese momento supo que no sería igual sin ella, era mejor entregarse también a los brazos de la muerte para seguirla.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡¿Qué diablos?! –Se puso de pie alejándose de Gerald, pero el moreno la vio algo confundido e incluso asustado

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo… -Se fue alejando -¿Eres Gerald cierto?

-Claro, si buscas a Arnold está dentro –Dijo el moreno aburrido

La rubia confundida se metió rápidamente a la tienda con Phoebe, asustada y a su vez confundida por lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba una sombra que los vigilaba.

-Nos veremos ya pronto pequeños Ja Jajaja

.

.

.

-No están Eduardo, no están los niños –Athan le decía a Eduardo lo que había podido ir a ver mientras este estaba con el resto del grupo

-No puede ser….se fue a buscar a sus padres –Murmuro Eduardo asustado –Tengo que ir por el…no debe pasarle nada –Se decía a si mismo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa de Athan.

-¿Qué ocurre Eduardo? –Pregunto Simmons bajando del autobús

-Arnold fue a buscar a sus padres –Soltó sin pensarlo dos veces –Iré a buscarlos, debemos ir antes de que les pase algo.

Simmons se desmayó y no escucho el resto.

.

.

.

Athan por su lado solo pensaba en lo siguiente.

-Pronto serás mía, princesa y también me guiaran hacia los tesoros más sagrados de la tribu azul y verde, jajajajaj –Mientras miraba el cielo nocturno pensando en lo cerca que estaría de apoderarse de la princesa y si eso pasaba una tribu caería.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza he estado vuelta loca en el trabajo y demas, pero aqui sigo y seguire ;D_**

 ** _espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste esta largito jejejej para compensar un poco_**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo ;D no dejen de hacerlo jejeje_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana_**

 ** _proximo capitulo "El niño milagro" "La desaparicion de Helga I"_**


	11. CAPITULO 11 NIÑO MILAGRO

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **Solo esta historia que es de mi entera imaginacion**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 LA DESAPARICION DE HELGA I**

El corazón no siempre es predecible y en ocasiones hay situaciones, circunstancias que nos obligan a actuar de un modo inesperado, dándole un giro a lo que habíamos venido haciendo pero…¿Qué ocurre cuando haces las cosas por impulso? Si ya es malo esto se imaginan hacerlo sin saber una razón del porqué de ese impulso, es lo doble frustrante y sorpresivo que lo primero.

Como dicen por ahí…nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, esto también puede aplicar cuando no recuerdas lo que tenías hasta que te es arrebatado nuevamente, la realidad es que por amor se hacen muchas locuras y a vece la misma locura nos lleva a la cordura y sobre todo a la claridad que necesita el corazón aun cuando puede ser demasiado tarde.

H.G.P

Eduardo se encontraba reuniendo todo lo necesario para poder llevar a Simmons a buscar a Arnold, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald quienes habían ido en esa locura de hallar a los padres de Arnold. No podían dejarlos en la jungla.

Mientras que el señor Simmons trataba de encontrar a los abuelos de Arnold pero desgraciadamente no lo había logrado aquello no estaba bien, su nieto estaba perdido en la jungla y tal vez no lo verían más y ellos deberían de saberlo pero cuando respondió Susie la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

.

.

.

Arnold despertaba de aquella pesadilla donde…no, solo era un sueño, un mal sueño…debían apresurarse para encontrar a sus padres o los ojos verdes lo más pronto posible tenía un mal presentimiento.

Salió de la tienda de acampar que compartía con Gerald quien estaba profundamente dormido no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse, por más que lo movió Gerald no despertaba.

-Gerald…vamos –Salió del lugar para ir a la tienda de las chicas, quienes estaban despiertas, parecían hablar de algo importante pero cuando el pidió permiso para entrar no hablaron de lo que estaban comentando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arnold? –Aún no se acostumbraba a que Helga le hablara por su nombre y no por sobrenombres aunque cuando de repente se le escapaba en algunos breves momentos su carácter de antes eso era el paraíso para el de momento, salió de sus pensamientos para ir a lo que había ido.

-Gerald no despierta

-¿Qué? –Susurro Phoebe asustada

-Tal vez es el mal del sueño del que habla mi padre en su diario y si es así, debemos apresurarnos porque eso quiere decir que la sombra está cerca y además los únicos que saben cómo curarlo son mis padres –Dijo rápidamente sin esperar a tomar aire, aquello comenzaba a parecer más una pesadilla que la realidad, pero era la realidad y eso solo lo hacía peor.

-¿Y cómo nos lo llevaremos? –Pregunto Helga

-No lo sé yo…

No había pensado en ello, pero en el momento preciso que estaba planeando algo en su cabeza para llevarse a Gerald, el susodicho apareció por detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos a los tres.

-¡Gerald!

-Creí que llevaban prisa –Murmuro frotándose los ojos –Vamos hay que apresurarnos ahora que aún es de día

Con esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a desarmar la tienda sin decir nada más, de acuerdo ahora si estaba actuando realmente extraño, pensaba Arnold mientras se apresuraba a ayudarle, pero preguntándose lo mismo que las otras dos ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Gerald?

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes, Susie estaba realmente preocupada por varias razones pero la principal y que tal vez no podría quitarse de la cabeza sería la de Arnold, en ese momento ese niño estaba perdido en quién sabe dónde de una jungla lejos de Hillwood y de sus abuelos.

 _"_ _abuelos"_ pensó tristemente mirando a Oscar -¿Seguro que no dijeron nada?

-Susie ni siquiera me dijeron adiós –Replico su esposo con su típico sonido de aburrimiento –Son tan mal agradecidos mira que ni siquiera nos dejaron la cena de ayer ni el desayuno de hoy.

-¿Cómo pueden haber desaparecido sin siquiera darnos cuenta?

-No lo sé…se me hacía extraño que el abuelo no estuviera en la cocina regañándome como acostumbraba –Dijo Oscar riéndose

-Oscar no es gracioso, ¿Qué haremos si no aparecen? Además Arnold está perdido en San Lorenzo –Decía Susie preocupada – ¿Y si les paso algo?

-No te preocupes por nada Susie –Decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá del abuelo –Oye por cierto se fue también el vecino que teníamos ¿Lo recuerdas? El señor Smith

-¿Qué?

.

.

.

Athan caminaba por el sendero que llevaba hacia la aldea de los ojos rojos, de cualquier forma sabia a la perfección que su padre estaba vigilando a los niños además de que tenía en su poder a uno de ellos, fue muy fácil lograr convencerlo de que compartiera esa mente con él y desde un principio supo cuál era su debilidad y la debilidad es lo peor que puede tener una persona siempre lo ha dicho su padre y el cree en ello también.

-Ya es casi la hora –Susurro desapareciendo entre los árboles.

.

.

.

-Bueno estoy listo Eduardo, vámonos

-Queremos ir con ustedes, señor Simmons

-Por supuesto que no Harold, mejor se quedan en el hotel con el director

-Pero Arnold es nuestro amigo y también Gerald

-Lo se Sid pero no quiero arriesgar al resto de mis estudiantes a…

-Por favor señor Simmons podemos ayudar y además podemos cuidarnos solos

-Eso es una gran mentira niños, ustedes aún están para ser cuidados no para cuidarse o cuidar a alguien más

-Pero de verdad estamos preocupados por ellos

-No se hable más del asunto, Curly, ustedes se quedan aquí

Eduardo y el señor Simmons salieron precipitadamente dejando al grupo de alumnos preocupados y sobretodo molestos.

.

.

.

Los cuatro niños caminaban cerca de la cascada, que describía con exactitud el diario del padre de Arnold, todos felices porque iban por buen camino comenzaron a correr un poco hasta llegar a la punta de la cascada donde no había un puente por donde cruzar, Helga miro a Arnold.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Buscaremos otro modo de… -Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pero no había un puente cercano –Creo que debemos hallar otro modo de cruzar, tal vez rio abajo

-No creo que eso ayuda, Arnold –Comento Phoebe tranquilamente

Entonces Gerald hizo algo que nadie se esperaba se abalanzo sobre Helga quien sorprendida solo pudo soltar un grito de sorpresa y susto, ambos cayeron cerca de la orilla pero Gerald estaba tratando claramente de hacerla caer, esto los distrajo de su otro problema y Arnold se abalanzo sobre Gerald tratando de obligarlo a dejar a la rubia y Helga asustada comenzó a soltar puños al aire.

-Helena debe morir –Susurro de pronto Gerald con una voz que no era suya, Helga estrello con mayor fuerza su puño sobre su rostro y entonces…

Una sombra negra salió del cuerpo de Gerald provocando que este cayera al suelo junto a Phoebe quien miraba todo sorprendida.

Esta sombra fue directo a un amuleto rojo que estaba en la mano de un hombre con capucha negra y un pequeño bastón donde coloco el corazón de color rojo, sonriente saludo a los niños quienes lo miraban estupefactos

-Hola queridos niños ¿Cómo están?

Arnold miraba con desconfianza al hombre, le dio la mano a Helga quien se levanto con rapidez, este la puso detrás de él en modo de protección.

-Gerald –Susurro Phoebe mirándolo

-No despertara –Comento el hombre sombra

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién es usted?

-Cayó en el mal de sueño y yo seré el futuro gobernador de este mundo

-¿Enserio? –El rubio enarco una ceja algo molesto pero confirmando que ese hombre no era de fiar

-Claro que si Alexander, ¿acaso aun lo dudas?

-Yo no soy…

-Ah perdóname ahora te gusta que te digan, niño miagro ¿no?

Arnold quedo estupefacto no entendía nada de lo que decía pero en ese momento llego otra persona.

-Padre

-Athan

-Helena –Saludo el joven sonriéndole a la rubia, mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Helena?

-Espero que recuerdes lo que te dije hace un tiempo, Helena

Helga quedo helada y sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba, ¿acaso…?

-¿Eras tú?

-Claro que si cariño ¿A quién más esperabas? Ven vamos amor –Tomo de la mano a la rubia pero esta de inmediato la rechazo y además Arnold se puso más enfrente de ella.

-No lograras protegerla esta vez Alexander y ella tampoco a ti –Athan los miro con odio mientras tomaba a la rubia por la fuerza –Serás mía quieras o no princesa, esta vez no te escaparas o si no… -Apunto con una flecha roja como la sangre en el pecho de Arnold quien se quedó inmóvil y solo miraba a la rubia

-Helga…

-Arnold…

-Es patético ver que pese a más de un siglo muertos, todavía puedan amarse como hace años –Dijo con dolor y envidia –Se todo de ustedes pero esta vez Alexander no te correspondía Helena, o bueno Helga –Dijo mirándola burlonamente -¿Qué se siente estar en mis zapatos, Helga?

La rubia no dijo nada…porque realmente no sabía que decir ni siquiera recordaba eso ¿Cómo responderle?

-Ella no…no recuerda que…

-¿Qué te ama Arnold?

-¿Cómo…?

-Nosotros lo teníamos planeado y ahora me la llevare para conquistar su corazón y el corazón de ojos azules será mío

-¿corazón de…?

-Disfruta el viaje tonto –Dijo empujando a Arnold hacia el precipicio, Helga alcanzo a tomarlo de la mano pero Athan a su vez la tomaba. –Helena suéltalo

-No –Helga lo miro con fiereza pero de pronto sintió que el corazón se le partía de solo pensar que Arnold faltara en su vida, debía hacer algo para que siguiera en este mundo lo que fuera no le importaba –Dices que soy esa princesa ¿No?

-Lo eres

-Como sea, te propongo que… -Miro a Arnold quien la miraba confundido y nervioso, angustiado por la caída que podían sufrir si alguno se soltaba –Seré tuya pero…déjalo irse

-¡No!

-¿Quién me asegurara que será así?

-Yo

-¿Por qué confiar en ti, Helena? Una vez lo hice y me traicionaste ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No sinceramente tengo apenas recuerdos de mi pasado presente y tú quieres que recuerde mis vidas pasadas, no soy robo hermano –Soltó molesta

-Tienes razón, perdóname princesa…pero ¿Lo amas no?

Ambos se miraron algo en ella cambio esa mirada no era igual que la había tenido las ultimas semanas Arnold lo pudo ver en sus ojos donde había algo más… -No –Dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos y sacándolo de sus conclusiones al parecer erróneas –Ni siquiera lo recuerdo

-¿Ves papa si…aun funciona el hechizo?

-Bien vámonos entonces Athan no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llegar al templo en el volcán ¿Vamos?

-Sí, está bien –Ayudo a subir un poco a Arnold pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie –Lárgate, si te quedas tú y todos tus amigos morirán –Miro a la rubia –Empezando por ella –La jalo inmediatamente antes de soltar una llamara de fuego

-¡No!

Helga trato de acercarse pero él se lo impidió y la llevo lejos de ahí, mientras gritaba el nombre de Arnold y Phoebe quienes gritaban a su vez por ella, pero casi no veían a causa de las llamaradas que parecían venir hacia ellos.

Phoebe tomo a Gerald de los brazos y lo alejo lo más que pudo, miro a Arnold quien miraba el precipicio –No estás pensando que… ¡No!

-Sí y creo que estaremos bien, confía en mí, es eso o morir tostados

Phoebe miro por un momento el fuego y luego el precipicio, tenía que admitirlo no tenía opción –Bien –Tomo la mano de Arnold y esta tomo de un brazo de Gerald para levantarlo junto con Phoebe

-Phoebe pase lo que pase, no me sueltes ni sueltes a Gerald ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien pero…

-A las tres…una

-Arnold…

-Dos y tres –Los tres cayeron hacia el vacío de la cascada donde no había escapatoria….era una muerte segura.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y disculpen de verdad por la demora :(**_

 _ **bueno les comento que hare una dinamica como las que estoy haciendo con candy, candy, por lo que sera asi**_

 _ **ustedes votaran por el fic favorito que desean que actualice el ganador habra una sorpresita ;D este fin de semana y sera actualizado toda la semana mas ese fic.**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **fics.**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias por leer y los reviews que siempre son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo las historias :D**_

 _ **Asi estamos al dia de hoy.**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 30%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 10%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 10%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 10%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 10%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia, hoy es el ultimo dia, Ok damas y caballeros jejej el ganador hasta ahora fue "Adolescencia"**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 REENCUENTRO I

**...**

* * *

 **Los capitulos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen**

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y totalmente mia**

 **Es ajena tambien a la pelicula the jungle que saldra el proximo año ;D**

 **Esta es de mi entera imaginacion, disfrutenla :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 12 LA DESAPARICION DE HELGA II**_

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo amar a quien olvidaste? Es algo que nunca podrás entender, ¿Por qué acaso el amor tiene lógica? ¿Se puede enamorar dos veces de la misma persona sin saberlo? ¿Acaso hay algo como estrellas mágicas? ¿Existe cupido? ¿Almas gemelas? ¿Cómo diablos puedes creer que alguien es tu otra mitad?_**

 ** _Realmente la vida y el amor son de las fuerzas o magias más poderosas y misteriosas del mundo, universo o lo que sea que puedan existir._**

 ** _A veces pasan cosas inexplicables o que no deseamos creer ¿Vidas anteriores? Normalmente se quiere creer que hay vida después de la muerte pero ¿Antes de la vida misma hay vida? ¿Dónde estamos antes de nacer? ¿Existimos? ¿Cómo diablos puedes comprender que tuviste otra vida cuando no recordamos nada? En mi caso no recuerdo lo de hace dos años ¿Cómo recordar mi vida anterior?_**

 ** _El cerebro es inmensamente increíble y solo falta una pieza para poder recordar entonces aquello que has perdido pero no perdido totalmente…sino más bien quisiste olvidar…¿No creen?_**

 ** _H.G.P_**

* * *

Arnold se encontraba inconsciente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero solo escuchaba uno pequeños murmullos, imaginaba que eran sus abuelos que lo estaban tratando de despertar, pero ¿Por qué no sonó su alarma? Realmente no tenía nada de ganas de abrir sus ojos, realmente deseaba seguir soñando, aquel hermoso sueño donde Helga gritaba que lo amaba, donde lo besaba con pasión y desesperación pero de pronto…

-¡Arnold! –Un pequeño grito de aquella rubia quien era arrastrada a las sombras hizo que su piel se erizara y entonces.

-¡Helga!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente para encontrarse rodeado de unas extrañas personas quienes le miraban con desconfianza y Phoebe estaba en medio de ellas tratando de comunicarse pero al parecer no le entendían, Gerald estaba inconsciente a su lado.

 _-"¡¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?!"_ –Pregunto el joven moreno de cabello azabache en un lenguaje que Arnold no comprendió

 _-"Seguro son cómplices de la sombra_ " –Dijo una niña tan que parecía tener la edad de ellos, era pelinegra y se encontraba al lado del joven azabache que parecía tener uno o dos años más que ellos. _–"Debemos matarlos"_

Arnold no entendía nada pero observo como una de sus lanzas se acercaba demasiado a su amiga, por lo que se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba para protegerla -¡No!

 _-"Iras con ella, no te preocupes"_ –Dijo el joven riendo, mientras los demás extraños coreaban aquella misma risa de malicia

-No…no somos enemigos –Dijo Arnold señalándose y a Phoebe, quien se había puesto detrás de el –Soy Arnold y…

-¿Arnold? –Pregunto la pequeña hablando en perfecto inglés –" _Niño milagro_ " –Murmuro

-¿Niño milagro? –El joven miro más detenidamente a Arnold quien se había quedado sin hablar ¿Otra vez con lo de niño milagro? ¿Cómo diablos es que lo conocían? El no recordaba nada de nada.

-Alexander –La niña dio un grito de júbilo –Soy Amanda –Sonrió dulcemente –Él es mi hermano Valentin, guerrero como tu

Arnold no comprendía nada pero por lo menos ahora les entendía –Mi nombre en realidad es Arnold, Amanda y…yo…busco unas personas y ahora…mi amiga… -De pronto recordó todo -¡¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos?! –Exclamo mirando a Phoebe quien le miro un poco más tranquila

-Imagino que caímos en esa red de allá –Phoebe señalo la pequeña red que estaba a la entrada de la cueva, algo que Arnold no había notado por toda la situación que estaban pasando. -¿Ustedes nos trajeron hacia acá?

-Así es –Amanda miro a los demás, parecía que ella y su hermano estaban como líderes –Hay que irnos a la aldea, debemos anunciar que estamos salvados…el niño milagro volvió –Los demás miraron a Arnold, quien noto más sus miradas sobre de él y pudo darse cuenta era…

-Ustedes…aldea…son… ¿Ojos verdes?

Amanda le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo tomaba del brazo para guiarlo por la cueva, algunos ayudaron con Gerald mientras Phoebe iba a su lado.

.

.

.

Helga miraba por aquella cabaña donde había sido ingresada por Athan quien estaba afuera hablando con su padre y con aquellos hombres de ojos rojos. Miro a su alrededor estaba amordazada en una esquina de aquella cabaña, no podía huir por esto y no podía gritar porque tenía tapada su boca.

Arnold…no sabía que había pasado con él y Phoebe, el verlos en aquella llamaradas del infierno que conducía ambos caminos a la muerte inevitable la hizo sentirse la más desdichada del mundo y sobretodo…sobretodo su corazón…un recuerdo más que vivo vino a su mente…Arnold.

Athan ingreso en ese momento al lugar, sacando a Helga de sus pensamientos –Lamento mucho tratarte así, Helena –Dijo mientras quitaba lo que aprisionaba los labios de Helga

-Mi nombre es Helga

-Para mí serás siempre mi princesa Helena

Helga rodo los ojos –Oye hermano ¿Qué te hace pensar que recordare mi vida anterior, si dura a penas recuerdo esta?

Athan sonrió pero no respondió puso frente a ella un plato y después desato sus manos –Come –Ordeno

-No tengo apetito gracias –Murmuro molesta mirando hacia otro lado

-Ahora Helga –Tomo su mentón para hacerla que lo mirara, Helga sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba al ver aquella llamarada de fuego en esos ojos e involuntariamente tomo el plato –Así me gusta

No sabía lo que pasaba pero estaba comiendo sin querer hacerlo, ella no deseaba aquello más sin embargo estaba haciéndolo, era como si estuviera perdida mentalmente y ese no fuera su cuerpo que ahora parecía arder en fiebre pero no tenía nada, solo su voluntad quebrada.

Pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas cuando de nuevo escucho la voz de Athan –Tus poderes aún están dormidos pero…no te preocupes princesa me encargare de despertarlos nuevamente –Sonrió maliciosamente

-No –Susurro al ver lo que pretendía, pero solo pudo quedarse helada sin poder hacer nada y sentir los labios de Athan sobre los suyos

-Si…siento aun el poder en tu ser –Sonrió –Lastima creo que despertaran más cuando veas lo que hare… come y después duerme –Ordeno dando un último beso a Helga mientras esta se perdía más y más…como si sombras rojas la llevaran lejos de su cuerpo que parecía tan ajeno a su mente.

.

.

.

La aldea de los ojos verdes, no era como muchas veces Arnold pensó, aquella pequeña aldea si es que pudiera llamarse así, eran unas cuantas chozas improvisadas y en un terreno poco agradable para vivir, parecía que a ellos no les importaba y algunas personas parecían practicar algún tipo de magia al verlos tan concentrados en mover objetos o en el rio que pasaba cerca de allí, habían caminado bastante pero no estaban tan lejos de donde había estado con todos sus amigos hace algunas horas, en mala se le ocurrió a Gerald hacer aquello.

Había unos pequeños destrozos en algunas pequeñas chozas al parecer algo había pasado pero eso parecía solo alentar a que ellos siguieran practicando lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Estaba preocupado porque su amigo seguía dormido y sin dar señales de vida pero los ojos verdes comentaron que tenía suerte que apenas la fiebre comenzaba, tal vez aun pudieran salvarlo…eso lo dejo congelado por el resto del camino.

-¿Por qué viven así? –Pregunto sin poder evitarlo mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea

-Por órdenes de la sombra –Amanda miro a su alrededor –Creo que ya se fueron –Miro a su hermano antes de seguir caminando –" _Padre"_

Un anciano miro hacia donde había salido aquella voz y de pronto sus ojos adquirieron una luz de tranquilidad –Hijos –Se acercó para abrazarlos, sonriente –Que bueno que regresaron

- _"¿Qué paso?"_

 _-"La sombra se llevó a Mark"_ –Comento tristemente –" _El mejor guerrero que habíamos tenido hasta ahora y algunos…murieron"_

Amanda bajo la mirada tristemente mientras Valentin se acercaba con Arnold arrastrando _–"Pronto terminara padre"_ –Miro a Arnold antes de continuar –Alexander volvió –Declaro hablando nuevamente en inglés.

El anciano miro a Arnold y de pronto sonrió triunfante –Niño milagro

Y de nuevo ese nombre, Arnold comenzaba a hartarse de que lo llamaran Alexander al parecer un gran guerrero o aquel nombre de niño milagro que según esto los salvaría, él no era ni una ni otra cosa, era solamente Arnold un niño de apenas diez años y estaba harto de que le dijeran eso.

-Yo…no señor lo siento pero mi nombre es en realidad Arnold…

-Estamos salvados –Dijo un hombre robusto y moreno de cabellera negra azulada, pero a diferencia de los ojos verdes este tenía ojos azules –Esto es un verdadero milagro, pronto volveremos a ser como éramos –Dijo sonriéndole a Arnold

-No ustedes no…

-Alexander –Se inclinó ante el –Mi nombre es Jeremy, ojo azul, seguramente la princesa Helena hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver este momento –Sonrió dulcemente

-¿Helena? –De pronto recordó -¡¿Helga?! –Miro a Valentin –Debo hallar a la sombra, se llevó a mi amiga.

-¿Amiga? –Pregunto Amanda mirándolo incrédula –Solo estaban ustedes, no vimos a nadie mas

-Helga se fue con ellos –Susurro –Lo hizo por mi

-Arnold –El anciano se acercó después de intercambiar miradas con un anciano de ojos azules que se había acercado poco a poco con Jeremy –Ven con nosotros

Arnold lo miro y después de meditarlo un poco decidió seguirlos hasta la choza que se veía un poco mejor que las demás, las demás personas habían dejado de realizar lo que hacían por ir a ver la conmoción y ahora parecían más que felices y llenos de más energía, aunque Arnold se sintió incomodo pues al pasar por ahí ellos se inclinaban y saludaban como si fuera una estrella de Rock o un rey.

Una vez dentro del lugar, sintió el calor que había dentro pero no había nada de fuego ahí pero en su lugar había una lámpara improvisada de ramas, dentro de esta había una pequeña luz que seguramente no era solo para alumbrar el lugar, juraría que vio que bailaban dentro de aquella lámpara, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar más pues la voz del anciano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Primero que nada Arnold, tu amigo cayo por desgracia en el mal del sueño y no despertara a menos que se logre sacar el mal de él.

Pero Arnold pregunto algo más -¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Ellos pueden ayudarlo…usted ¿Lo sabe cierto? Ellos vinieron a ayudarlos hace tiempo y…

-Tranquilo pequeño –El anciano de ojos azules se sentó a su lado –Mi nombre es Mag y el nombre de él es Jal somos los líderes de las tribus –Dijo sonriendo –Tus padres si es en efecto estuvieron aquí

-¿Dónde están ahora?

Mag bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado pero Jal tomo una pequeña libreta –Esta es la receta que tus padres usaron para liberar a esta tribu de la pequeña enfermedad que quedo al liberarnos de la sombra la primera vez pero… -Miro a Gerald quien había sido ingresado por algunos hombres con Phoebe a su lado –Ahora que ha vuelto es el mal de sueño lo que hace que las personas se mueran, tu amigo –Miro a Arnold –Ha sido más que fuerte porque muchos no logran pasar ni un día antes de que las sombras del mal los consuman

-Pero… ¿Podemos salvarlo verdad? Quiero decir…ustedes saben hacer esa medicina que mis padres dejaron ¿cierto?

Jal negó con la cabeza mientras Mag tomaba la palabra para continuar –Desgraciadamente la sombra ha terminado con todas las plantas medicinales y sobre todo con luna, la flor clave que utilizaron tus padres para salvar a quienes enfermaron después de que derrotaran a la sombra

-Entonces… -Miro a Gerald

-Niño milagro –Jal hizo que Arnold volviera su rostro pero con una mueca de disgusto –Se que no tienes por qué creer en lo que te decimos pero la profecía deberá cumplirse por una u otra razón –Saco una taza de té aparentemente -¿Esta es tu amiga? –Se miraba dentro a una Helga durmiendo amarrada en una pequeña cabaña y a alrededor sombras riendo.

-¡Helga!

-Helena en realidad –Murmuro Mag –Nuestra princesa de los ojos azules –Arnold volvió a mirarlos –Las cosas a veces no son coincidencias, Arnold y ustedes estaban destinados desde su vida pasada, estuvieron destinados a venir aquí también y también a reencontrarse

-Ella no me recuerda como Arnold ¿Creen que me recordara de una vida pasada?

-Tal vez solo necesita admitir ciertas cosas pero ahora ha caído en las sombras y la estamos perdiendo –Jal bajo la taza –Todo está en tus manos Arnold

-No…yo…yo solo quiero encontrar a mis padres y a Helga –Miro a Gerald –Salvar a mi amigo también –Susurro tranquilamente –Yo…

-Tú piensas que ese destino no está entrelazado con tu propio destino –Jal sonrió tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie –Para salvar a Gerald –Arnold abrió los ojos, no recordaba que hubieran mencionado el nombre de su amigo –Es necesario encontrar a tus padres, para encontrarlos necesitaras ir al campamento donde están siendo forzados para trabajar parte de mi gente y tus padres –Arnold sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba –Para salvar a la princesa necesitas enfrentarte y derrotar a Athan el hijo de la sombra –Sonrió –¿Aun crees que no puedes o debes ayudarnos? Este es tu destino quieras o no por eso estas aquí y por eso han ocurrido las cosas de esta forma porque es el destino de ti Alexander el gran guerrero y la princesa Helena, la diosa para nosotros del agua.

Arnold bajo la mirada –No…no puedo yo…

-No tienes que decidir en este momento, es peligroso salir a la selva ahora pero mañana por la mañana debes decidir, además de que la vida de tu amigo Gerald estará cada minuto en juego –Jal se levantó para salir de la cabaña

-Nuestra gente también peleara…hemos esperado muchos años para ser liberados de la sombra nuevamente –Miro alrededor –Confiamos en ti –Mag alcanzo a Jal para salir con él.

Arnold simplemente no podía, simplemente él no podía ser el salvador de aquellas tribus y menos Alexander, estaba harto de ello, y de las profecías solo quería que Helga estuviera bien y poderla salvar, si podía encontrar en ese camino a sus padres también les ayudaría pero ¿Salvar a toda dos civilizaciones o el mundo? Eso…eso ya era demasiado y más que nada creer demasiado que un niño de tan solo diez años lograría aquello. Vamos ¿Cómo demonios lo haría?

Phoebe lo miraba entre angustiada y triste, sabía que todo ello era demasiado para cualquier persona pero…ya estaban ahí ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Además debían rescatar a Helga o más bien encontrarla pues no sabían dónde estaba, también a los padres de Arnold, ahora sabían que estaban vivos y…Gerald –Debemos hacerlo –Murmuro, Arnold le miro confundido –No podemos dejar a nadie y estoy segura de que Helga estaría de acuerdo y te diría… -Sonrió para sí mismo -¿Qué no se supone que tú eres el positivismo andante cabeza de balón? –Arnold sonrió muy a su pesar de la situación –Levanta tu trasero Arnoldo es el momento de salvar a todo el mundo –Fue muy mala su imitación de su amiga pero eso a ella misma imaginando a Helga y su forma de ser que últimamente extrañaba en sobremanera le dio ánimos mismos que Arnold también comenzó a tener al escucharla aunque fuera en su imaginación.

-Bien –Susurro solamente mientras asentía con la cabeza antes de salir de la choza.

.

.

.

Helga sintió los pequeños rayos del sol sobre su piel, pero para su desgracia no podía abrir sus ojos, no sabía que ocurría ella deseaba despertar pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba recibiendo sus órdenes ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Athan?

Ni siquiera parecía respirar por su propia voluntad, no podía controlar nada de ella ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

-Buenos días princesa, hora de despertar –En aquel momento sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, esto estaba mal –Levántate princesa

 _"_ _¡¿Qué demonios….?!"_ Pensaba mientras su cuerpo se movía pero ella no sentía que estuviera ahí realmente

Athan le sonrió –Seguramente te preguntas ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cierto? –Helga sintió su cabeza cabecear secamente pero no era ella quien daba órdenes en su cerebro –Solo te diré mi querida princesa que ya eres mía –Le dio un pequeño beso sobre la tela que tapaba sus labios y Helga no hizo absolutamente nada, sintió el rose sobre la tela pero ni siquiera pudo dar órdenes para alejarse, corresponderlo, golpearlo ni hacer el intento de resistirse nada, aunque su mente y corazón estaban hartos y destrozados

-Ahora nos llevaras a donde está el corazón de los ojos azules, según los doctores está en la cueva también pero cerca de donde comienzan unas cataratas, nadie se atreve a acercarse pero contigo…seguro que lo harán o tú lo harás –La desamarro mientras Helga deseaba correr lejos de ahí, su cuerpo parecía no obedecerla ni escucharla –Vamos –Tomo la mano de esta y su cuerpo comenzó a caminar a su lado para afuera del lugar

Un hombre de rostro blanco, labios intensamente rojos como la sangre, ojos destellando fuego, mirada penetrante y cabello negro como la oscuridad, miraba sonriente bajo una capucha que lo cubría del sol, los observo mientras se acercaban.

-Helena, Athan –Susurro mientras se acercaba –Ya no luches mi querida Helena esta vez… -Se perdió en sus ojos, sus azules brillosos estaban siendo opacados por la oscuridad y el fuego –Eres nuestra –Y entonces…el vacío se hizo presente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, ahora seguiremos con la misma dinamica y no se apuren que de aqui a diciembre seguire actualizando en dias especificos actualizare otros fics, pero diaramente actualizare el fic ganador por el que voten en la semana ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy las votaciones van asi, sigan votando por su fic favorito y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

 _ **AMNESIA 60%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 40%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 20%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 REENCUENTRO II

...

* * *

 **Los capitulos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen**

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y totalmente mia**

 **Es ajena tambien a la pelicula the jungle que saldra el proximo año ;D**

 **Esta es de mi entera imaginacion, disfrutenla :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 UN TESORO PERDIDO**

* * *

 _ **Cuando pierdes algo que realmente nunca valoraste ¿Qué puede ocurrir? A veces la vida es cruel e injusta pero muchas veces solo suele ponernos situaciones que pueden parecernos de esta manera pero realmente solo están tratando de que nos demos cuenta de lo que tenemos y no valoramos, a veces la vida puede ser generosa de una o mil formas que desgraciadamente no vemos porque no es a nuestro deseo, ni como queremos por lo tanto no podemos verlo o no queremos verlo, el que las cosas se hagan como uno quiere tampoco es un modo justo de solicitar todo en este mundo, en la vida y siempre nos lo dicen ¿pero hacemos caso?**_

 _ **Cuando un corazón se llena de hielo u oscuridad ¿Qué ocurre con todo el amor que decías tener? ¿Qué ocurre cuando vuelves a ver aquella persona que nunca te valoro? ¿Qué tan cálido tiene que ser el sol para llegar la luz a tu corazón nuevamente y así poder liberarte de las sombras y del hielo eterno?**_

 _ **A veces las palabras que pudieron decirse…jamás existieron…o tal vez se queden por siempre en la memoria, pero no en la mejor forma…sino en la obscuridad total.**_

 _ **Helena.**_

* * *

Arnold caminaba tranquilamente con los ojos azules a su lado, guerreros que aún quedaban como los de los ojos verdes entre ellos Amanda y Valentin, aunque había insistido que Amanda no viniera, su hermana era más terca que…

-Es por allá –Comento Valentin señalando hacia el final de la vereda por donde andaban, los árboles y la zona de aquella selva era realmente siniestra, sus sombras no eran normales y se podían apreciar notablemente y el olor era penetrante y terrible, más fuerte que cualquier otro lugar donde pudieron estar alguna vez.

-¿Es dónde está el campamento de la sombra, cierto? –Arnold camino más hacia adelante -¿No es peligroso para ustedes?

-Debemos hacerlo, Arnold es nuestro deber, además no es el campamento, es donde están los tesoros, tesoros que solamente pueden ser tocados por sus respectivos guardianes –Miro a Arnold incrédulo –Tu eres uno, pero…la princesa Helena…seguramente la traerán para…

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido del otro lado de los árboles.

Phoebe miro por un momento antes de retroceder un poco, cuando los guerreros ojos verdes iban a atacar.

-¡No…! –Arnold grito poniéndose al frente, mirando con extrañeza aquellos zafiros que alguna vez existieron ahora parecían haberse extinguido. -¿Helga?

.

.

.

Miles miraba con molestia al hombre que tenía a su esposa sujetada hacia él, mirándolo con aprensión y desprecio –Quiero esos tesoros antes de que los ojos verdes lleguen ¿O tu esposa muere eso quieres? –Rio por lo bajo, ocasionándole un escalofrió fuerte a Stella –Y tu nuevo hijo –Apunto al vientre de la castaña quien dio un respingo –No soy estúpido, ahora hazlo.

-No… -Stella miro suplicante a su esposo –No lo hagas

Miles bajo la mirada –Bien lo hare

La sombra rio estruendosamente mientras aventaba a Stella hacia los guardias, a quienes dio órdenes de matarla en cuanto el diera la señal –Ahora Miles –Dijo empujándolo hacia la gran cueva donde estaban, era un enorme templo, en el cual la primera vez que estuvieron Stella había dado la luz a un pequeño niño en forma de cabeza de balón extrañamente, pero lo más extraño fue que silenciara todo lo que alguna vez pudo ser destrucción para toda la selva.

 _"_ _Helena no debe fallarnos"_ pensó feliz la sombra viendo como sus planes se estaban cumpliendo de manera perfecta.

.

.

.

-¿Helga? –Phoebe la miraba angustiada, quiso acercarse a ella pero algo se lo impedía

-Alexander –Murmuro mirando al rubio, quien dio un pequeño salto atrás. –Ven

Arnold se dejó envolver por la voz cantarina que salía en aquel momento de la rubia de ojos rojos, había notado ello pero creía que era por cualquier otra cosa menos porque Helga hubiera cambiado el amor tan grande que le tenía por las sombras.

-Helena –Murmuro el rubio ya quedando algo inconsciente

-¿Arnold…? –Valentin trato de acercarse a él, pero Helga creo con su mano una llamarada de fuego que dividía al grupo de ojos verdes de Arnold -¡Arnold!

-¡Arnold, no vayas! –Phoebe trataba de acercarse también pero era imposible, las llamaradas de fuego eran intensas y demandantes para la muerte.

-Mi princesa –Los ojos de Arnold quedaron en vacío, cuando llego a la rubia ambos desaparecieron.

-Ay no… -Murmuro Amanda

.

.

.

Miles miraba con desprecio a la sombra mientras escavaba donde estaban los tesoros de las dos aldeas de la región de San Lorenzo, claro esto según los libros y mapas que había leído en su juventud, ya que los ojos verdes nunca le confiarían la exacta ubicación de sus tesoros a un ser humano con debilidades, así como los ojos azules tampoco le confiarían nada.

Stella solo miraba a lo lejos tratando de tranquilizarse hace un rato que no se sentía realmente bien, tocaba su vientre con la mayor delicadeza, mientras respiraba trabajosamente.

Entonces un pequeño ruido solo y el calor invadió el lugar, para después dejar a la vista a Helga quien traía una capa de color rojo y debajo un vestido azul celeste de manga corta, la joven llevaba el cabello suelto, a su lado Arnold apareció también algo confundido al parecer había dejado de estar bajo los encantos de la rubia.

-¡Arnold! –Stella miro con horror a su pequeño hijo

-¡¿Ma…mama?! –Arnold no lo podía creer, quiso correr hasta ella pero no lo logro, cuando Helga puso una mano sobre su brazo. -¿Qué…que te pasa, Helga?

-Oh, Arnold mi niño –La sombra frente al rubio le miro y este miro mejor al hombre que tenía frente…el hombre que destruyó por completo a su familia y que destruyo también la vida tranquila de dos tribus. –Bienvenido ¿Te agrado la sorpresa?

-Arnold –Miles miraba con horror a su pequeño hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder creerlo, después de tantos años, de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento, de sacrificio, volviera a verlo de este modo y que además todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano, al final…lo encontró.

.

.

.

En la selva Eduardo caminaba mientras Simmons estaba más que asustado preocupado, sus cuatro alumnos perdidos y el resto del grupo ya no estaba en el hotel según lo que dijo el director Wartz cuando apenas llevaban un trayecto del camino, ahora no debía buscar solo a cuatro alumnos sino a toda su clase, eso era sencillamente perfecto. Suspiro mientras miraba por el sendero a donde Eduardo lo conducía.

-No se preocupa señor Simmons vamos a encontrarlos, esos chicos no creo que hayan llegado tan lejos…solo me preocupa que…bueno ya sabe, que hay leyendas por aquí

-Eso es lo alarmante, Eduardo ¿si las leyendas son…son ciertas? ¿Qué hare?

Eduardo no dijo nada pero en ese momento se escuchó el grito desgarrador de un niño al otro lado del sendero, eso puso la sangre helada de ambos hombres que corrieron al instante.

.

.

.

-¡Suéltalo! –Arnold estaba sujetado por Athan quien había llegado en ese momento para poder ayudar a su padre con el plan.

Miles miraba con impotencia e ira, tratando de acercarse antes de que Arnold terminara mal, pero…

-Si te mueves un centímetro más, te juro que lo mato –La sombra apunto al rubio con una pistola directo al corazón.

-¡Maldito! –Stella tenía ya lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rojas del coraje al ver a su hijo

-Ja Jajaja –Miro a Stella sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o arrepentimiento con respecto a lo que haría a continuación solo sonrió misteriosamente -¿Quieren ver a alguien más? –Miles miro desentendido aquella pregunta lo había sacado por un momento de sus intentos fallidos de acercarse a su pequeño y protegerlo -¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? –Hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas quienes asintieron y trajeron entonces a…

-¡Abuelos!

 _"_ _No podía ser verdad, ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?"_ pensaba desesperado Arnold al igual que Miles quien sollozo mientras observaba como aventaban a sus padres al suelo, donde se dio cuenta también que…

-¡Mama!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **Este es el fic ganador de la semana**_

 _ **esperen mas capitulos ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy las votaciones van asi, sigan votando por su fic favorito y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

* * *

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

...

* * *

 **Los capitulos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen**

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y totalmente mia**

 **Es ajena tambien a la pelicula the jungle que saldra el proximo año ;D**

 **Esta es de mi entera imaginacion, disfrutenla :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 PERDIDA DE UN AMOR ¿? PARTE I**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida te pone en situaciones complejas ¿Qué es mejor huir o enfrentar? Cuando el final no es más que un comienzo o si el comienzo de algo es más bien el final de otra cosa, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por salvar a quienes amas? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de la felicidad y/o seguridad de la persona? ¿Qué serias capaza de hacer por amor? Muchas veces por amor se cometen miles de locuras pero ¿realmente todas son locuras? Muchas veces eres más cuerdo que nunca cuando amas y sabes que tu motivo del porque y como comenzó todo es simplemente por hacer feliz a alguien que no eres tu pero que sabes que será el comienzo de tu misma felicidad aunque a veces solo será una ilusión pues ¿Quién puede ser feliz con sacrificios? Aunque a veces el sacrificio es necesario.**_

 _ **Alexander.**_

* * *

Puki solo pudo sonreír débilmente antes de volver a dejarse caer a un lado de su esposo, quien trataba de protegerla, lo cual no era una tarea fácil.

-¡Maldito! –Miles se fue contra la sombra quien en un movimiento fácil y apresurado disparo directo al hombre quien cayó al suelo, con una herida en el pie y dejando escapar un grito.

-¡Miles!

-¡Papa! –Arnold se zafo de Athan sin saber realmente como lo logro, simplemente sintió la sangre hervir bajo su piel y una fuerte ráfaga de aire correr hacia atrás de su rostro, después ya estaba al lado de su padre, quien le trataba de mirar sin preocuparlo.

-Arnold…mi…mi niño –Susurro manteniendo el rostro de su hijo cerca de él, Arnold solo sonrió algo avergonzado nunca había tenido esa clase de caricia, tan íntima, tan pura y sobretodo tan cercana de su padre, su padre, que bien se sentía eso.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?! –Athan estaba levantándose del suelo, Helga solo miraba la escena sin realmente estar ahí.

-Arnold –Murmuro Stella preocupada, por lo que había visto

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Arnold mirando a Miles preocupado, este con lágrimas en los ojos solo asintió pero lo atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo, Arnold solo atino a responderle el abrazo con pequeñas lagrimas también.

-¡Vaya que enternecedor! –Exclamo el hombre molesto –Bueno Arnold ¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa? ¿A ti Miles? Imagino que ambos deben estar felices, morir junto a sus correspondientes padres.

-¡Eres un…!

-Mejor guarda silencio Miles –La sombra se acercó en un abrir y cerrar a ellos, tenía sus facciones más feas que de apariencia a lo lejos, las cicatrices en su rostro eran de quemaduras al parecer, sus ojos eran más rojos que los de Athan o de la misma Helga, su cabello brillaba debajo de la capucha de un tono rojizo intenso, sus labios eran de un tono apenas notable purpura, su piel era tan blanca que todo esto se notaba aún más, su aliento era más asqueroso que en la selva de hace unos momentos donde se encontraba con los ojos verdes para…

 _"_ _¡Los ojos verdes!"_ Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ellos no sabían dónde estaba, ¿Qué decía? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Ahora Miles, dame eso o yo mismo enviare a infierno a esos ancianos, después a Arnold por el tesoro y después al infierno, así como a tu esposa y tu nuevo hijo.

Arnold enfoco hacia donde estaba su madre, ¿nuevo hijo? Eso quería decir…no es momento para pensar en ello.

-Bien pero…quiero que entiendas que no estoy seguro

-Nada perdemos, bueno al menos yo no –Comenzó a reír escandalosamente de nuevo mientras empujaba a Miles lejos de Arnold, quien lo vio coger.

Miles prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la aparición de su familia, no sin antes tomar la pierna ensangrentada y curarla un poco y de momento, comenzó a cavar de nuevo.

-Bueno Arnold, ¿Por qué no jugamos algo? ¿Ya te presentamos a la prometida de mi hijo Athan?

-¿Prome…?

-Si la princesa Helena

-Su nombre es Helga –Dijo Arnold molesto

-En esta época, Arnold, pero en realidad ella es mi princesa Helena –Sonrió Athan –Mi novia y mi futura esposa, como siempre debió ser.

-¿Estás loco? Apenas somos unos niños

-No por siempre

-Estas demente.

-Tal vez pero ¿crees que yo seré más demente o tú al decir que puedo hacer esto? –De la mano de Athan salió una fuerte corriente caliente que era más fuego que aire que golpeo el brazo de Arnold quien salió hacia atrás…

-¡Arnold!

-Esto es interesante –Murmuro la sombra divertida –Helena ¿Por qué no te diviertes un rato con Alexander?

Helga miro hacia Arnold, quien se estaba levantando con trabajo del suelo, su camisa algo chamuscada y su piel roja ardía como el mismo fuego.

Entonces sintió como el fuego nuevamente sentía la pierna de su cuerpo y lo hacía caer de dolor.

-¡Ah!

-¡Basta! –Stella miraba con horror la escena

-¡Encontré algo! –Grito Miles en ese momento para distraer a todos. La sombra corrió hasta el lugar y quito a Miles de allí, había un cofre de color café como la tierra, este debía contener los elementos que le faltaba, ya tenía el fuego, que fue la tribu llena de maldad que lo acogió, la tierra que ese tesoro fue fácil de hallar en la tribu cercana a San Lorenzo, solo faltaba el agua y el aire o naturaleza como los ojos verdes hacen llamar a ese elemento.

-Es…es… -Arnold miro a su padre quien le hizo una señal y entonces tomo aquella roca que hizo que sintiera un escalofrió en sus manos, una energía eléctrica correr en sus venas.

Supo que debía correr.

-¡Corre! –Grito Miles para sacarlo de su ensoñación, el abuelo ya había tomado a Puki y en su distracción del guardia corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Stella quien se encontraba aun atrapada, Miles golpeo al guardia directo en la cara cuando grito e hizo que Stella lo siguiera, Arnold iba también a su lado.

La sombra al escucharlos colérico -¡¿Qué les pasa ineptos?! ¡Atrápenlos!

Arnold sentía mucho coraje, dolor y demás pero sentía entonces que…

La tierra estaba temblando al ritmo de su coraje y entonces supo que podría, con una mano aventó la tierra aliada de él, en ese momento provocando un remolino de arena que encerró a los guardias en este.

-¡No! No debe despertar, el guerrero… ¡Atrapen al niño con cabeza de balón!

Arnold corría tan rápido después de esto sin detenerse ya…iba detrás de sus padres, de sus abuelos, estarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fuera de la cueva, pronto podría ver que tendría que hacer para curar a Gerald y a He… ¡¿Helga?!

Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que apenas pudo desviar inconscientemente con el aire...pero aun así no evito que se sintiera asfixiado dentro de este.

-¡Helga!

No lo podía creer.

-Entrégame las rocas, niño –Dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida frente a él, de pronto este sintió un fuerte escalofrió y antes de poder reaccionar la lluvia de fuego se hizo presente en el cielo…

-¡Basta Helena! –Grito sintiéndose algo ridículo pero a la vez…a la vez sabía que todo esto apenas era el comienzo…comienzo de un final tal vez más trágico que la vez pasada, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía seguro era que debía luchar…luchar para perder o ganar un amor perdido.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **Este es el fic ganador de la semana**_

 _ **esperen mas capitulos ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy las votaciones van asi, sigan votando por su fic favorito y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

 _ **Olusum anavi Hola claro en efecto ahorita me faltan capitulos de la vida de los shortman no lo olvido ;D espera tambien esos capitulos espero que me de tiempo de subir aunque sea uno ahorita porque estoy en el trabajo jejej pero moria por escribir y por subirlos ;D espero que te sigan gustando y mil gracias por todos tus comentarios que me encantan ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

* * *

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 EL AMOR DE ALEXANDER

**...**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _yo aqui de nuevo jejeje_**

 ** _espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y tambien disculpen la ausencia el fin de semana_**

 ** _pero aqui sigo_**

 ** _Hey Arnold no me pertenece_**

 ** _La historia es de mi entera imaginacion ;D_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

 **CAPIRULO 15 PERDIDA DE UN AMOR ¿? PARTE 2**

 _ **RECUERDAME HELGA**_

* * *

 _ **A veces hay momentos cruciales, detonantes que hacen que nunca se olviden, el detonante que puede hacernos estar entre la vida y la muerte, hace la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, hace la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad, todo siempre es decisiones y más decisiones ¿Qué tal si entonces encontráramos la llave de donde todo comenzó?**_

 _ **¿Lograríamos a veces salvar tantas almas de la oscuridad como podamos? A veces las personas se van por la oscuridad porque la luz hace mucho se extinguió de su vida, entonces ¿Cómo hacerles que vuelvan a la luz? Es tan complicado como parece ¿de verdad? A veces no tanto simplemente requieren ese lapso eterno que tuvieron de iluminación en su vida, momento donde comenzaron a creer de nuevo, creer en algo tan maravilloso llamado…amor**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

-¡Basta Helena!

Un segundo después sintió temblar de nuevo la tierra debajo de él, entonces supo que podía protegerse, alzando una pequeña pared improvisada de tierra para evitar la guerra de lluvia ardiente de fuego que Helga había enviado.

-¡Pelea si puedes contra mí, Alexander! ¡Te aseguro que no podrás vencerme!

Arnold entrecerró los ojos dejando salir el dolor que tenía dentro esto no estaba bien pero debía…tenía que salvarla y si la única forma de hacerlo era enfrentándola por una vez en su vida lo haría, aunque pudiera perder en vez de ganar pero, quien no arriesga no gana ¿cierto?

-Helena –Susurro cerrando los ojos un momento dejando que el aire se llevara por otro lado la lluvia de fuego, aprovechando que estaba desarmada y algo aturdida pensó en lo que seguramente sería el recuerdo más difícil de recuperar para Helga pero que estaba seguro era el que podía ayudarle, pensó rápido en lo dulce y tierna que era en ese momento y que siempre lo fue, todo lo que habían pasado y como sin darse cuenta…lentamente…lentamente _"Me enamore de ti"_ pensó sonriendo un momento.

-¡Maldito…! –Exclamo nerviosa al principio enojo porque le podría ganar a ella, la gran Helena pero por otro lado aturdida ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba así? Arnold se acercó a ella mirándola de nuevo, ahora más suavemente tratando de tocarla, de alcanzarla, pero…

-¡Aléjate Alexander! –Una flecha de fuego fue pasando a su lado, provocándole un pequeño rasguño a Helga.

-¡No! –Dijo tratando de ver la herida, pero la rubia solo dejo que la sangre fluyera parecía no sentir.

-Si te acercas un poco más, y la mato –Susurro Athan ya más cerca de ellos –Es mía y te dije que esta vez no lograrías protegerla

-¿Esta vez? –Estaba harto ¿Cómo demonios Helga y el iban a recordar algo de sus vidas pasadas? Esto parecía una película

-Ni la otra pudiste pero el amor tan inmenso que tuvieron –Se asqueo –Salvo en ese momento las tribus, pero esta vez no será así porque Helena no te ama

-Eso tu no lo sabes –Intento acercarse más pero Athan formo otra flecha.

-¿Miedo? –Dijo burlonamente viendo la cara de preocupación de Arnold quien molesto y desafiante saco una pequeña ráfaga de viento provocando que Athan cayera de bruces.

-No te tengo miedo

-Deberías

-Hel…Helena –Dijo tratando de llamar su atención, ella lo miro con odio y desprecio pero vislumbro un destello de esos zafiros que tanto amaba.

 _"_ _Arnold"_ el murmullo de una pequeña corriente, tal vez sí.

-Es hora de que tu poder despierte, Helena –Coloco en la mano de esta la roca en forma de un hermoso copo de nieve, la rubia de inmediato reacciono –Ahora mata a Alexander

Un pequeño goteo comenzó pero pronto se convirtió en una tormenta dentro aun de la cueva, Arnold trataba de protegerse pero la lluvia evidentemente tenia más fuerza, Athan estaba detrás de la rubia murmurándole cosas, cosas que no entendía bien pero estas hacían que Helga atacara aun con más fuerza que la anterior.

-¡Arnold! –Vislumbro a su padre intentando volver pero no lo lograba, Helga hizo un movimiento seguramente para alejarlo pues no lo vio más.

-¡Basta ya!

La cueva comenzó a temblar al igual que un volcán cercano.

.

.

.

Simmons miraba con horror a sus estudiantes siendo conducidos hacia una cascada enorme ¿Qué demonios harían los nativos con ellos? Esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

-Debemos…

-No señor Simmons ese son los ojos rojos

-¿Ojos rojos?

-La tribu de la sombra

-¿Sombra?

-Por favor deje de repetir lo que digo, confié en mí, no podemos acercarnos así como así, además seguro esperaran a que la sombra venga para saber qué hacer.

Apenas estaba terminando de decir esto cuando Rhonda y Harold voltearon hacia los arbustos y sus ojos…sus ojos.

-¡No, imposible…! –Exclamo asustado Eduardo

-¿Qué?

-Sera mejor irnos

-¿Qué? No…está loco

-¡Vamos!

En ese momento una lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer por los arbustos donde minutos antes estaban lo más sorprendente es que eran de parte de esos dos alumnos.

.

.

.

-Arnold –Murmuro Stella sollozando silenciosamente viendo todo desde unos arboles donde se ocultaba con sus suegros, quienes también sollozaban en silencio, la cueva estaba cayendo a pedazos, la tierra temblaba con brusquedad pero ellos en aparencia estaban bien.

-¡Arnold! –Grito Miles desde afuera donde había aterrizado sin hacerse daño no lo entendía pero tampoco iba a hacerlo en ese momento solo le importaba Arnold, su hijo que apenas había recuperado y cruelmente ¿sería acaso el principio del fin? No, no podía ser así

-Ríndete Miles, mi hijo acabara con ellos, bueno primero con tu hijo y después Helena le entregara por voluntad propia sus poderes.

Miles le miro con verdadero odio -¿Cómo diablos encontraste…?

-¿Cómo pude vigilarlo tan bien? –Rio por lo bajo –Bueno a decir verdad fue bastante sencillo, todos sabíamos que venias de Hillwood ese pueblo asqueroso –Hizo una mueca de disgusto –Envié a mi hijo a Hillwood en su momento oportuno a una pequeña casa de huéspedes céntrica que irónicamente resulto ser donde Vivian tus padres y Arnold, no le costó averiguar más de él, dentro de su propia casa, sabe todas y cada una de sus debilidades, se aprovechó y así conoció mucho mejor esta vez a Helena

-Malditos

En ese momento salieron tres personas por una pequeña abertura que se hizo cuando un rubio salió por este cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, Helga salió de ahí con Athan a su lado.

-¡Helga!

Phoebe llego en ese momento con los guerreros que estuvieron buscando a Arnold desde que desapareció.

-¡Arnold! ¡¿Estas bien?! –Valentin veía con asombro mientras la cueva desaparecía por completo.

-Si

Helga lo miro con desprecio -¿Qué tal si sufres un poco Alexander? –Una ráfaga de fuego encerró a los tres dejando a los demás afuera, corriendo lejos de las llamaradas de fuego –Así está mejor ¿No?

Volvió a ver ese destello zafiro que tanto amaba pero después de un segundo de nuevo rojo en aquellos ojos de mar que deseaba tanto ver de nuevo.

-Helena bésame

La rubia quedo congelada pero un segundo después estaba acercando sus labios a Athan

-Helga…no… ¡No!

-Ella es Helena más Helena ahora que Helga –Dijo burlón y después miro a la rubia –Ahora –Pequeñas lagrimas estaban saliendo involuntariamente de la pequeña rubia, Athan miraba con fastidio –Dije ahora –La beso bruscamente provocando que ella tratara de huir aquello no estaba bien y la termino empujando cuando sintió una pequeña mordida. -¿Qué demonios…? –Dijo confundido

Helga se dejó caer al suelo un tanto aturdida ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿En qué momento regreso a la luz? Lo último que recordaba era perder por completo ante aquellas sombras negras rojizas que venían hacia ella y después se encontraba en un tipo cueva o eso creía y ahora estaba en el suelo ¿Por qué? Ah sí porque alguien la besaba, alguien que no era Arnold.

-¡Idiota! –La sombra ingreso caminando con tranquilidad entre las llamas –Te dije que no jugaras ¿Por qué no has acabado con él? –Señalo a Arnold

-¿Y tú…? ¿O acaso Miles y los demás intrusos están muertos?

La sombra hizo una mueca de disgusto –No me cambies el tema, de mis victimas yo me encargo pero te deje a Alexander y a Helena y ahora por tus juegos estúpidos la perdemos –Dijo molesto empujando a su hijo –Anda antes de que se recupere del todo, hazla beber.

Arnold miro como se acercaba Athan con rapidez, aprovechando la confusión momentánea de la rubia, entonces sintió como la ráfaga del viento provocaba otro remolino de tierra a su alrededor provocando que Athan esta vez no pudiera huir, la sombra no supo dónde estaba y el fuego se extinguió gracias a la tierra que cayó en las llamas. Helga miraba con asombro a Arnold y este a su vez la miraba con dulzura pero eso no cambio cuando volvió a mirar a Athan algo dentro de él se apodero y observo la cascada cerca de donde se encontraban dirigió para allá su remolino mientras caminaba.

Helga miro lo que tenía en la mano, le daba un cosquilleo agradable pero no sabía porque, observo como un hombre rubio parecido a su amado, miraba hacia donde Arnold estaba iba a intentar acercarse pero un pequeño bulto de tierra se lo impidió, mas allá miraba a Phoebe y unos nativos levantándose del suelo confundidos, debía detener a Arnold

Corrió hacia la cascada también como este había hecho, pero no la tenía fácil, Arnold se había encargado de ello pero volvió a mirar la roca en forma de copo que tenía en la mano, incrustada tenía varios cristales azules como el mar…como sus…sus ojos.

-¡Princesa Helena!

-¿Princesa?

Valentin la miraba con devoción –Use la roca…su poder…el agua

-¿El agua? –No comprendía nada pero entonces encontró un camino donde Arnold, el poder de Arnold no había estado.

Los ojos rojos que estaban ahí ahora estaban en los arboles cercanos que habían tomado vida de sus ramas aprisionándolos sin dejarles respirar, estaban muriendo por asfixia, los compañeros (Stinky, Curly, Lila y Lorenzo) que aún no caían en sombras miraron con asombro a Arnold y cuando llego bastante cerca Arnold se disponía a bajar a Athan…

-¡Detente Arnold!

El rubio no la miro pero alzo un tramo de tierra que salpico frente a ella, haciéndola detener.

-No te metas

-Arnold –Murmuro la rubia –Por favor no lo hagas…tu…tú no eres así

-Debo hacerlo, Helga… si no nunca terminara

-No es la forma de hacer esto, cabeza de balón

Una flecha de fuego estaba en el costado de Helga, esta no se dio cuenta en que momento pero de pronto muchos de los que vio antes estaban por ahí corriendo para llegar a donde estaba Arnold, donde estaba fuera de control –Mejor escúchala Alexander –La sombra miraba al rubio fuera de si –La mato si lo haces y suelta a mi gente

Arnold miro con odio verdadero odio a la sombra, la tierra tembló un poco más.

-¡Basta Arnold, provocaras de verdad la erupción del volcán y…y no podremos pararla! –Valentin veía con nerviosismo de donde habían venido

-¿Acaso no te importa? –Tomo a Helga del brazo y sacó una navaja –Algo más seguro…cortarle el cuello ¿No crees?

-No –Susurro

-Entonces suéltalos a todos

Arnold miro con tristeza a la rubia mientras dejaba caer a Athan cerca de ellos y a los arboles hacia que dejaran de atar con tanta rudeza a los ojos rojos y entonces miro a Helga, ella lo miraba diferente, no había caído en cuenta y entonces….

-Cabeza de balón –Murmuro para sí mismo, mirándola, ella le dio una clásica sonrisa suya, burlona y sarcástica hasta de fastidio.

-Helga –Dijo Athan recuperando el aliento –Morirá –Una llamarada de fuego se puso entre Arnold y ellos y lentamente se acercaba –Si no me entregas tus poderes ahora

-¡No!

-¡Arnold!

-¡Él no te ama en esta vida ¿para qué sufres?! –Grito Athan divertido -¡Que se muera es lo mejor! –El fuego ardió en su mirada pero…

-¡No!

La tormenta se hizo presente…un nuevo poder creciendo o más bien renaciendo en Helga estaba por salir.

-Al fin –Murmuro la sombra soltándola

-Ahora ¡Dámelo! –Helga lo miro y un rayo paso frente a él provocándolo caer.

-¡Debe morir!

Helga miraba a Arnold, que había logrado poder a salvo con una pequeña corriente de agua lejos de la orilla, pero…

La sombra estaba más que cerca de ella, pero…

-¡No!

-¡No!

Silencio.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores :D**_

 _ **he vuelto y tengo muchas energias y nuevas ideas como dije pero dare por finalizado algunos fics estos dias o semanas aun no se cuando terminen pero para poder comenzar con otros nuevos**_

 _ **se que es jueves pero quiero saber sus votaciones ya saben ;D el metodo**_

 _ **por quien mas voten de aqui a mañana subire los capitulos que pueda de las 8am hasta las 6pm**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **RESCATAME**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**_

 _ **AMNESIA**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR**_

 _ **VOTEN ! JEJEJE**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA

...

* * *

 _ **EL NECTAR DE LA VIDA**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida nos coloca en las situaciones menos esperadas y menos inimaginables por nosotros mismos…solo queda dos opciones perecer o sobrevivir, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando esa situación nos demuestra la luz de nuevo en la mirada que permanecía en tinieblas? ¿Cuándo por fin te das cuenta de la verdad que tienes enfrente, que harás?**_

 _ **A veces los mejores sacrificios del mundo no son las renuncias a lo superficial u otro, son aquellos que vienen del alma y pueden desprender una hermosa luz que llega al resto de los corazones, es ese sacrificio que no tiene precio y no tiene razón de ser, ese que solo se hace cuando verdaderamente se tiene que hacer sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo, sin presiones, sin condiciones, es simplemente la situación de ser o no ser, de perecer o vivir.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold miraba con verdadera sorpresa a lo que ante sus ojos tenia, Helga enfrente de él protegiéndolo de Athan quien había atacado sin darse cuenta, ahora la rubia estaba en medio de ellos con la respiración agitada y apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

-¡Helga!

¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! Era la única pregunta dentro de su mente de Arnold, mientras ella caía lentamente al suelo.

-Helga –La llamo una vez estando cerca de ella, la rubia trato de enfocarlo, sentía un agudo dolor en el hombro derecho, fue por la flecha que Athan envió pero no era eso lo que había ocurrido realmente ¿O sí? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? Ella no era una debilucha

-Jaja Jajaja –Athan se acercó a ellos con la joya de los ojos azules –Ahora también tenemos a los ojos azules –Dijo sonriente –Padre –La sombra sonrió triunfante acercándose –Dame todo el poder Helena, ya no tienes fuerzas

Eso era lo que había pasado, ella había tenido más fuerza al tener el tesoro con ella, al tenerlo cerca le ayudo incluso a salir de las tinieblas que habían invadido en su ser, pero al quitarlo…también había agotado no solo físicamente si no mentalmente también tal vez por eso…por eso…

-No la toques –Murmuro Arnold molesto observando que Athan se inclinaba, la voz de Arnold la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero una voz se escuchó cerca…esa voz que…

-En realidad tu tenías que morir no ella, pero ella se sacrificó –Miro a la rubia quien miraba con molestia a aquel joven –Admítelo Helga, el amor nos ciega y no sirve de nada –Miro alrededor –El poder es lo más importante, lástima que sus padres nunca estuvieron con ustedes para enseñarles –Helga le miro molesta.

-Aunque terminarían enseñándoles el mismo amor, hijo, no son como yo

-Arnold –Murmuro Helga quedamente aprovechando la distracción de los otros dos

-Helga –Susurro mirándola, esta levanto su mano para poder alcanzar la suya, Arnold comprendió y le dio la mano, de pronto todo se volvió borroso, observaba escenas, solo escenas de quienes suponía eran Alexander y Helena, donde siempre al parecer paso lo mismo…uno de los dos terminaba mal y…separados.

-Helga –Volvió a mirarla con ojos llorosos

Ella solo le sonrió con fastidio y rodo los ojos –Una voz –Susurro y después miro a su alrededor algo nerviosa pero debía hacerlo si quería saber a los demás…tenía que…sobre todo a Arnold, además hace mucho que decidió a quien entregarle su vida entera, aunque pareciera exagerado para una niña de diez años pero ¿Qué más daba? Ella lo amaba, ese amor siempre fue así de intenso ahora comprendía porque…las cosas no suceden por nada.

Un rayo… Athan volvió la vista hacia ellos, con desprecio se fue acercando.

Aquel día…Arnold solo la miraba con atención tratando de descifrar lo que ella pensaba.

-La lluvia… -Murmuro haciendo que esta comenzara a caer y una pequeña corriente con fuerza se formó a su alrededor de ambos, provocando que nadie se acercara de más a ellos.

-Estabas triste… -Murmuro sorprendiéndola, no pensó que el…que él lo recordara, parecía tan trivial para los demás lo que paso aquel día cuando se conocieron que no pensaba que a él le importara pero…se equivocó tal vez.

-Encontré la luz en tu cálida mirada –Miro a Arnold más dulcemente como nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, dejando atrás todos los disfraces, sin más mentiras, lo miro con amor como siempre lo hacía mientras él no la miraba.

-Nunca pensé que… -Helga coloco una mano en sus labios

-Toma –Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se incorporó apoyándose en el –Después de todo siempre…siempre te perteneció –Se sonrojo fuertemente –Mi amor es tuyo –Arnold se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada sonrojado pero feliz

-Helga yo ta… -Pero no termino ella había posado sus labios suavemente en los suyos sin permitirle continuar, entregándole así todo lo que sentía.

Athan miro la escena colérico y entonces la guerra de fuego comenzaba.

-¡No! –Empujo lejos a Arnold de Helga quien cayó al suelo débil, mirando solamente como su amado estaba al borde de la muerte seguramente.

-¡Arnold! –Stella trato de acercarse más pero entonces…

-¡¿Stella?! –Phill se acercó a ella rápidamente al verla flaquear en el árbol cercano.

-¡Listo para ver como muerte tu hijo Miles! Jajaja, ahora también somos dueños del agua

La tormenta llegaba, la poca gente de ojos azules que estaba alrededor caía lentamente en el sueño profundo de las sombras llameantes que ingresaban en su corazón, Helga se sentía en la misma posición y no tenía más fuerzas para luchar contra estas.

Una lluvia de fuego y tierra estaba llegando a Helga quien bajo la cabeza tratando de cubrirse, pero sin realmente fuerzas para hacer nada, salvo solo soltar un pequeño grito.

-¡Helga!

Arnold alzo su mirada mientras mantenía a Athan lejos lo más que podía con el aire, pero entonces vio como Helga estaba en peligro, la tierra nuevamente comenzó a temblar de ira que traía su corazón. –No –Murmuro haciendo que la tierra bajo sus pies tuviera vida propia y entonces una pared de tierra se puso frente a Helga para protegerla del fuego.

-¡No podrás salvarla Alexander no esta vez! –Exclamo sonriente Athan

La sombra hizo un movimiento en el suelo y la tierra tembló aún más fuerte de lo que Arnold había provocado, donde estaba Helga la tierra comenzó a desquebrajarse y ella parecía inconsciente

-¡Helga!

-¡No lo harás! –Lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a quemarle, Arnold comenzó a sentir el dolor en su piel y se dejó caer.

-He…

-Si quieres salvarla, entonces tendrás que darme tu poder

-¿Poder? –Observo que en segundos si seguía como hasta ahora el suelo bajo Helga desaparecería y con ella. -¿Solo…te interesa eso?

Athan lo miro confundido -¿Acaso hay algo más importante?

-Si –Lo miro con tristeza –Pero tú nunca lo entenderás, porque eres demasiado cobarde igual que tu padre.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? –Intervino la sombra molesta –Todos morirán

Arnold en un movimiento salto lejos de Athan aunque este siguió atacándolo pero el solo tenía un objetivo, tomar la mano de Helga antes de que esta cayera por la cascada hacia el vacío.

-¡Helga! –Tomo su mano justo en el momento en que todo caía, ella reacciono por un momento mirándolo con tristeza.

-Siempre terminamos de esta forma ¿Eh Alexander?

Este sonrió dulcemente -¿Ya no soy cabeza de balón?

Ella miro hacia abajo un tanto avergonzada –Soy Helena y no sé de qué hablas, imagino que es por la otra identidad que vivía en este cuerpo

-¿Qué? –Arnold quedo helado ante la declaración.

-En efecto ella es más Helena, no más Helga por ahora –Athan se acercó a Arnold para tomarlo del brazo y alzar una flecha hacia su pecho -¿Cómo la última vez eh?

El solo miro de nuevo hacia la rubia de ojos azules quien miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, era increíble que la historia se repitiera una vez más. –Lo siento –Susurro mirando a Arnold –Te amo –Susurro débilmente mientras trataba de zafarse de la mano de este.

-¡No!

-¡Morirás! –Grito Athan pero antes de que la flecha llegar a su destino una corriente de agua salía del vacío empujándolo lejos y envolviendo también a la sombra y compinches.

La rubia miro solamente como una corriente de aire la mantenía a flote, mientras observaba como Alexander miraba sin mirar realmente hacia el agua, esta vez nadie lo detuvo, el hizo una burbuja de agua y aire donde estos trataban de escapar pero comenzaron a ahogarse.

-Arnold –Miles se acercó a su hijo pero este hizo que la tierra se levantara para alejarlo.

-Alexander –Helga se acercó a este lentamente para tomarle el brazo suavemente, este solo reacciono hasta ese momento pero no impidió que mandara al hombre sombra y a los demás hacia el desagüé del rio que seguramente llegaba a mar abierto, eso sí en la burbuja de agua que había hecho para estos.

Los tesoros habían caído al suelo, la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Pero al parecer tanto movimiento hizo que un volcán dormido despertarla de su largo sueño, sintió la tierra temblar un momento antes de mirar hacia el otro lado cuando los ojos verdes y azules ya corrían lejos de ahí para tratar de ocultarse.

Stella era llevada con ellos igual que sus abuelos, su padre le gritaba que corriera, los demás niños que habían salido del embrujo también corrían por sus vidas, aunque Rhonda era arrastrada por los demás, el mal de sueño la había alcanzado.

Todo era pánico y caos, Arnold miro un momento a todos lados y trato de protegerlos haciendo que el agua se los llevara lejos de ahí más rápido, pero no encontraba una persona.

Helga no estaba, no podía encontrarla y el volcán comenzaba su trabajo, pequeñas llamas de lama comenzaban a expandirse por la selva. Debía encontrarla, debía y…

-¡Helga!

Ella lo miro desde el suelo donde estaba cubriendo el tesoro de los ojos azules, cuando lo vio acercarse se lo ofreció –Llévatelo por favor

El la miro sin entender y exasperado –La que importa eres tú, vámonos

-No

-Helga

-No yo ya no soy Helga

Ambos se miraron, uno molesto y dolido y la otra segura y molesta también.

-Debemos irnos

-No…

-Helga

-Mi nombre es Helena y…

-No me importa –La tomo del brazo y la haló hacia él, ella se quejó por la debilidad en su cuerpo de las heridas –Lo lamento pero tú vienes conmigo

Dieron media vuelta pero entonces un gran temblor retumbo por la selva y provoco que se quebrara de nuevo el débil suelo donde estaban y resbalaran, Helga en el vacío y Arnold en el suelo que quedaba sujetándola aun.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan necia?

Ella sonrió melancólicamente –Tu eres el necio

-No puedo perderte ahora –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –No después de todo esto

-Pero…

-Helga…no puedo…yo…yo te amo –Susurro mirándola a los ojos sin una pizca de burla o mentira, ella podía notarlo aquella hermosa luz en sus verdes esmeralda, esa luz cálida que había llenado de vida su corazón, esa luz tan dulce y hermosa que había hecho que se enamorara de él, esa luz que le mostraba siempre la verdad de las cosas y le ayudaba a ver mejor la situación, la vida, todo, esa luz que le devolvió la misma luz a sus zafiros para poder ver la belleza de la vida, esa luz en su mirada que le devolvía la verdad en ese momento como siempre lo hacía cuando ella caía en tinieblas, la luz en su mirada que le mostraba por fin la salida.

Un momento todo se volvió de borrosas imágenes en su mente pero todo era tan claro a la vez, no dejaba de mirarlo pese a lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, sus lágrimas fueron las que la trajeron a la realidad, lágrimas de felicidad y dolor también, le devolvió por fin la mirada enfocándose en los esmeralda que la observaban con atención y preocupación, no era la mejor posición ni el momento, pero para muchas cosas no hay lugar ni momento ¿cierto?

-Arnold –Susurro –También…también te amo –Dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas, ambos se miraron dulcemente pero en ese momento la tierra volvió a temblar y ambos cayeron por el vacío…todo se volvió oscuro y confuso a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores

mil disculpas de verdad mil disculpas perdonenme he dejado abandonados mis fics pero realmente pasaron mil cosas entre enfermedades (tuve bronquitis) dos meses enferma de gripa, apenas voy saliendo, concierto de pro-becas para la escuela en donde estoy y el trabajo donde pro cierto ha estado muy pesado porque mi jefe anda histerico jajaja

pero aqui sigo y quiero aprovechar para decirles esto, no voy a abandonar ningun fic, ninguno los estare actualizando nuevamente y por cierto espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste despues de un rato de no actualizar despues de todo esto me quede sin inspiracion la verdad :( y no queria escribir asi, pero hoy creo que regreso jejeje :D

mil gracias a todos y ahora comencemos de nuevo les parece?

voten por el fic que quieran que se publique diaramente la semana que entra, esta semana actualizare todos.

espero sus votos y hermosos reviews :D ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo sus mensajes son muy importantes por eso para mi :D

 ** _¡VOTOS TRIPLES POR HOY!_**

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **RESCATAME 30%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 30%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 30%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 30%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 ** _ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%_**

 ** _El viernes dare a conocer el ganador ;D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 PERDIDA DEL AMOR I

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 LA AUSENCIA DE HELGA**

* * *

 **¿QUE HARIAS POR EL AMOR?**

* * *

 _ **Muchas personas a veces dicen que pueden dar la vida por el amor de su vida, pero ¿Cómo saben si es el amor de su vida? A veces nos precipitamos creyendo que esas personas que decidimos amar también nos amaran con la misma locura, pasión e intensidad como lo hacemos nosotros pero… ¿Esto es una ley que se cumple? No por supuesto que no.**_

 _ **La realidad es menos fantasiosa y más simple de lo que se ve a la vista, pero entonces ¿Cómo sabes que el amor llego a tu vida? Muchas personas dicen que el amor entra por la mirada y es verdad pero no de manera superficial como todos saben hacerlo y pocos saben evitarlo, si no que a través de la mirada del ser amado puedes desnudar el alma y conocer lo más profundo y dulce de su ser.**_

 _ **Es demasiada miel tal vez pero es verdad, ¿Qué loco enamorado no habla de cursilerías cuando lo está? Pero no la barata, si no esa genuina que sale de tu ser, que inunda cada partícula de tu cuerpo hasta que hace explotar tu corazón para así simplemente acelerarlo a mil por hora hasta que llega un punto en el que crees que morirás de solo tener cerca a esa persona por todo lo que conlleva incluso dejas de respirar al tenerlo a tu lado.**_

 _ **Es una conexión inexplicable el amor, es algo intangible, algo sin olor, algo que no se puede comparar con nada y no está a la venta, un amor tan dulce y genuino no puede ser remplazado por nada y no es el mismo amor que sientes por familiares o amigos, todos son diferentes y únicos pero todos son parecidos en la sinceridad de nuestros corazones y en la intensidad.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Cuándo te toca sacrificar algo por el amor que dices es el amor de tu vida que estás dispuesto a dar? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por la vida del ser amado? ¿Qué darías porque esa persona no dejara de existir? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar cambio con tal de ver bien a la otra persona? Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, pero ¿Cómo puedes perder algo que aún no tenías? Al menos aun no estaba concreto…solo tal vez…tal vez nadie lo sabrá, nadie sabría cómo actuar en un momento decisivo y crucial, hasta que no estuviera en los pantalones de quien ahora escribe, de quien les cuenta esta parte de la historia donde tal vez el final no sea lo que se esperaba, pero no es por nada de las típicas reacciones de los personajes como la cobardía, si no por algo más grande y noble, igual de intenso y genuino que el amor.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Lentamente abrí los ojos, respiraba con dificultad aun no sabía bien ¿Cómo diablos estaba vivo? O ¿No lo estaba? Mire a mi alrededor una vez que mis ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, estaba algo oscuro y olía mucho a humedad por lo que aparentemente estaba en una cueva de nuevo como cuando caí con Phoebe por esa misma cascada pero la diferencia ahora era que había aun lava cayendo con aquella cascada, ¿Dónde quedo el agua?

Me levante de golpe para observar como esta caía sin ningún apuro y sin ninguna consideración, aun se sentía la tierra temblar, mire alrededor mientras pensaba en lo último que había pasado y entonces.

-¡Helga! –Mire a mi alrededor desesperado pero sin verla, ya estaba por correr hacia la salida de la cueva sin importarme la lava ya cayendo de allí en vez del agua ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?

 _-"Espera"_ –Una voz salió detrás de mí y voltee a ver de quien se trataba porque ni siquiera entendí lo que había dicho y me encontré con un anciano de ojos grises de cabello y barba igual mirándome con atención _–"Niño milagro"_

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento –Hablo ahora en mi idioma –Dije que esperaras ¿Qué pensabas hacer, niño milagro?

Otra vez esa cosa, rodé los ojos molesto pero respondí –Iba a buscar a mi amiga, ella cayo conmigo de esa cascad y ahora…ahora…

-Debe de ser la que está ahora por allá atrás dormida aun

-¿Helga?

-No sé pero… -No espere y corrí hasta ella, en efecto era mi Helga… -¿Helga? –Le tome la mano mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Helga…Helga –La moví pero nada

-Ella no despertara, Arnold

-¿Qué? –Mire hacia arriba donde tenía a otro anciano pero de ojos verdes

-La princesa Helena por desgracia esta…está muriendo

-No –Susurre mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos

Sentí la sangre helada y no respiraba ya –Lamentablemente la sombra logro dañarla –Comento el anciano de ojos grises

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Mi nombre es Frade y soy un anciano amigo de los ojos verdes, de echo soy consejero del jefe y este es Ryan también era consejero pero yo ocupe su lugar hace años

-¿Qué le hicieron? –Dije impotente pero sin mirarlos ya, toda la atención que podía tener en ese momento era para Helga solo para ella

-Te equivocas niño, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada salvo salvarla pero…desgraciadamente solo fue para dejarla morir aquí ya nada se puede hacer

-No es verdad… ¡Algo se puede hacer estoy seguro!

Ambos ancianos se miraron algo sorprendidos y miraron para afuera de la cueva por donde se podía, la lava había cesado y de hecho los pequeños temblores de la tierra ya no estaban.

- _"Es verdad este es el niño milagro, Lu"_ –Dijo el anciano de ojos grises pero no entendí nada

-" _Athan no se equivocó, ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer Orus?"_

 _-"Debemos impedir que estén juntos estos dos como nos dijo Athan solo así…solo así garantizaremos la paz de nosotros, de los nuestros y de la supervivencia también si no lo hacemos el podrá saberlo y tú y yo sabemos que no está muerto"_

-Tienes razón, Arnold –Me hablo el tal Frade –Creo que podemos hacer algo

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña aldea Miles y Stella, está tratando de contener los dolores de parto desde una camilla improvisada de hojas caídas de los grandes árboles, miraban con desesperación a todas partes tratando de decidir a donde irían a buscar a Arnold sabían que estaba bien porque la naturaleza se había silenciado una vez más hace unos segundos pero lo que no estaban seguros era de si Arnold y su amiguita estaban bien porque la vez que Arnold lo silencio fue porque había llorado, ¿Sera lo mismo ahora? No lo sabían y tampoco querían encontrar una lógica a esa ocasión y menos a esta.

-Debemos ir por allá –Murmuro Miles ya desesperado decidiendo comenzar a caminar hacia donde el mismo señalaba si no mal recordaba de ahí habían llegado de la cascada.

-Si vamos –Murmuro Phill poniéndose de pie para seguirlo pero…

-No pueden moverse de aquí –Jal se acercó a ellos mirándolos con serenidad –No podemos ir a buscarlos ahora

-Pero ¡¿Por qué no?! Yo debo ir a buscar a mi hijo y…

-El encontrara el camino de regreso –Sonrió para sí mismo –Siempre podemos encontrarlos solos y en la aldea de ojos verdes siempre que un niño lo hace podemos soltarlo ya que sabrá tomar siempre buenas decisiones es buen augurio también para nosotros, para saber que el poder entregado a esos niños será bien resguardado y no correrá peligro el mundo de allá fuera ni el de nosotros.

-Pero….es… ¡Es un niño, mi niño y….!

-Miles –Jal lo miro seriamente

.

.

.

En la cueva.

-¿Entonces que decisión tomaras Arnold?

-Pero es que…yo realmente no…

-Debes apresurarte porque no queda tiempo –Dijo Orus tocando el rostro de la niña y tomándole el pulso por el cuello –Esta muy débil

-Decídete de una vez porque debe ser ahora. Hay luna llena y comienza a caer la noche –Lu miraba con intensidad a Arnold y este comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión, pero decidido a algo

-Bien –Dijo con nerviosismo pero con seguridad de lo que realmente deseaba y con este sentimiento puro y sincero se colocó al lado de Helga.

.

.

.

-¡Ah! –Stella estaba dentro de una tienda que habían improvisado, con Puki y una curandera de los ojos verdes, pero Miles ni siquiera podía pensar en el bebé que estaba naciendo sin tener a su hijo al lado, además de que esa situación a la vez diferente pero en cierto modo siempre terminaba de este modo.

-Hijo –Phill miraba a su tesoro feliz pero a la vez estaba preocupado por su otro tesoro y no solo eso sino también por todo lo que había ocurrido –Seguro que el hombre pequeño está bien, Arnold es muy listo y pese a todo él siempre está bien y encuentra el modo de resolver las cosas

-Papa –Miro a su padre anciano quien le miraba sonriente y comprensible –Es un niño, sea como sean estas leyes de los ojos verdes, Arnold es un niño, mi niño, mi hijo que no pude ver durante 9 años por culpa de la sombra y ahora…ahora que lo tengo de nuevo y puedo verlo de nuevo, no…no puedo perderlo…no de nuevo y menos por…por mi culpa

-Tranquilo mira…

-No puedo…necesito ir a buscarlo, no puedo simplemente estar aquí esperando a que el…

-Tranquilo mira –Dijo Phill mirando hacia el otro lado detrás de Miles, este de inmediato volteo y vio a Arnold tratando de sostener a una niña rubia quien venía prácticamente a rastras o eso parecía.

-¡Arnold!

-Papa –Murmuro Arnold algo cansado y pude notar que no venía realmente cargando a la rubia cuando me acerque a ellos, si no que venía haciendo corriente de aire bajo ella y el solo la recargaba sobre él, para poder avanzar más aprisa imagino.

Mire bastante cansado a mi hijo y en cuanto Helga estuvo segura en mis brazos, el solo me miro algo agradecido pero después se dejó desvanecer, todos los ojos verdes preocupados comenzaron a acercarse donde nosotros estábamos, para poder ayudar, mi papa estaba sosteniendo a Arnold por fortuna logro alcanzarlo antes de que este cayera al suelo y algunos ojos azules cuando estuvieron cerca de mí, me pidieron dejar revisar a Helga.

Por mi parte solo podía observar a mi hijo, no me percate bien de qué momento Helga había desaparecido de mi vista, yo solo tenía ojos para mi pequeño hijo que era trasladado por los ojos verdes hacia el jefe de la tribu aquel que no me había permitido ir a buscarlo y que no sabía si el tenia razón o no pues Arnold se veía realmente agotado emocionalmente pese a no conocerlo sabía que así estaba, mi corazón lo decía y este no podía mentir ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Miraba a Helga en aquella oscuridad total, era como si ambos supiéramos lo que pasaba, ella me miraba melancólicamente, yo sentía que la vida se me iba al verme tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella, pero ella solo sonrió tranquilamente y comenzó a dar media vuelta.

-¿Helga?

-Adiós

-¡Helga espera que…! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto mirándome con la confusión en el rostro, no de nuevo, no podía ser cierto después de todo ¿seguirá con su amnesia?

-Helga por favor detente no es gracioso yo…

-¿Quién eres?

-Helga basta por favor

-Es que no…no sé quién eres enano y deja de llamarme por mi nombre lo desgastas ¿sabes?

-Pero Helga soy…soy –Y entonces –Alexander –Una voz que no conocía salió de mi

Eso pareció sorprenderla pero de esta paso a confusión y de esta a sorpresa y de esta a una sonrisa amorosa y melancólica –Alexander –Susurro con un pequeño suspiro al final

-Si –Seguía sintiendo una voz que no era mía

-Lo lamento pero no te conozco

-¿Qué?

-Era broma pero no estaré mas contigo porque –Apareció otra figura cerca de ella –Amo a otro –Susurro sonriéndole al otro como…como nunca lo vi.

-¡Helga…Helga espera…! –Grite pero, ella…ella

…

-¡No…no…no! –Arnold despertó en medio de aquella tienda al parecer, los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, y Gerald le miraba sonriente pero a la vez asustado.

-Vaya viejo sí que estabas teniendo una grande pesadilla, pero ¿Por qué Helga?

-¿Gerald? Estas…estas bien –Susurro abrazándolo después algo que desconcertó a Gerald

-Claro, pero…bien ¿de qué?

-Pues del mal de sueño

-¿Mal de sueño?

-¿No te lo dijeron?

-¿Quiénes?

-Los ojos verdes

-¿Ojos verdes? Vaya Arnie creo que la selva te afecto, por cierto no sé dónde estamos ¿Tu si? Acabo de despertar, siento que dormí por días.

-Pero los ojos verdes –Salió rápidamente de aquella tienda de hojas y localizo de inmediato a su abuelo y suspiro algo aliviado al ver que no había sido un sueño –Abuelo ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-¿Tus padres? Vaya Arnold te golpeaste más fuerte de lo que creí la cabeza, tus padres están perdidos aquí y por eso viniste y tu abuela y yo fuimos secuestrados por alienígenas Arnold y ahora podemos estar siendo manejados por ellos será mejor que no confíes en nada de lo que te estoy diciendo tal vez están tratando de hacer experimentos con mi cerebro para tomarte de mascota y entonces poderte llevar a marte para… ¡Oh no Arnold! Tal vez quieran tu cabeza de balón porque es como un trofeo para ellos o tal vez es algo más interesante que…

-Abuelo

-¿Qué? Debes aceptar que puede ser cierto

-Abuelo por favor

-De acuerdo, bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí y esto solo puede ser producto de los alienígenas que quieren raptarnos para…

-Abuelo

-¡Papa!

Arnold sintió un vuelco al corazón

-Es divertido molestarlo, no puedo evitarlo, es tan inocente y el blanco perfecto como siempre lo he dicho –Dijo riéndose Phill

Miles solo sonrió divertido la verdad no se podía enojar, lo había extrañado tanto –Claro –Arnold miro aquel desconocido el día anterior sintió una emoción tan fuerte y hasta dejo que este lo tratara como un padre lo hace con su hijo pero ahora…ahora sentía algo de coraje por su ausencia y por la de su madre, ellos…ellos no debieron aceptar ir en primer lugar, pero para ser honestos el mismo tampoco hubiera podido rechazar su ayuda a quien lo necesitara, en eso se parecía a ellos.

-Papa

Miles se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo pero este se distrajo al ver a una niña rubia algo lastimada sentada en un tronco donde miraba sin ver realmente nada, miro un momento a su padre quien le sonrió y simplemente le toco la cabeza en forma cariñosa.

Arnold sonrió y lentamente se acercó a la niña quien al verlo alzo la mirada sorprendida pero sonrió amablemente. –Hola –Saludo el rubio -¿Cómo estas, Helga?

-Helga –Repitió algo aturdida

-¿Helga? –Arnold sintió un nudo en el estómago ella parecía perdida o fuera de enfoque en aquel lugar, parecía que no hallaba explicación alguna de lo que pasaba y menos del porque este niño le hablaba, volvió a verlo algo más asustada.

-¿Helga?

-Tu nombre –Explico el rubio asustado -¿no…no…recuerdas?

-Yo… -Se comenzó a sentir inquieta, claro que lo sabía pero no se acostumbraba, Phoebe se lo había explicado pero ¿Por qué demonios había ido a ese viaje si no estaba bien aún? –Si

-Lamento que te hayas lastimado tanto Helga, debí cuidarte más

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero antes de que Arnold preguntara o dijera algo ella se levantó de golpe mirándolo algo desesperada y molesta -¿Quién eres tú?

-Helga yo soy Arnold y…

-No –Dijo ella algo alterada y tomándose la cabeza –Yo…

-Helga por favor mírame, tranquilízate

-No sé quién eres y no sé qué hago aquí si no…si estaba enferma

-Pero…

-¿Quién eres? –Repitió tratando de tranquilizarse -¿Por qué me hablas tan familiarmente? Yo no sé quién eres yo…

-Tranquila Helga –Stella estaba atrás de ella y esta se aferró un poco a ella, en poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza

-Mama –Murmuro el rubio algo confundido

-¿Quién es el mama? –Pregunto la rubia asustada.

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mama dijo la palabra a la explicación que este buscaba, algo andaba mal, algo no estaba bien y ella no debía estar así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Amnesia

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 ** _¡FIC GANADOR!_**

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo dia a dia :D espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias Olusum Annavi que siempre me dejas un hermoso review espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien ;D**_

 _ **a** **ABMN muchas gracias y por supuesto que si se puede y tus deseos se cumplen todos un voto doble ;D**_

 _ **nitamaricl muchas gracias tambien por leer no se si pases por aqui pero espero que te guste tambien este fic ;D**_

 _ **y tambien a** **E** **LISA LUCIA V 2016 espero que tambien te guste este fic :D**_

* * *

 _ **hoy comienzan los votos, asi que por hoy los votos valen triple :D**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 40%**_

 _ **AMNESIA %20**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 20%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 20%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 ** _Hoy van asi los votos sigan votando :D_**

 ** _lindo inicio de semana_**


	18. CAPITULO 18 PERDIDA DE UN AMOR II

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18 ADIOS SAN LORENZO**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones las personas no suelen dejar más que una pequeña huella en nuestros corazones, a veces el lazo no es tan grande que puede romperse con facilidad pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando de verdad puede ser tan grande como para no olvidarlo nunca? A veces quisiera tener la respuesta de todo, de este amor tan grande que a veces quema y duele la herida como una daga fuerte que humea dentro de mi corazón ardiente del amor que tanto se siente que a veces no deja respirar.**_

 _ **A veces no se puede ir contra el tiempo, ni contra las decisiones de los demás y menos se puede ir contra la naturaleza de la vida lo único que queda es seguir adelante con la mejor sonrisa posible, eso lo aprendí hace mucho pero a veces hay situaciones que pueden rebasar el autoestima positivo de cualquier persona.**_

 _ **A veces simplemente quisiera que el tiempo regresara pero a veces no se puede dar algo para perder otra cosa pero ¿En realidad no se puede? O es que somos a veces tan egoístas de querer todo ¿será? O simplemente como todos solo buscamos la felicidad que a veces por las ruletas de esta rueda de la fortuna cambia y no sabemos cómo volver a estar en el punto de equilibrio.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Esto era simplemente increíble pensaba el rubio, mientras miraba como Helga se aferraba a veces a mi mama pensando que era la suya aunque mi mama le había explicado ya al parecer que ella no lo era pero como Miriam Pataki no andaba por allí, Helga le pidió que dejara estar junto a ella. Por lo que no pudo negarse.

-¿Qué piensas hijo?

Arnold se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Miles detrás de él, este solo sonrió en modo de disculpa por asustarlo pero se sentó a su lado -¿A veces has sentido que tomaste una mala decisión?

-Si claro –Respondió Miles sorprendido por tal pregunta, porque Arnold era tan solo un niño tenía toda la vida por delante ¿Por qué darle importancia a algo que seguramente tiene arreglo? – ¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?

Arnold lo miro melancólicamente pero parecía no estar ahí, suspiro y miro de nuevo hacia Stella y Helga quien sonreía dulcemente al ver a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos –Por nada

Stella se acercó un momento a ellos –Arnold debes tenerle paciencia, ella no recuerda nada y no sabemos que…

-¿Absolutamente nada? Pero la vez pasada recordaba cosas como su nombre, su familia, amigos y…

-Tranquilo hijo –Dijo tomándolo de sus hombros –La amnesia que tiene pensamos que es solo temporal, seguro cuando vuelva a Hillwood volverán sus recuerdos.

Arnold trato de respirar con más tranquilidad pero no podía, estaba al borde de la desesperación, todo lo que habían vivido y habían avanzado todo se… ¿se perdería?

-Bien –Dijo para no preocupar más a su madre –Mama –Sonrió dulcemente, con todo esto no había tenido el tiempo para asimilar que las personas que estaban ahí eran sus padres y por consiguiente por estar pensando en lo de Helga no había tenido un momento para disfrutarlos porque…porque a partir de ahora los tendría por siempre.

-Mi pequeño –Lo abrazo dulcemente mientras Miles también lo abrazaba.

Esto era observado por una rubia con una bebe en brazos recién nacida, aquella imagen la hizo sentir una calidez embriagadora en su ser, una felicidad infinita por aquella persona pero era algo confuso después para ella porque ¿Por qué sentía eso si no lo conocía? ¿O no lo recordaba? Daba igual ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Miles miraba el automóvil que había traído Eduardo junto con el profesor Simmons en este se transportarían a la ciudad para poder tomar un avión de vuelta a Hillwood, Arnold miraba a los alrededores en búsqueda de alguna pista sobre todo de Frade y de Ryan no podía irse así…no podía sin antes hablar con ellos.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso papa? –Pregunto algo exasperado, el día anterior que despertó nadie le explico gran cosa y realmente comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por no entender ¿Por qué los ojos verdes desaparecieron o los dejaron?

-Solo dijo Jal que era mejor así, tus amigos no recuerdan nada de lo que paso y creo también que es mejor, solo saben que hay una aldea de ojos verdes y que ahí nos encontraste pero ¿Para qué traerles recuerdos de la sombra y que estuvieron por matar a dos personas? ¿O a Gerald para que traerle la viva imagen de sus sueños invadidos por la sombra y que estuvo a punto de matar a Helga o de morir?

Arnold le miro sorprendido por todo lo que decía ¿Cómo sabia lo de Gerald?

-Jal me dijo varias cosas Arnold –Dijo con simpleza Miles –Y el decidió que esto era lo mejor solo nosotros conservamos esos recuerdos, también quería que tu olvidaras pero dijo que era necesario que tú lo conservaras por… -Se detuvo un momento mirando a su hijo –Por si acaso

-¿Puede acaso volver la…?

-El mal siempre existe Arnold, además también dijo que tu tenías que tomar una decisión y que cuando lo hacen correctamente los hijos al volver a casa solos, significa que pueden volar –Miles sonrió –Bueno algo así dijo

Arnold quedo algo pensativo pero después sonrió –Claro, no pienso eso papa

-Ni yo tampoco porque espero que puedas volar hasta que estés listo y no antes –Guiño un ojo antes de tomarlo de la mano –Es hora de irnos

-Si –Miro atrás…sabía que al irse así quedarían muchas preguntas más sin resolver, muchas dudas e incluso reclamos hacia esas personas pero no podían quedarse más, además Helga necesitaba estar con su familia de nuevo, tal vez así recordaría poco a poco.

.

.

.

Helga.

No entendía muy bien ¿Qué era lo que pasaba o como había llegado a ese lugar? Pero me sentía cómoda con Phoebe y con Stella o Miles, también los abuelos de ese niño, pero no entendía porque, pensaba al principio que alguien tan dulce y amable conmigo como Stella podía ser mi madre pero pronto me desengañaron de mi delirio.

No entendía bien lo que había pasado pero lo que si es que imágenes extrañas de cosas extraordinarias que en la vida real no sería posible, me sorprendían de repente en mi cabeza, atormentándome un momento donde observaba a alguien a punto de morir, era extraño y algo agridulce.

Observaba como aquella hermosa familia iba delante mío, tomando de la mano a su hijo Miles miraba a su alrededor para poder ver los vuelos imagino, sus abuelos iban a mi lado tomándome Puki la mano para que no me extraviara supongo algo que hacía sentirme extraña.

-Pronto volveremos al batallón mi pequeña Eleonor –Murmuro la anciana mirándome con dulzura

-Seguro te sentirás mejor –Sonrió Phill

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? –Pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor, era una gran sala donde estaban varias personas con maletas iguales a los que llevaban los demás compañeros y familiares del niño con cabeza de balón.

-Esperaremos a que nos lleven de vuelta al batallón para poder reunir fuerzas para poder ganarle al emperador de roma

-¡Puki ya basta no confundas más a la niña!

Sonreí no entendía bien porque pero me sentía tan bien pero entonces…

-Helga –Aquel niño raro de nuevo

-¿Si?

-Lamento mucho lo de ayer, mi nombre es Arnold

-Claro –Dije sin tomarle mucha importancia pero sintió los nervios de punta, ¿Por qué?

-No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

-No –El bajo la mirada tristemente y yo me sentí bastante mal por él, pero después de un momento sonreí –Pero me gustaría recordar – ¿Porque lo dije? No lo sé y menos supe porque sonreí como sonreí

El atino a sonreírme felizmente y extendió su mano por lo que yo también lo hice pero…

-¡Ah! –Sentí un dolor punzante que recorrió toda mi mano y brazo, me doble del dolor y de inmediato me solté de la mano de Arnold, quien parecía haber sentido o algo parecido o al menos se había dado cuenta que algo malo pasara porque puso una cara también de dolor y preocupación, pero no entendía porque, al tiempo que me solté de su agarre una imagen…una imagen que me acosaba desde que desperté de mi sueño me ha estado acosando.

-¿Helga?

No respondí me costaba respirar como si el dolor punzante se hubiera quedado en mi corazón –Ah –Susurre mientras trataba de respirar.

-¡Helga!

Oscuridad absolvente volvió a mí alrededor. Oscuridad envolvente me está llevando al fondo del vacío, vacío espeluznante, vacío asfixiante, soledad vuelve a mi después ya no hay nada más que el silencio eterno de la oscuridad intensa absorbiendo cada una de las partes a mi alrededor. Silencio es todo lo que hay. Oscuridad total.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 ** _¡FIC GANADOR!_**

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo dia a dia :D espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **Lamento mucho que sea tan cortito prometo hacerlo mas grande la próxima vez pero quiero anunciarles que este fic llegara a su fin y habrá continuación esa es una de mis sorpresas jejeje espero que no les moleste esa idea fue naciendo en estos días mientras escribia :D**_

 _ **Vann Gp, muchas gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que este fic de amnesia también te guste no se si pases por aquí pero de todas formas anotado tus puntos :D**_

 _ **MyMindPalace221b Holi si en verdad que ese están portando muy mal estos par de adolescentes pero no te preocupes poco a poco las cosas iran mejorando y descubriendo que pasa con cada uno de los personajes y en efecto Arnoldo no es tan malo ¿Qué fue lo que paso esa vez? jejejej espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **oh no te preocupes el fic mas votado tendra actualización diaria esta semana fue amnesia, pero había prometido capitulo de Hechizos de amor el domingo pero lo prometido es deuda.**_

 _ **tus votos están anotados :D gracias**_ _ **por leerme**_

 _ **ABMN Holi jejeje muchas gracias por seguir leyendo espero que este fic también te siga gustando, oh, muchas gracias :D en efecto en hechizos de amor vemos mucho de lo que como adolescentes serian y lo que yo me imagino por supuesto jejeje como todos adolescentes pueden caer en momentos donde no sepan bien si esta o no bien lo que hacen y es interesante lo que veremos un poco mas adelante asi que espero que te siga gustando :D jejeje porque esa ees mi recompensa que les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_

* * *

 _ **hoy comienzan los votos, asi que por hoy los votos valen triple :D**_

 ** _HECHIZOS DE AMOR 140%_**

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 100%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 50%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 50%**_

 _ **AMNESIA %20**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 ** _Hoy van asi los votos sigan votando :D_**

 ** _Lindo martes :D_**


	19. CAPITULO 19 PERDIDA DE UN SUEÑO

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 EL AMOR DE ARNOLD I**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo explicas lo inexplicable? Es increíble como es la mente humana, muchas veces puede ser extraordinaria la gente que logra tornar una capacidad más allá del promedio para hacer cosas tan impresionantes y que jamás podría ocurrírsele a una persona tal vez con menos interés sobre esas extraordinarias hazañas, pero ¿Cuándo se trata de comprenderla? Es lo más complicado del mundo que muchos no terminan de entenderla pese a llevar toda su vida estudiándola**_

 _ **¿Sera verdad que nunca muere nada de la mente? Es decir hay recuerdos que a veces regresan sin previo aviso y podemos pensar que es un sueño pero ¿Qué tal si no fuera un sueño? ¿Premoniciones? Creo que todos los hemos tenido pero ¿Quién hace caso a eso? O siquiera ¿Quién se acuerda de ellas al despertar? El cerebro al estar en reposo total entra en un modo de desactivado donde a mi parecer puede encontrar cosas útiles, recuerdos olvidados o estas predicciones que si cuando despertamos no conectáramos el interruptor de vida estresada donde es más importante cosas superficiales que lo demás, podríamos ahorrarnos a veces las sorpresas que le llamamos dejavu y así evitar la confusión pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera conocemos realmente cómo funciona el cerebro de tal a tal, siempre nos terminamos sorprendiéndonos a nosotros mismos, porque también…no todos somos iguales ni somos hechos del mismo material y mucho menos funcionamos igual, si todo fuera así de fácil, la vida sería aún más aburrida de lo que es al limitar el poder de la mente por nosotros mismos…**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Era un día nublado donde la tristeza era reflejada en el cielo, tristeza que en una pequeña no debía ser normal, ¿Por qué demonios pasaba eso? ¿Cómo alguien de tres años podía siquiera pensar en cosas que debes preguntarte cuando tienes 15? Cuando ya vas comenzando a abrirte a la vida, era increíble y para colmo de los colmos nadie le hacía caso.

Se acercó a su familia quienes miraban a su hermana con una gran devoción, devoción que por supuesto no era nunca para ella, esta tocaba el piano con tal soltura y gracia que encantaba a cualquier bobo, su padre por ejemplo.

¿Y cómo una niña de tres años estaba tan despierta? Simple, era un instinto de supervivencia que había adquirido ese año, pues sus padres no le tenían el menor cuidado y ella había aprendido a cuidarse sola poco a poco desde antes de cumplir tres y ahora tenía tres y medio, pronto cuatro y sabía que nada iba a cambiar ¿O tal vez si? Quien sabe, ella era tan solo una niña, lista pero aun niña.

Era su primer día de clases y había estado ansiosa por ir como para que su hermana lo arruinara, se acercó a su madre para comentarle que era hora de ir a la escuela.

-Mami…la escuela –Comento jalando a su madre pero esta solo la miro con una sonrisa algo aburrida y volvió a ver a Olga quien le había respondido a su madre a lo que anteriormente le había preguntado, otra estúpida pieza de música seguramente.

-¿No es increíble? Olga pianista a los trece años –Dijo orgullosa de su pequeña hija prodiga

-En efecto, será famosa, es la mejor siempre en todo lo que se propone y gana cada concurso de ortografía de la ciudad, es un orgullo para los Pataki

-Papi ¿Quién me llevara a la escuela? –Pregunto interrumpiendo a la familia perfecta sujetando a Bob Pataki del pantalón

-Eh…ah sí como sea…sal a jugar un rato

-Voy sola…escuela –Dijo la pequeña rubia mirando a sus padres por última vez como seguían enfocados en Olga, Olga siempre, Olga la perfecta.

Camino por las calles pese a que la lluvia arremetía contra ella, sin dejarla a veces en paz con el frio pero no era nada comparado con sentir el abandono de sus padres, era muy triste para ella ver que no existía, anhelaba la atención que su hermana tenia, que ellos estuvieran así una vez con ella pero no…pensó que entrando a la escuela sería diferente pero al parecer…al parecer…

Llego a un semáforo donde paso un carro que la empapo toda de lodo y agua, perfecto pero aun así siguió caminando ella quería estar en la escuela e incluso antes quería ser como su hermana aunque ahora…

Un perro comenzó a olfatear la lonchera que llevaba en la mano y entonces se la quitó…esta se fue de sus manos e incluso el perro la volvió a salpicar de agua del suelo, esto no podía ser peor ¿O sí?

Llego al pequeño kínder donde se supone pasaría tres años miraba desde afuera de la puerta de cristal donde algunos niños jugaban otros no querían aun soltar a sus padres, como aquel niño rosita que estaba sujeto aun a su madre pero que de pronto soltó al ver como jugaban los demás niños, se quedó un buen rato viendo por ahí sin atreverse a ingresar, ella no era como los demás niños, estaba sucia y triste.

La lluvia seguía cayendo por su cabeza, está cada vez era más fuerte, parecía que no se pararía en un buen rato cuando de pronto sintió como la lluvia desaparecía y entonces….entonces observaba aquel paraguas…para después desviar la mirada y encontrarse con

.

.

.

-¿Helga?

Esta abrió los ojos un poco aturdida sin saber ¿Qué pasaba? El sueño que tuvo había sido extraño pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo las imágenes de los niños, el cielo, el paraguas ¿De qué color era?

-¿Helga?

Esta se sentó al borde de una cama donde estaba, enfrente de ella le miraba una rubia de ojos azules como los de ella y al lado estaba un hombre corpulento mirándola con preocupación en un rincón de su alcoba estaba un niño rubio que ya conocía, este mirándola con preocupación pero sin acercarse, una mujer más mayor que la otra entro con una charola de comida.

-Helga

Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y tuvo que tomársela -¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

-Tu amiguito Alfred y sus padres te trajeron después de aterrizar dijeron que te desmayaste

Arnold no se molestó en corregir su nombre

-¿Qué? Pero…es que –Entonces una imagen del rubio y ella apareció en su mente, esta le dijo que podían conocerse y él había ofrecido su mano que ella acepto complacida pero entonces algo paso…ese dolor punzante que comenzó en su brazo y recorrió hasta llegar al pecho ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Mi niña –Bob trato de abrazarla pero esta de inmediato se levantó y se alejó de él, no sabía bien porque pero no quería que la abrazaran

-¿Helga?

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –Miro al rubio que mantenía su distancia, ella se acercó frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada…Helga –Dijo el rubio levantándose de inmediato y alejándose un poco de la rubia –Solo…solo te desmayaste

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja insegura -¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunto señalando a su propia familia Arnold la miro algo asustado.

-Es tu familia Helga

La rubia dio un suspiro exageradamente dramático – ¿Y no puedo cambiarla?

-¡Hermanita bebe! –Se escandalizo Olga

-Es que son muy extraños y la familia de Arnold es más perfecta

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido _"Dijo mi nombre"_ pensó extasiado por esas hermosas palabras que salieron de los labios de la rubia.

-¿Debemos llamar al médico de nuevo o si nos recuerdas, jovencita?

-Claro que los recuerdo pero daba miedo como te estabas acercando Bob

Olga soltó un grito de emoción y se acercó para abrazarla, Helga solo dejo que la apretujara un poco pero comenzó a empujarla molesta –Hermanita bebe regresaste

-Pues si… fui…a….a un viaje ¿No? –Dijo algo confundida de no saber si lo que le dijo Stella era verdad o sueño

-¿Helga recuerdas algo…algo del viaje? –Pregunto Arnold esperanzado

-No –Susurro ella tomándose la frente aun en brazos de su hermana –Todo es confuso y…borroso pero quien me dijo las cosas fue tu madre

Arnold bajo la mirada algo decepcionado -Recordaste mi nombre –Dijo con simpleza

Ella lo miro sin entender –Me lo dijiste ¿No recuerdas?

-Claro solo que…

-¿Qué se me olvido? Vamos la amnesia dijo Stella que sería temporal y creo que tenía razón porque basto unos segundos aquí para recordar que esta por desgracia es mi familia

-Hermanita bebe no digas eso

-Es la verdad Olga y deja de abrazarme –La empujo más para alejarla de ella

-Bueno hija, de todas formas ya le marque al doctor –Dijo Miriam mirándola con dulzura –Anda amor, vuelve a la cama y come

-Pero…

-Sin peros Helga estuviste todo el día y la noche sin reaccionar por lo que dijo Alfred…

-Es Arnold papa –Dijo sin pensar y el rubio de pronto sonrió dulcemente algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara sin saber

-Como sea, necesitas recuperar fuerzas cariño así que haz lo que te dice tu madre –Miro a Arnold quien de inmediato dejo de ver a Helga como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo prohibido y nervioso se levantó de su lugar.

-Bueno…yo…

-Si será mejor que dejemos descansarla –Dijo Bob seriamente –Te acompaño a la puerta Alfred

Arnold suspiro cansado pero no dijo nada, miro a la rubia a quien sonrió dulcemente –Nos vemos luego, Helga, descansa

-Nos vemos Arnold

Arnold bajo la mirada tristemente y salió por la puerta seguido de su padre, no entendía muy bien ciertas cosas, así como también ciertos sentimientos que nacían sin pensarlo mucho cuando lo tenía cerca como ayer, como el día en que lo conoció ¿O lo volvió a conocer?

Todo era tan confuso y tan extraño, había un mar de confusiones en su mente, imágenes borrosas de vez en vez aparecían pero no las veía con la claridad que debía ser era como si la definición de la película estuviera dañada y no puedes disfrutarla, eso pasaba con la película de su vida estaba dañada.

.

.

.

Arnold salía de la casa de los Pataki's sin mirar atrás, tenía que tomar una decisión, decisión que no solamente lo afectaría a él sino también a otra persona pero sabía que estaría bien, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero sabía algo…él no debía dar marcha atrás de lo que acababa de decidir

Suspiro mientras llegaba al pórtico de su casa cuando sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento a su alrededor pero calurosa, de inmediato se volteo pero no había nadie, no había nada…nada más que la oscuridad que invadía las calles de Hillwood ya.

Con una última mirada ingreso a su casa, donde sus padres lo esperaban ya.

-Arnold ¿Cómo sigue? –Stella se asomó al recibidor con una pequeña bebe en brazos

-Bien…por lo menos recordó a sus padres –Dijo suspirando –Voy a mi habitación mama

-Bien hijo pero pronto estará la cena

-No…no tengo hambre

-Hijo pero debes comer –Miles estaba mirándolo con preocupación –Arnold ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo…nada…de verdad que nada papa, solo…quiero estar un rato a solas

-Pero hijo

-Por favor mama…yo necesito estar solo

Phill miro a su hijo desde la cocina y le hizo una seña de que lo dejaran en paz, Arnold subió inmediatamente a su habitación.

Sentía que se asfixiaba y podía sentir como explotaba, algo que los otros adultos notaron pues comenzó a levantar aire por donde paso el rubio.

-Miles –Susurro Stella asustada

-Tranquila, debemos dejar que se tranquilice para que controle sus emociones y así no pasara nada

-Pero

-Recuerda lo que nos dijeron

-Bien –Dijo resignada la mujer tomando a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos para abrazarla hacia ella, donde dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, ocultándolas por supuesto de los demás.

.

.

.

Arnold en su habitación comenzó a tirar todo lo que encontraba a su paso pero lo más extraño era que no alcanzaba a tocarlos siquiera se comenzaron a caer varias cosas que no tocaba pero con el simple hecho de tocar otro objeto el aire que emanaba su cuerpo sin proponérselo estaba dejando todo regado.

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar…porque tenía que aceptar? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar así las cosas? ¿Por qué no vio la verdad antes? ¿Por qué fue tan ciego? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía? ¿Por qué hasta que lo ves perdido reaccionas? ¿Por qué le pasaba de nuevo?"_ pensaba mientras comenzaba a dejarse a caer al suelo algo agitado pero cansado.

Nunca había hecho una rabieta así pero ahora…ahora estaba en un gran dilema que no sabía cómo enfrentar, que no sabía cómo debía tomarlo, ni como decirlo, ni como pedir un consejo, no sabía nada más que la decisión que tomo era la correcta, la correcta pero no la mejor, pero no podía permitirse perder…no…no podía y por eso debía sacrificar lo que fuera para que…suspiro agotado mientras quedaba mirando el ventanal de su habitación

-A decir verdad, pensé que había soñado todo pero… -Saco de su bolsillo un relicario de oro –Creo que no –Murmuro suspirando con pesadez, el alma le dolía –Lo siento –Susurro mirando a la nada –Es mejor que…creo que fue lo mejor y que todo quede como está –Se puso de pie para guardar el relicario con sumo cuidado en el cajo donde tenía el cuaderno de poesía y la zapatilla de Cecile. Sonrió ¿Qué tan ciego podía ser para no ver la verdad ante sus ojos? La respuesta era obvia, era que siempre había buscado el cielo cuando el universo lo tenía frente a él, que idiota, por su concentración en lo otro no pudo apreciar lo otro.

Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de caer en su cama cansado, no había dormido bien, menos las últimas horas porque estuvo viendo por la rubia –Helga –Murmuro antes de dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 ** _¡FIC GANADOR!_**

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo dia a dia :D espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias Olusum Annavi que siempre me dejas un hermoso review espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien ;D**_

 _ **a** **ABMN muchas gracias y por supuesto que si se puede y tus deseos se cumplen todos un voto doble ;D**_

* * *

 _ **hoy los votos valen doble :D**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 170%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 130%**_

 _ **AMNESIA %50**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 50%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 50%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 ** _Hoy van asi los votos sigan votando :D_**

 ** _lindo jueves,_**

 ** _PD. Recuerden que mañana se dara a conocer el fic ganador, este fic termina ya en el proximo capitulo mañana subire el primer capitulo de la continuacion que ya tengo para que puedan leerlo espero que les guste ;D_**


	20. CAPITULO 20 EL AMOR DE ARNOLD II

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 NO ES UN ADIOS**

* * *

 _ **El amor es infinito, noble, hermoso y sobretodo sin condiciones, el amor es libre, es inmenso, es eterno, es confiable, es respeto, es todo, el amor por una persona nunca debe ser dañino, nunca lastima, nunca engaña, porque simple y sencillamente no se puede, no se puede porque el amor está por encima de todo lo demás sentimientos egoístas que pueden existir en el universo.**_

 _ **Es contradictorio decir que el amor nos ciega pero a la vez nos abre la verdad que ante nosotros teníamos pero ¿Qué hacer cuando esa verdad es tarde? ¿Qué hacer cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que teníamos y lo perdemos? En realidad nunca fue nuestro entonces ¿? Preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas a la nada donde nunca habrá una respuesta, todo es tan incoherente cuando nos enamoramos, pero así es el amor y a la vez es crudo, es en ocasiones cruel pero ¿Qué habría o seria del amor sin heridas que sanar? Muchas veces son necesarias para fortalecer el lazo entre dos personas que están destinadas a amarse y por más que puedan pasar obstáculos o dolor siempre terminan en la misma incógnita ¿Por qué sigo amándolo? ¿Me volví a enamorar? ¿Cómo? ¿Enamorarse de la misma persona? Sera esto posible ¿Por qué no? En realidad es mejor dicho no te he olvidado…sigo amándote…**_

 _ **Porque el amor verdadero nunca termina pero siempre puede volverá empezar…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que volvieron de San Lorenzo, Arnold no había visto a Helga al menos no con ella consiente de que estaba ahí, Helga no lo había visto para nada ni siquiera cuando Phoebe la llevo al campo Gerald, pero esto era porque Arnold se había ido antes de que ella apareciera, Gerald no lo entendía la chica le gustaba o era más que un gusto según le había comentado ¿Por qué huía de ella ahora que tanto lo necesitaba?

Era el momento perfecto le había dicho pero el rubio simplemente desapareció del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Arnold Shortman? Nadie lo sabía.

.

.

.

Pero ese día no podría escapar más, ese día iniciaban clases nuevamente, pronto estarían en sexto grado y tampoco era como si pudiera escapar del país y de la escuela para no verla, así que suspirando camino lentamente hacia la parada del autobús, donde ella ya estaba por supuesto en su lugar de siempre con Phoebe.

-Buenos días viejo –Saludo Gerald sonriéndole mientras hacían su saludo especial

-Buenos días Gerald –Dijo sentándose a su lado

-¡Miren todos Arnoldo ya no trae su suéter de abuela! Jajaja

Gerald miro más detenidamente a su amigo y este llevaba una camisa de cuadros pequeña de color verde como sus ojos sus típicos pantalones y tenis, este solo movió la cabeza negativamente

-No preguntes

-¿Tu mama?

-Si –Dijo dejándose caer, era extraño desde que tenía uso de razón él se había vestido solo pero ahora que tenía padres, su mama quería lavarle, planchar su ropa y sobre todo lo que parecía gustarle más era poder escoger un atuendo para ir a la calle.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte viejo, así son todas las mamas

-Es tonto –Murmuro muy bajo pero no lo escucho su amigo.

Phoebe se acercó a Gerald quien sonrió cómplice y paso al lado de Arnold quien le miro sin entender –Perdón es que…Phoebe y yo no hemos terminado una conversación pendiente ¿Verdad nena?

-En efecto

-Así que…

-No te preocupes Gerald

-Bien y espero que no te moleste pero…

-Arnold ¿puedes dejar que Helga se siente aquí? Ya que ya no hay asientos disponibles –Completo la pelinegra sorprendiendo al rubio quien solo atinó a decir _"No hay problema"_

Helga se sentó un poco malhumorada y tímida a su lado, el miraba por la ventana sin prestarle atención realmente, pero entonces sintió una pequeña calidez en su mano, la rubia se sonrojo fuertemente y pidió perdón, Arnold también se sonrojo pero lo que más le preocupaba era otra cosa. -¿Estas bien?

Helga pensó que como no se habían visto era por eso que se lo preguntaba y era normal –Aja estoy bien Arnold

-No olvidaste mi nombre esta vez –Comento feliz el rubio

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque las últimas veces que has tenido amnesia no han sido agradables

-¿Tantas veces he sufrido esto? –Pregunto algo triste la niña

-No, pero bueno…una vez fue mi culpa

-¿Tu culpa?

-Si sin querer te golpee con una pelota de beisbol –Murmuro el rubio bajando la mirada avergonzado de decirle esto

-No lo recuerdo

-¿No? ¿No recuerdas nada verdad?

-Solo…solo cosas pero –Se tomó la cabeza con las manos –Todo es…confuso y por más que… -Cerro los ojos desesperada

-Tranquila –La tomo rápidamente de los brazos –No tienes que recordar a fuerzas –La rubia se quejó un poco del agarre y este la soltó rápidamente –Perdón

-No…no te preocupes…es solo que…creo que me diste…toques –Susurro no muy convencida pero Phoebe le dijo que tal vez a eso se debía la descarga eléctrica que ella sentía pero no, esa vez fue demasiado fuerte cuando ambos se dieron la mano y ahorita fue menos fuerte pero igual le dolió. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Bueno…ya llegamos –El rubio se puso de pie y sin esperar que Helga terminara de levantarse se adelantó y se alejó de ella. Esto la dejo confundida.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad excepto que Arnold se sentó con Lila, excepto que Arnold le sonreía dulcemente a Lila, excepto que ese maldito cabezón le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Lila, no a ella si no a Lila.

Lila por su parte se sentía mal, por un lado no podía ser grosera con Arnold, pero tampoco quería que estuviera pegado a ella todo el día como hoy, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda a demás Helga era su amiga.

-Arnold

-Si Lila –Dijo el rubio sin mirarla estaba distraído y era hora del almuerzo donde ni siquiera lo había tocado

-Voy a irme

-Aja

-Arnold –El rubio miraba hacia la nada solamente

-Te daré un beso

-Aja

-¿No quieres?

-Aja

-Quiero ser tu novia Arnold

-Aja

-¡Arnold!

-Mmm

-Cabeza de balón

Arnold despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Lila quien le miraba sonriente –Vaya ¿Quién diría que despertarías así?

-¿No era Helga entonces?

-No

Suspiro

-¿Por qué la ignoras si en realidad quieres estar con ella?

Arnold la miro sin comprender bien ¿Cómo Lila era tan observadora?

-Yo…solo que no puedo Lila

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que es mejor que las cosas se queden como están –Murmuro pesadamente el rubio sin percatarse de que otra persona estaba detrás de ellos –Además vamos es Helga G. Pataki pronto comenzara a ser como siempre, amenazar y a tratar a todos como…

-Arnold –interrumpió Lila mirándolo con preocupación –Tu no piensas eso

-¿Por qué no debería? Toda la vida fue una pesadilla por su culpa y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? El que tenga amnesia debe ser un alivio para mi ¿No lo crees? Incluso para ti ¿Por qué la defiendes?

-Arnold –Una voz extra los sobresalto y Arnold se encontró con el rostro melancólico que le partió el alma, Helga lo miraba con tristeza y dolor, un dolor que ni ella misma entendía, pero las palabras del rubio le habían llegado al fondo de su ser, sonrojada se disculpó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Te felicito Arnold, matar a tu enemigo cuando esta caído es perfecta la venganza –Dijo Rhonda riendo con todos lo demás

Arnold la fulmino con la mirada pero Lila lo miraba de manera reprobatoria –Mientras pienses así por favor evita hablarme –Susurro la pelirroja sorprendiéndolo antes de salir detrás de su amiga

Arnold solo tomo su bandeja y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

Terminaron las clases sin ningún otro contratiempo a excepción de que una rubia estaba ausente, Arnold comenzaba a inquietarse ¿Dónde se había metido? Entonces la vio en el patio de juegos columpiándose lentamente.

Se acercó sigilosamente y al punto que estaba cerca de ella la oyó claramente decir su nombre con un suspiro melancólico pero había algo más…algo de la antigua Helga solía hacer cuando la descubría detrás de algún contenedor de basura -¿Helga?

La rubia le miro con cierta molestia, definitivamente no era como antes, no estaba nerviosa aparentemente más bien herida y molesta – ¿Qué quieres Arnold?

No había apodos

-Lamento mucho lo que dije, lo que sucede es que…

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que mi amnesia te trajo algo bueno ¿No?

-Yo no…

-Ya no tendrás que soportarme porque al final yo no recuerdo nada

-Pero…

-Sabes pensé que eras mi amigo, eso dijo Phill y Puki, incluso Phoebe me lo dijo, Lila también lo dice pero tu… ¿se supone que un amigo habla así a espaldas del otro?

-No pero si dejas que te explique.

-No quiero Arnold, suficiente he oído –Se puso de pie para después acercarse un poco a mí, casi estábamos ya de la misma estatura, sí que había crecido en esos meses –Solo te voy a pedir un favor entonces

La mire sin comprender, no podía descifrar su mirada, jamás pude ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora que Helga era una total desconocida para mí como yo para ella?

-¿Cuál?

-Que tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco ¿de acuerdo? Esto es el adiós

-¿Adiós?

-En efecto ¿para qué fingir que somos algo que nunca hemos sido al parecer?

-¿Es lo que quieres? –Pregunto dolido el rubio

-Sí, es lo que pienso es mejor para ambos

-No me hablaras y no te hablare ¿entonces?

Helga le dio una mirada melancólica ¿Por qué le dolía? Era más que dolor era algo más…

-Es más que eso, desapareceremos de la vida del otro

-¿Crees que se pueda? Nos conocemos desde…

-Tú me conoces o mejor dicho conociste una Helga, pero ese pasado muerto esta porque no recuerdo nada ¿O olvidas acaso que mi amnesia te trajo una felicidad indudablemente?

-Helga…

-No me mires así –Dijo mirándolo con molestia –Tu pena no me sirve –Pero no era pena –Por lo que oí no nos llevábamos bien y no tienes que decir que fue mentira, te escuche muy sincero, tampoco te culpo si era como dices, pero creo que lo mejor es olvidar que nos conocimos alguna vez

-Tú no tienes problemas ¿No? –Dijo molesto el rubio

-A ti tampoco parece importarte –Ella se alejó –Pensé que tal vez estando con mis amigos recuperaría mis recuerdos sobretodo –Lo miro curiosamente –Un sueño.

-¿Sueño?

-Si un sueño perdido que pensaba que era el principio pero no logro recordarlo bien y solo son borrosas imágenes del kínder, creo, igual y solo es eso un sueño –Suspiro mientras se alejaba mas pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta lo volteo a ver, Arnold no la miraba, solo bajaba la cabeza triste -Además pero para amigos como tu ¿para qué quiero enemigos no crees?

Y dicho esto desapareció, Arnold sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos pero no la siguió, debía dejarla ir, después de todo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que este no fuera un adiós para siempre, en realidad para él no era un adiós.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba la puerta con indecisión, sabía que Helga no estaba en casa en ese momento y debía aprovechar para poder platicar con Bob o Miriam Pataki, no podría decirles toda la verdad pero podía pedirles que dejaran que se llevara ciertas cosas a su casa, estarían más a salvo que allí.

Suspiro y toco el timbre, este de inmediato fue abierto por Miriam quien venía algo adormilada –Perdón –Miro al rubio y sonrió tranquilamente –Buenas tardes Arnold

-Buenas noches señora Pataki ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro pasa hijo

-¿Quién es Miriam? –Pregunto Bob desde el pasillo cuando vio a Arnold, quien solo le miro con una seriedad que asustaría a cualquier adulto sobretodo viniendo de un niño de casi once años. -¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? –Pregunto Arnold mirándolo sin importarle en ese momento que confundiera como siempre su nombre.

.

.

.

La puesta de sol había sido ya hace un rato, la noche había caído y sin previo aviso, Helga Pataki estaba en su casa nuevamente observando con detenimiento su habitación, esperaba encontrar algún escondite donde hubiese guardado un diario donde escribiera todo lo que le pasaba pero ¿Cómo sabría de este? Si apenas si recordaba cosas básicas como su nombre, esto estaba desesperándola, no entendía a Arnold y menos entendía su preocupación por que el la aceptara ni porque del dolor en su pecho al oírlo decir aquello, no habían hablado y cumplían su promesa pero su curiosidad por él era grande al parecer porque lo miraba cuando este no se daba cuenta, lo observaba, miraba cada una de sus pestañas, cada una de sus sonrisas regaladas a todos menos a ella, sus cabellos que por cierto olían a lavanda, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simplemente digamos que era fácil asechar un poco a ese rubio. Pero aun así…necesitaba saber ¿Por qué? Encontrar respuestas pero no las había, Phoebe le comento de sus poemas y que en efecto tenía un diario pero ¿Dónde? El closet había dicho Phoebe pero no había nada parecía haber sido limpiado, su cama tampoco había nada y en sus cajones no había lugares ocultos según lo que pudo ver, aunque de haber sido más minuciosa tal vez hubiera encontrado algo debajo de un piso falso de su cajón de noche.

-Diablos –Mascullo rendida dejándose caer en la cama hasta que Morfeo la invito a un nuevo sueño pero por mas sueños que tuviera nunca recuperaba el de ese día que Arnold había tocado su mano de ese modo y la había mirado con… ¿cariño?

.

.

.

Arnold guardaba el ultimo cuaderno rosa en su closet, sonriendo tiernamente, no iba a tirarlos y no iba a quemarlos tampoco, en realidad tampoco los leería aunque la curiosidad lo matara, era como invadir la intimidad de la rubia y no lo haría porque se sentía impuro para hacerlo y sin el derecho.

-Sera hasta que ella me lo entregue –Murmuro –Si es que algún día lo recuerda –Suspiro mientras dejaba el último en aquel lugar, algo indeciso pero al final lo dejo –Esto no es el adiós Helga G. Pataki, no te desharás de mi ni yo ti así de fácil ¿No lo crees? –Comento viendo una fotografía de ellos que había puesto en aquel relicario, era del día que llegaron a San Lorenzo, donde Helga dormía plácidamente junto a él, Gerald y Phoebe habían tomado la fotografía para sus amigos y se los agradecía mucho ahora, después les tomaría una a ellos donde se vieran lindos y tiernos, sonrió para sus adentros. –Hare lo que tenga que hacer pero no es un final ni un adiós –Dijo guardándose el relicario dentro de su pecho y cerrando bien la caja donde estaba la colección de Helga muy bien y con un letrero de no tocar. Cerro el closet y dejo caerse en su cama para poder comenzar a soñar con su amada, si ella espero tanto, él también podía hacerlo ¿No? Ella le había enseñado a no rendirse y eso debía ser, aunque fuera desde la distancia, desde las sombras para el esto no terminaba y por supuesto que no se alejaría ni diría adiós.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 ** _¡FIC GANADOR!_**

 ** _Y llegamos al final del fic, por ahora claro jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado este fic, la vdd le tengo cierto especial amor al fic me gusto bastante asi que espero de verdad que también les guste a ustedes y no se preocupen como menciono abajo este fic tendrá continuación :D asi que no se pierdan mañana la actualización jejeje_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de este fic, sus reviews hermosos son los que me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo da a dia, muchas veces se que no puedo contestar a tods personalmente pero créanme que leo cada uno de sus hermosos mensajes por lo que sigan dejándome reviews jejejejeeje :D_**

 _ **Mil gracias de verdad de corazón a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores que me han dejado tan hermosos mensajes que me alientan a escribir como ya mencione este camino ha sido hermoso recorrerlo con ustedes espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de esta historia :D es para ustedes y sin fines de lucro y todos los derechos de Hey Arnold no son mios como ya saben**_

 _ **La historia de San Lorenzo es de la segunda película de Hey Arnold, pero es de mi total imaginación todo lo que saco sobre los ojos verdes y los padres de Arnold son totalmente ajenos hacia las ideas que tienen para esta segunda película, personajes de mi invención también son los ojos azules, ojos rojos, Athan, Frade, Jal, y demás mencionados ajenos a la serie.**_

 _ **por cierto que quiero mencionar que el personaje de Athan fue el mas inesperado y mas complejo en cuanto a su forma de ser pero de esto hablaremos mas adelante jejej oh si señores no acaba aquí todo este enrollo**_

 _ **saludos y les dejo como van lo votos ;D**_

* * *

 _ **hoy los votos valen doble :D**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 170%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 130%**_

 _ **AMNESIA %50**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 50%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 50%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 ** _Hoy van asi los votos sigan votando :D_**

 ** _lindo jueves,_**

 ** _PD. Recuerden que mañana se dara a conocer el fic ganador, este fic termina ya en el proximo capitulo mañana subire el primer capitulo de la continuacion que ya tengo para que puedan leerlo espero que les guste ;D_**


End file.
